La Voluntad D
by Meiou Haou
Summary: Monkey D Luffy recibe ayuda de su Familia antes de iniciar su viaje por el mar para cumplir su sueño de ser el proximo Rey de los Piratas. Podra Luffy cumplir su sueño junto a una chica pelinaranja y sus nuevos amigos. Spoiler. Luffy Tranquilo/Fuerte/Inteligente.
1. Prologo

**Estoy de Vuelta! Listo para Reiniciar mis Fics y Empezar Nuevos xD**

**Algunos Personajes tomados para esta Historia fueron tomados de Maji no Watashi ni Koishinasai! Estos formaran parte de la Nueva Tripulación de la "Diosa del Mar". Contiene Spoiler de One Piece. Si no van al ritmo del Manga están advertidos.**

**Orimura Misa - Tiene la apariencia de Asama Miya de Sekirei. El apellido Orimura proviene de Orimura Chifuyu de IS Infinite Stratos. Orimura Misa posee la misma actitud de Orimura Chifuyu.**

* * *

Prologo – La Gran Era Pirata

_3 años antes del comienzo de la Gran Era Pirata. Grandes sucesos fueron pasando, 3 piratas tenían el poder de hacerle frente al Nuevo Mundo. Gol D Roger, Edward Newgate y Kinjishi Shiki, estos 3 piratas peleaban para lograr lo imposible, conquistar el Grand Line._

Marineford, Cuartel General de la Marina…

"Almirante de la Flota, en el Nuevo Mundo, en el mar de Ed. Los piratas Roger y Los piratas del Leon Dorado han hecho contacto" decía un hombre de pelo corto negro de ojos negros. Vestía un traje amarillo de rayas, zapatos blancos, una gorra blanca de la Marina y una capa blanca "Buen trabajo Vicealmirante" dice un hombre fornido. Vestía un traje negro con zapatos negros, tiene el pelo blanco parado con una barba blanca, de ojos negros, el tiene varias cicatrices en su rostro, encima traía una gran capa blanca con la palabra justicia en la espalda.

**Vicealmirante de la Marina - Borsalino**

**Almirante de la Flota de la Marina "El Juez" - Kong.**

"Excelente! es hora de partir" decía un hombre de 40 años de pelo corto negro y ojos negros. Se le empezaba a ver un poco de cabello blanco, tiene un bigote y barba, vestía un traje negro con zapatos negros, encima traía una capa blanca con adornos dorados, en la capa la palabra justicia se hacía notar "Garp espera un momento, todavía no termino de hablar contigo" dice Kong "Tal vez tu no, pero yo si" dijo Garp saliendo del lugar.

**Almirante de la Marina "El Puño" - Monkey D Garp.**

"Misa debes detenerlo" dice Kong "Con el debido respeto señor, Garp puede ser mi esposo, pero eso usted no lo puede usar para mantenerlo controlado, en estos momentos ambos somos soldados a su servicio" decía una mujer de 39 años de pelo purpura de ojos de color dorado. Pese a su edad ella es una mujer hermosa, tiene una figura envidiable, vestía un vestido pegado negro con una camisa negra y unos tacones negros, tiene una capa de adornos dorados con la palabra justicia en la espalda.

**Almirante de la Marina "La Espada" – Orimura Misa**

"Ya sabe cómo es Garp, no debería sorprenderse" dice Misa mientras salía del lugar "Que diablos pasa con esa familia" decía Kong gruñendo "Garp-San has rechazado otro ascenso, mierda eres tan guay" dijo un hombre vestido con un pantalón azul y una playera azul con zapatos negros, el traía un pañuelo azul en su cabeza, usaba unos lentes, encima traía una capa blanca "No necesito un puesto mas alto para poder hacer lo que quiera Kuzan" dice Garp "Misa-Chan si vas a zarpar, déjame ir contigo" dijo Garp.

**Vicealmirante de la Marina – Kuzan. **

En ese momento Misa le azota un golpe en la cabeza a Garp "Serás idiota! Como se te ocurre hacer lo que te de en gana! No puedes desobedecer ordenes así como así, estoy agradecida que nuestro hijo no es como tu!" grita Misa enojada "Pero tengo que atrapar a Roger Misa-Chan" decía Garp sobándose el lugar donde lo golpearon "Me importa muy poco!" exclama Misa "Garp! El caso de Shiki es mi responsabilidad, no quiero que te metas en esto" dice un hombre con un afro, de ojos negros, tiene puestos unos lentes, vestía un traje negro con zapatos negros y una capa blanca.

**Almirante de la Marina "El Buda" – Sengoku.**

"No te preocupes, te daré todo el crédito jajaja" decía Garp riendo "Ese no es el problema!" exclama Sengoku "Señor, el barco esta listo" dijo un hombre vestido con el traje clásico de la marina, traía una gorra puesta, encima una capa blanca "Bien hecho Sakazuki pongamos en marcha" dice Sengoku "A veces me pregunto como esos dos idiotas llegaron a ser Almirantes" dijo Misa algo enojada subiendo a un barco.

**Vicealmirante de la Marina – Sakazuki.**

Nuevo Mundo. Mar de Ed…

"Capitán Roger! Nuestras vidas es lo más importante, tenemos que hacer lo que diga Kinjishi!" decía un chico payaso asustado "No te vas a morir no importe cuanto te corten, cual es el problema?" dijo un chico pelirrojo con un sombrero de paja "Tengo un montón de puntos débiles idiota!" grito el chico payaso "Como se encuentra el capitán, Crocus-San?" pregunta el chico payaso.

**Miembro de los Piratas de Roger – Buggy.**

**Miembro de los Piratas de Roger – Akagami Shanks.**

**Miembro de los Piratas de Roger "El Medico" – Crocus.**

"Roger está en perfecto estado" decía Crocus "Rayleigh-San debe detener al capitán" dice el chico payaso "Debemos creer en el barco de Tom, el Oro Jackson" dijo Rayleigh "Además, a Roger no le queda mucho tiempo" decía Rayleigh "Buggy y Shanks prepárense, esto se pondrá feo" dijo Rayleigh agarrando su espada.

**1° Oficial de los Piratas de Roger "Rey Oscuro" – Silvers Rayleigh.**

"Cuantas veces tengo que preguntarte esto Roger, es cierto que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias antes. Tu conoces la ubicación del arma que puede destruir el mundo y yo poseo un enorme poder militar" decía un hombre de pelo largo rubio, con barba de ojos negros. Traía un gran tabaco en su boca "Únete a mi y gobernemos el mundo, se mi mano derecha Roger!" exclama el hombre rubio.

**Capitán Pirata "León Dorado" - Kinjishi Shiki.**

"No tengo intención de gobernar nada Shiki, para que somos piratas si no hacemos lo que queramos. No importa cuando me lo pidas, siempre rechazare tu propuesta Shiki!" exclama un hombre de pelo negro, de ojos negros, traía un bigote, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con una camisa verde, encima una capa roja "Y con eso supongo que quieres que te descuartice en este momento" dice Shiki "Quiero decir que voy a acabar contigo!" exclamo Roger.

**Capitán Pirata "Futuro Rey de los Piratas" - Gol D Roger.**

_El hombre conocido por tener un enorme poder militar Kinjishi Shiki y el futuro Rey de los Piratas Gol D Roger, se enfrentaron. Una batalla que mas tarde seria conocida como la guerra de Ed. Una batalla que era una derrota segura para Roger, pero una repentina tormenta apareció en el lugar dando como resultado a la mitad de la flota de Kinjishi hundida y la oportunidad para el escape de Roger. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del barco en forma de dragón cerca del lugar._

"El destino de un hombre nunca debe ser interrumpido, no es así Roger" decía un muchacho de 20 años de pelo negro largo que llegaba hasta sus hombros, de ojos negros, vestía pantalón negro y camisa blanca, tiene puesta una túnica verde "Por que lo ayudas Dragón?" pregunto un gran hombre moreno de pelo negro, traía consigo una biblia y un sombrero con orejas de oso "Le debo un favor muy grande a Roger, Kuma" contesta Dragon.

**Capitán Pirata "El Tirano" – Bartolomeo Kuma.**

**Capitán Pirata "El Revolucionario" - Monkey D Dragon.**

_2 años más tarde. Los piratas de Roger hicieron lo imposible, conquistaron el Grand Line, con esto Roger fue nombrado el Rey de los Piratas. Poco después los piratas de Roger fueron desapareciendo uno por uno, hasta un año después, la noticia que cambiaría el mundo llegaría…_

"Roger capturado, no digas estupideces!" exclama Shiki "La fuente es muy confiable jefe" dice un pirata "Todos ustedes saben lo poderoso que es Roger, es imposible que lo hayan capturado" dijo Shiki saliendo del lugar "A donde va jefe!" gritaban algunos piratas.

5 días después. Marineford, Cuartel General de la Marina…

"Tenemos un intruso!" exclama un marino "Es… es Kinjishi Shiki!" grito un marino al ver a Shiki encima de una pila de marinos heridos "Es imposible que unos débiles como ustedes hayan capturado a Roger, conozco la fuerza de ese hombre en carne propia" dice Shiki "El Rey de los Piratas, puras estupideces, si lo tienen tráiganmelo, el debe morir por mis propias manos" dijo Shiki enojado.

"Roger es el Rey de los Piratas" dice un hombre llegando al lugar "Almirante Sengoku!" exclama un marino "Me temo que ya no podrás continuar tu pelea con el, su ejecución será dentro de una semana en el East Blue, en su cuidad de origen, Loguetown" dijo una mujer entrando el lugar "La muerte de Roger, será un ejemplo para todos los piratas" decía otro hombre entrando al lugar.

"Almirante Garp, Almirante Misa!" exclama un marino "Me están diciendo que la leyenda de Roger, el Rey de los Piratas, caerá en el mar más débil" dice Shiki "Eso es un insulto para ese maldito hombre" dijo Shiki "Debes cuidar tus palabras, el East Blue el mas débil de los mares" decía Misa con sarcasmo "El East Blue es un ejemplo de paz" dice Misa "No te permitiremos intervenir en la ejecución" dijo Sengoku "Mejor dicho, no saldrás de este lugar" decía Garp.

_Sengoku, Misa, Garp y Shiki. La batalla entre estos 4 personajes, convirtió la cuidad de Marineford en ruinas, como resultado de la batalla, Kinjishi Shiki fue encarcelado en Impel Down._

_Una semana mas tarde, con la muerte de Gol D Roger la Gran Era Pirata dio inicio. La noticia se expandió por todo el mundo, todo el mundo empezó a sentir la Nueva Era…_

"La voluntad de los D todavía no ha muerto Roger, esto es solo el inicio de que el mundo conozca la respuesta, un solo hombre será el que abra los ojos del mundo" decía Dragón saliendo de lugar de la ejecución.

South Blue. Bateria…

"El ha muerto Momoyo" decía una mujer. De pelo rubio largo ondulado de ojos rojos, en su mejillas se podían apreciar unas pequeñas pecas, vestía un vestido blanco largo de verano que abrazaba muy bien su esbelta figura, traía puestas unas zapatillas ligeras, en su bello rostro un pequeño rastro de lagrimas era visible.

**Antigua Miembro de los Piratas de Roger "Esposa de Gol D Roger" - Portagas D Rouge.**

"Rouge no se que decirte pero debes parar, es malo para el bebe" decía una mujer de pelo negro largo de ojos rojos. Vestía una blusa negra de tirantes y un pantalón blanco pegado que abrazaban muy bien su esbelta figura, traía unos tacones blancos, encima traía una capa negra.

"Lo siento por tenerte aquí Momoyo, sé que deberías estar con tu esposo en este momento" dice Rouge llorando "No te preocupes por eso, Dragón entiende muy bien la situación, además tu eres mas importante en este momento" dijo Momoyo sonriendo.

**Capitana Pirata "Diosa del Mar" – Seiren Momoyo.**

1 año después. Marineford, Cuartel General de la Marina…

"Ha hecho muchas estupideces en su vida, pero esta es la mas grande!" dice Misa leyendo una carta "_Como se te ocurre llevarte al hijo de Roger_" piensa Misa enojado "Se encuentra bien Almirante Misa" decía una mujer de pelo rubio largo ondulado de ojos marrones. Vestía una falda negra pegada con una camisa blanca, tiene puestos unos tacones negros, traía puesta una capa blanca de adornos dorados con la palabra justicia en la espalda.

**Capitán de la Marina "Flor de Cerezo" – Aoyama Shizuru.**

"Estoy bien Shizuru, solo enojada por otras de las estupideces de Garp" dice Misa enojada "Ya veo. Almirante me gustaría tener permiso para visitar Kokayashi" dijo Shizuru "Claro, no hay problema" decía Misa "_Me pregunto si ya estarás en el East Blue Shanks_" piensa Shizuru mientras salía del lugar.

"Todo estas listo para zarpar Capitan" dice una mujer de pelo rosa largo, algunas partes las tenia trasquiladas, de ojos negros, vestía un traje típico de la marina, pantalón azul, con una blusa blanca y zapatos negros, encima una capa blanca con la palabra justicia en la espalda "Buen trabajo Bellmere" dijo Shizuru "Es hora de ir al East Blue" decía Shizuru "Si señora!" exclama Bellmere.

**Teniente de la Marina – Bellmere.**

_1 año después. La leyenda de la gran prisión Impel Down se rompe, el León Dorado Kinjishi Shiki fue el primero en escapar de la prisión. El león que había perdido sus colmillos, vagaba por los mares de nuevo._

East Blue, Reino de Goa. Pueblo de Fushia…

"Habla Sengoku, perdona por interrumpir tus vacaciones, pero se trata sobre lo de Kinjishi" se escucha por un den den mushi "Si, ya lo he escuchado de Misa" dice Garp "Tenemos que tener cuidado, el no es un hombre que busque paz, solo se que el no atacara pronto, es un hombre muy precavido" dijo Garp.

Archipiélago Shabondy…

"Nyu soy yo Shaky" decía un pequeño tritón pulpo saliendo del mar "Oh! Ha-Chan" decía una mujer morena de pelo negro corto, de ojos negros, vestía una blusa de tirantes negra con una mini short negro "Esta Rayleigh?" pregunta el pequeño pulpo "Si, está adentro" contesta Shaky mientras entraban dentro de una casa "Rayleigh?" pregunto el pequeño pulpo entrando "Así que has escapado Shiki, que piensas hacer ahora" dijo Rayleigh mientras leía el periódico.

**Antigua Miembro de los Piratas de Roger – Shaky.**

Nuevo Mundo. En el Barco Moby Dick…

"Y como están los mares ahora sin Roger, la barrera que nos detenía a ambos se ha ido, parece que esta es tu era Barbablanca" decía Shiki "Si solo viniste a hablar de eso, te mandare al fondo del mar" dice un gran hombre. Tiene un sombrero de capitán, vestía un pantalón blanco y una capa blanca, lo más notorio era su gran bigote blanco.

**Capitán Pirata "Barbablanca" - Edward Newgate.**

"Jihahaha tú siempre me irritas, me alegra ver que algunas cosas no han cambiado" dice Shiki "Pienso abandonar los mares, estos no son verdaderos piratas, solo son unos estúpidos cazadores de tesoros, este ahora solo es un mundo débil" dijo Shiki "Esas palabras son raras, viniendo de ti" decía Barbablanca "Que planeas ahora Shiki" dijo Barbablanca.

_Y así, con la muerte del Rey Pirata Gol D Roger y la desaparición del León Dorado Kinjishi Shiki, Barbablanca Edward Newgate comenzó su dominio de la Nueva Era. Sin embargo en los próximos años, el se sorprenderá de los nuevos piratas que aparecerán…_

3 años después. East Blue, Reino de Goa. Pueblo de Fushia…

"Ah!" se escucho el grito de una mujer de pelo negro largo de ojos rojos "Felicidades Momoyo es un niño sano" decía una anciana "Me alegra por fin tenerte entre mis brazos, mi pequeño Luffy, te pareces mucho a tu padre" decía Momoyo con una sonrisa. Entre sus brazos un pequeño bebe recién nacido, tiene el pelo negro, entre sus ojos entreabriéndose se podía notar el color negro en ellos "Wa!" empezaba a llorar el bebe "No llores Luffy, mama está aquí" decía Momoyo con una sonrisa.

"Como esta nuestro pequeño" dice un hombre entrando a la casa "Dragón" decía Momoyo con una sonrisa al ver al hombre "Me alegra que hayas venido, pensé que no lo harías" dijo Momoyo con una sonrisa "No me perdería el nacimiento de mi hijo por nada del mundo Momo" decía Dragón "Míralo, es hermoso" dice Momoyo "Si que lo es" dijo Dragón "Bienvenido al mundo Monkey D Luffy" dice Momoyo con una sonrisa.

5 años después. East Blue. Reino de Goa, Pueblo de Fushia…

"Mama" decía un pequeño Luffy de 5 años "Lo siento Luffy, ya es tiempo de que me marche, he estado mucho tiempo aquí, yo tampoco quiero abandonarte pero el mar me llama" dice Momoyo mientras abrazaba a Luffy "Estoy segura que Makino, el abuelo Garp y la abuela Misa te cuidaran bien" dijo Momoyo.

"Te prometo mama, que yo también seré un pirata, el mejor de todos, iré al mar y te buscare" dice Luffy mientras lloraba en los brazos de su madre "_Lo se Luffy, está en tu sangre después de todo, La Voluntad de los D siempre llega al mar_" piensa Momoyo con una sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

2 años después. Nuevo Mundo, Wano…

En un pueblo de la isla, varios piratas y samuráis estaban reunidos, en medio de ellos dos piratas, ambos con espadas eran vistos "Acaso este no es el mejor lugar para resolver nuestros asuntos" dice un hombre de pelo rojo, de ojos negros, vestía un pantalón café y una camisa blanca, traía unas sandalias, encima una capa negra y un sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza.

**Capitán Pirata "El Pelirrojo" – Akagami Shanks.**

"Saca tu espada Akagami, que no estoy aquí para charlar" dice un hombre de pelo negro corto parado, de ojos amarillos, tiene un pequeño bigote y una fina barba, vestía un pantalón negro con botas negras, una gabardina negra con mangas rojas, un sombrero negro, traía un collar con una pequeña cruz en su cuello "Eres una persona demasiado simple Akagami" dijo el hombre "Uno es como quiere ser Ojos de Halcón" decía Shanks.

**Capitán Pirata "Ojos de Halcón" – Delakure Mihawk.**

En ese momento ambos se lanzan con sus espadas en la mano, cuando ambas espadas hacen contacto una gran onda de choque saca volando a los piratas y a los samuráis del lugar "Sin duda alguna eres un gran rival Akagami" dice Mihawk "Lo mismo digo Ojos de Halcón" dijo Shanks con una sonrisa.

Nuevo Mundo, Gyojin Island…

Un gran número de piratas iban destrozando todo dentro de la isla de los Gyojin, varias sirenas eran secuestradas por piratas. Las sirenas eran metidas dentro de costales "Vamos idiotas, dense prisa, tenemos que ir a vender todas las sirenas" dice el capitán. En ese momento todos los piratas salen volando, cuando el capitán voltea a ver el observa a un hombre en medio de sus piratas caídos.

"Por que diablos estas aquí" dice el capitán asustado "Esta isla ahora esta bajo mi protección, será mejor que sueltes a todas esas sirenas si no quieres salir mal de aquí" dijo el hombre que detuvo a los piratas "Bar… Bar… Barbablanca!" exclama el capitán asustado mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Nuevo Mundo, En el Mar…

En el mar se pueden observar a varios barcos piratas destruidos, en medio de ellos un pequeño bote, en él estaba una mujer observando todo a su alrededor "Los dejare ir por ahora, espero no los vuelva a ver por estos lugares" dice una mujer. En sus manos estaba una larga katana de color negro, entre los escombros de los barcos destruidos, varios piratas se encontraban flotando.

"Esa maldita mujer no es normal" dice un pirata "Ya he escuchado sobre ella, La Diosa del Mar, dicen que es una pirata de temer, muchos piratas y marinos han caído ante ella en estos últimos 2 años" dijo un pirata "Su nombre es muy conocido en el Nuevo Mundo, tanto ella, como Big Mom y Kaidou son el grupo de piratas mas conocidos de la Nueva Era, los únicos que pueden hacerle frente a Barbablanca" decía un pirata.

"No debemos volvernos a meter en el camino de esa mujer. Esa mujer es demasiado peligrosa, La Diosa del Mar Seiren Momoyo" dijo el capitán del grupo de piratas.

8 años después. Reino de Goa, en un bosque…

Luffy caminaba por el bosque después de haberse despedido de Ace y Sabo. Ambos habían partido al mar, a Luffy le quedan 2 años antes de partir "Veo que has crecido mucho Luffy" decía un hombre moreno de pelo negro y ojos negros, en su ojo derecho un gran tatuaje rojo es visible, traía una capa verde que cubría todo su cuerpo "Papa!" exclama Luffy sorprendido "Ha pasado tiempo Luffy" dice Dragón "Que haces aquí, es peligroso que estés aquí" dijo Luffy.

"Vine hacer un trato contigo" dice Dragón "Un trato?" pregunta Luffy "Aun te quedan 2 años antes de salir al mar, que te parece si te entreno" dijo Dragón "El abuelo ya me ha entrenado" decía Luffy "Alguna vez has escuchado sobre el Haki" dice Dragón "Haki?" pregunta Luffy "El Haki es un poder que todo mundo posee, es considerada La Voluntad de una persona" dijo Dragón "Durante estos 2 años te entrenare para que puedas usar Haki, estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo, La Voluntad de los D corre en tu sangre" decía Dragon.

"Si con tu entrenamiento me volveré mas fuerte, iré contigo papa, necesito cumplir mi promesa con Shanks y Mama" dice Luffy con una sonrisa llena de confianza "_Sin duda es nuestro hijo Momoyo_" piensa Dragón con una media sonrisa "Vamos, mi barco esta en la costa" dijo Dragón. Luffy seguía a su padre, el tendrá un entrenamiento que le ayudaría a convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas.

East Blue, Kokayashi…

En un cerro frente a una tumba, dos jóvenes son vistas. La primera es una joven morena de 18 años de cabello purpura corto de ojos verdes, de gran figura muy esbelta, pechos grandes y largas pierna, vestía una blusa amarilla sin mangas, un pantalón azul y sandalias azules "Estas segura de esto Nami, no tienes que hacer esto" dice la joven pelo purpura "Lo estoy, Bellmere antes de morir me dijo porque mis padres me dejaron con ella" decía una joven de 16 años.

**Nueva Miembro de los Piratas de La Diosa del Mar – Nojiko.**

La joven tiene el pelo naranja corto de ojos color marrón, tiene unos pechos D-Taza, una esbelta cintura y larga piernas, viste una blusa blanca sin mangas y un mini short azul, trae puestas unas sandalias naranjas "Mis padres me dejaron con Bellmere para protegerme del Gobierno Mundial. Mi Madre tiene un alto Rango dentro de la Marina, mientras mi Padre es uno de los piratas más famosos del mundo" dice la joven pelinaranja sonriendo.

**Habitante de Kokayashi – Akagami Nami.**

"Me uniré a esos piratas por un tiempo, cumpliré mi promesa a Bellmere, comprare la isla y los liberare de esos piratas Gyojin" dice Nami "Después de cumplir mi promesa a Bellmere, saldré al mar a cumplir mi sueño, dibujar el mapa del mundo, no solo eso, buscare a mi Madre y a mi Padre" dijo Nami con confianza "Muy bien, entonces nos volveremos a ver Nami, estoy segura que algún día nos volveremos a ver, el mar es muy grande" decía Nojiko sonriendo.

_Así es como comienza La Gran Era Pirata, Monkey D Luffy y Akagami Nami comenzaran su viaje para cumplir sus sueños y encontrar a sus familias. Una Nueva Era estaba a punto por empezar, una Era donde Monkey D Luffy y Akagami Nami serán puntos clave._

* * *

**Se Aceptan todo tipo de Comentarios xD.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Comienza Nuestra Historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Monkey D Luffy y Akagami Nami

2 años después. East Blue…

En un barco en el mar. Dos chicos estaban teniendo una despedida "El bote ya está listo Luffy, no es muy grande, pero al menos te ayudara mientras encuentras algo mejor" dice un chico de pelo rubio corto de 20 años. De ojos negros, vestía un pantalón negro corto, con una camisa negra y unas botas negras, tenía un sombrero de copa negro en su cabeza.

**Miembro de la Armada Revolucionaria - Sabo.**

"Jajaja gracias Sabo, quien pensaría que terminarías trabajando para mi padre" dice un chico de pelo negro corto de 17 años. De ojos negros, una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, vestía una camisa roja de manga larga desabrochada, un pantalón corto azul, una banda amarrilla estaba atada en su cintura y unas sandalias, lo más notorio era un sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza.

**Aspirante a Pirata - Monkey D Luffy.**

"Y a donde iras primero Luffy?" pregunta Sabo "Iré al Reino Goa, necesito hacer algo ahí antes de partir" responde Luffy "Ya veo, recuerda lo que dijo Dragón, no divulgues los secretos de tu familia, si lo haces estarás en mas peligro de lo normal" dice Sabo "Ya lo se, no me trates por idiota" dijo Luffy "Pues de chico eras muy idiota jajaja" decía Sabo riendo "Oie! sigo aquí!" exclama Luffy "Jajaja" reía Sabo.

East Blue. Reino Goa…

"Diablos! me han visto" dice una chica de 17 años. De pelo naranja corto, de ojos marrones, vestía una blusa blanca de rayas azules, con una mini falda naranja que abrazaban muy bien su esbelta figura, traía unas zapatillas cafés, cargaba en su espalda una gran costal blanco "Ni loca crean que les regresare esto" decía la chica corriendo por las calles de Goa.

**Ladrona Profesional - Akagami Nami.**

"Traigan a esa maldita mocosa, se ha llevado mi tesoro!" exclama un hombre fornido. De pelo negro parado en 3 puntas, moreno de ojos negros, traía una gran bazuca en su espalda "Le enseñare a esa mocosa que no debe meterse conmigo, el gran Capitán Dick" gruñía el hombre.

**Capitán Pirata – Dick. $10.000.000.**

"Quiero que la traigan arrastrando!" grita Dick. Todos los piratas a su mando, cerca de 22 hombres iban detrás de Nami "Diablos, no se rinden" dice Nami "Debo llegar al muelle" decía Nami corriendo. Minutos después Nami llegaba al muelle, ella pudo observar a un chico pelinegro con un sombrero de paja bajándose de un bote.

"Oye tu, debes correr!" le grita Nami al chico "Te persiguen" dice el chico mientras observa a todos los piratas que perseguían a Nami. Ella solo pasa por un lado del chico, en ese momento una mirada seria aparece en el rostro del chico, una onda invisible se expande por todo el muelle. Cuando la onda llega a los piratas, estos caían inconscientes uno por uno.

"Mi padre tenia razón, eso es muy útil" dice el chico acomodándose el sombrero de paja "Pero que paso" dijo Nami sorprendida al ver a todos los piratas inconscientes "Quien eres?" pregunta Nami "Monkey D Luffy encantado" responde el chico sonriendo "Y tu?" pregunta Luffy "Akagami Nami" decía Nami "Akagami?" dice Luffy con sorpresa "Así que tu eres la hija de Shanks si no me equivoco" dijo Luffy sonriendo.

"Como sabes eso" dice Nami sorprendida "Que te parece si buscamos un mejor lugar para hablar" dijo Luffy mientras empezaba a caminar "De acuerdo" decía Nami siguiendo a Luffy. Minutos mas tarde los dos entraban en un bar "Como sabes mi parentesco con el, muy pocas personas lo saben, si la Marina se llega a enterar estaré metida en muchos problemas" dijo Nami en un susurro.

"Tranquila, juro que no se lo diré a nadie. Conocí a Shanks en mi isla natal hace 9 años, estuvo un tiempo en mi pueblo. Al principio quería irme en su tripulación, el siempre se estaba riendo de mi sobre de que era muy niño para ir con ellos" dice Luffy con una media sonrisa "El me hablo de su hija, me dijo que no la veía desde que tenia 2 años, no podía visitarla por que eso la pondría en peligro. Es muy peligroso que un pirata del calibre de el mantenga contacto con su familia" dijo Luffy.

"Después eso, Shanks me salvo de unos ladrones y un monstro marino" decía Luffy sonriendo "Así que Bellmere me dijo la verdad" dice Nami "Cuando tenía 4 años, mi madre me dejo en Kokayashi con una antigua subordinada de ella. Mi madre le dijo a mi madre adoptiva que era mejor que yo no supiera nada de mis padres, que eso era lo mas seguro para mi" dijo Nami tristemente "Aun así mi madre adoptiva antes de morir, me dijo sus nombres y que es lo que hacían" decía Nami triste.

"Se lo que se siente eso, digamos que paso por algo similar, pero esa es otra historia que contar" dice Luffy "Cuando Shanks se fue de mi isla, le prometí que me convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas, el solo me sonrió y me dio su sombrero, dijo que cuando cumpla mi promesa que lo busque y le devuelva su sombrero" dijo Luffy "Rey de los Piratas, no es algo muy ambicioso" decía Nami sorprendida.

"Tu crees que cumplir tu sueño, es algo ambicioso" dice Luffy sonriendo. Antes esas palabras Nami se queda pensativa "Por que huías de esos piratas?" pregunta Luffy "Me robe su tesoro" responde Nami "Necesito juntar $100.000.000." dice Nami "Wow! eso es mucho, puedo preguntar para que?" pregunta Luffy "Mi isla natal esta gobernada por un pirata, un Gyojin, Arlong es su nombre, me dijo que si le conseguía esa cantidad de dinero, el me vendería la isla" contesta Nami tristemente.

"Ya veo" dice Luffy seriamente "Te propongo un trato, se que no te gustaría ser un pirata" dijo Luffy "Trabajemos en equipo, tu necesitas dinero para tu isla, yo para un barco" decía Luffy "Si trabajamos juntos seguro conseguiremos dinero mas rápido, si esta bien dividiremos 60 y 40" dice Luffy "Harías eso por mi" dijo Nami sorprendida "Claro, además así cumpliré la segunda promesa que le hice a Shanks" decía Luffy sonriendo.

"Segunda promesa?" pregunta Nami "Proteger a su hija" dice Luffy mientras se levantaba de su silla. Un pequeño sonrojo aparece en el rostro de Nami al escuchar esas palabras "Vamos Nami, hay muchas cosas que debemos preparar, necesitamos un barco y provisiones" dijo Luffy sonriendo "Cla… claro" decía Nami saliendo de su transe.

"Ahí están!" grita un hombre "Diablos, es Dick" dice Nami "Oh! son los piratas de antes" dijo Luffy "Que hacemos?" pregunta Nami "Pelear" responde Luffy "Pero…" decía Nami "Acaso no confías en mi" dice Luffy sonriendo "De acuerdo" dice Nami con una sonrisa. Tanto Luffy como Nami se lanza contra los piratas "_**Denki Shokku**_" exclama Nami. Pequeños rayos salían de sus manos.

Cada pirata que Nami tocaba era electrocutado "Wow! Eres muy buena peleando" dice Luffy mientras golpeaba algunos piratas "Mi madre adoptiva era parte de la Marina, ella me enseño defensa personal" dijo Nami "Que clase de poder es ese?" pregunta Luffy "Me comí la Rai Rai no Mi hace un año. Tengo la habilidad de crear rayos en todo mi cuerpo" decía Nami "Ya veo, debemos acabar esto pronto o vendrán los marinos _**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy estirando su brazo, golpeando a varios piratas "Que fue eso?" pregunta Nami "Yo comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi, soy un hombre de goma" responde Luffy sonriendo.

"Frutas del diablo" dice Dick "Ni crean que los perdonare, los matare aunque tengan poderes del diablo" dijo Dick mientras apuntaba con su cañón "_**Gomu Gomu no…**_" exclama Luffy corriendo hacia Dick "_**Raku…**_" exclama Nami corriendo hacia Dick "_**Raifuru / Rai**_" exclaman Luffy y Nami. Un golpe de goma giratorio y un golpe de rayo daban de lleno a Dick dejándolo inconsciente y quemado.

"Excelente trabajo" dice Nami "Gracias, lo mismo digo" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa "Debemos salir de aquí antes que vengan los marinos" decía Nami mientras salía del lugar seguida por Luffy "Necesitamos dinero para empezar el viaje, oye Nami alguna vez has jugado en un casino" dice Luffy sonriendo "Creo que será un gran placer trabajar contigo Luffy" dijo Nami sonriendo "_Dadan no pude verte en persona, pero gracias por cuidar de Ace, Sabo y de mi_" piensa Luffy.

Nuevo Mundo. En el 4º buque de los piratas de Barbablanca…

"Fue una obra del destino que tu encontraras la fruta del diablo que buscaba con ansias Thatch" dice un hombre moreno algo gordo. De pelo negro largo rizado, de ojos negros, poseía una gran barba negra, vestía una playera blanca de manga larga, un pantalón café, con unas botas negras, en sus manos traía puesto un anillo en cada dedo, en su cuello un collar de perlas verde.

**Miembro de los Piratas de Barbablanca - Marshall D Teach.**

"Aunque esto es muy mala suerte para ti" dice Teach mientras en su mano cargaba una extraña fruta de color negro. En el suelo, en frente de Teach, estaba un hombre herido, de cabello marrón parado, de ojos negros, poseía una gran cicatriz a un lado del ojo izquierdo, vestía un traje azul con botas cafés, una gran bufanda amarilla estaba alrededor de su cuello.

**Comandante de la 4º División de los Piratas de Barbablanca – Thatch.**

"Padre no te perdonara esta Teach, sabes que el pecado de la traición se paga con la muerte" dice Thatch mientras escupía algo de sangre de su boca "Ya no me interesa lo que haga el viejo, con esta fruta del diablo en mi poder, no hay nadie que pueda vencerme, ni siquiera el viejo" dijo Teach "Muérete de una vez, amigo mío Zehahaha" decía Teach mientras empezaba a comer la fruta. Thatch empezaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente cayendo en los brazos de la muerte.

2 meses después. East Blue. En un Crucero…

"Disculpe señorita, me permite este baile" dice un hombre invitando a bailar a una chica de pelo naranja corto, de ojos marrones. Vestía un vestido negro pegado, que abrazaba su gran figura, llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, traía puestos unos tacones negros, unos aretes de plata y unas pulseras amarillas "Claro, me encantaría" dijo la chica de pelo naranja.

"Vaya Nami no cambia, van dos meses que trabajamos juntos y sigue con las mismas, engañando a hombres jajaja" decía un chico de pelo negro corto rebelde, de ojos negros. Tiene una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, vestía una camisa color escarlata de manga larga, un pantalón negro, con unos zapatos negros "Como odio vestirme así" dice el chico. Actualmente se encontraba jugando a la ruleta en el casino del barco.

"17 al rojo" dice el chico. Cuando la ruleta terminaba de girar, la bola había caído 17 rojo "Tenemos un ganador!" dijo el encargado del juego "$600,000 no esta mal" decía el chico sonriendo "Como vas Luffy" dice un chica recargándose en la espalda del chico "Voy ganado Nami" dijo Luffy "Mas te vale" decía Nami "Hacen un linda pareja jóvenes" dice el encargado "Gracias" decían ambos chicos. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Nami.

En ese momento unos cañonazos se escuchan cerca del crucero "Capitán, nos atacan los piratas" dice un marinero "Todos salgan con calma" dijo el capitán "Yo voy por la caja fuerte" decía Nami sonriendo "Típico, me toca las provisiones" dice Luffy sonriendo "Siempre pensando en comida" dijo Nami regañando a Luffy "Comer es algo importante en la vida" decía Luffy. Poco después cada uno iba por caminos separados.

"Enserio como odio vestirme así" dice Luffy mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa "Donde habrá un armario, ya no aguanto este traje, yo no se por que la abuela me lo regalo" dijo Luffy "Oh! ahí hay uno" decía Luffy entrando al armario. Mientras tanto con Nami, ella ahora se encontraba vestía con una playera azul marino, un pantalón negro, en su cintura una banda roja, traía un pañuelo negro en su cabeza. En su camino Nami se encargaba de varios piratas "Debo agradecer a Luffy mas tarde, fue muy bueno y placentero venir a este crucero" dice Nami sonriendo mientras empezaba entrar al barco pirata.

"Este es un barril muy grande" dice un chico pelirosado, de ojos negros, usa unos lentes, vestía un traje chico de marinero blanco y azul. El había entrado al cuarto de la despensa, el chico empezaba a empujar un gran barril.

**Grumete en el Barco de la Pirata Alvida – Coby.**

"Oye pequeño Coby cobarde, donde estas" dice un pirata acompañado de otros dos piratas "Andas perdiendo el tiempo" dijo el pirata "No, estaba empujando este barril lleno de ron para llevarlo al barco" decía Coby "Oh! lleno de ron, tal vez debamos quedárnoslo nosotros" dice el pirata "No pueden, si Alvida-Sama se entera, nos matara" dijo Coby "No iras a decirle, por que si lo haces te hare esto" decía el pirata mientras levanta su brazo.

El pirata iba golpear a Coby, pero de pronto, una patada le daba en pleno rostro al pirata mandándolo a volar hacia la pared dejándolo inconsciente "Esa no es manera de tratar a un nakama" se escucha la voz del hombre que le dio la patada "Quien demonios eres" dicen los otros dos piratas "Soy Monkey D Luffy encantado" dice Luffy "Maldito!" exclaman los piratas mientras se lanza contra Luffy con espadas en sus manos "Es peligroso jugar con espadas" dijo Luffy.

Una mirada seria aparece en Luffy, una onda invisible arrasa todo el cuarto, los dos piratas al recibir la onda caen inconscientes "Que… que fue eso" dice Coby al ver Luffy ganar sin hacer nada "Bien, es hora de ir por comida" dijo Luffy "Luffy-San cierto? debes escapar, esos eran hombres de la pirata Alvida" decía Coby "Vamos, no es para tanto" dice Luffy mientras comía y guardaba comida en una bolsa "Oie! por que estas aquí?" preguntó Luffy.

"Bueno, un día agarre un bote para ir a pescar, cuando me di cuenta, me entere que era un bote de un barco pirata" responde Coby "He estado trabajando en el barco por 2 años desde entonces" dice Coby "Si me preguntas, creo que eres algo idiota" dijo Luffy "Porque no escapas" decía Luffy "Imposible, no más de pensar en lo que me hará Alvida si me atrapa, me aterra" dice Coby asustado "A parte eres cobarde" dijo Luffy "Cuál es tu meta Luffy-San?" pregunta Coby.

"Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas" dice Luffy sonriendo "Eso es imposible Luffy-San, ser el Rey de los Piratas en plena Era Pirata es imposible!" exclama Coby "Para eso necesitas conseguir el tesoro que todo pirata desea, el One Piece! Podrías morir en el camino Luffy-San" dijo Coby "Si muero cumpliendo mi sueño, no me importa morir" decía Luffy sonriendo acomodándose el sombrero de paja.

"Crees que yo pueda ser un marino" dice Coby "Eh?" exclama Luffy "Ese es mi sueño, quiero unirme a la Marina y capturar piratas como Alvida" dijo Coby "Con que capturarme" decía una mujer gorda de pelo negro rizado de ojos verdes. Vestía una camisa de cuadros azules, con un short blanco y unas botas cafés, traía sobre sus hombros un gran mazo de hierro.

**Capitana Pirata "Mazo de Hierro" – Alvida. ****5.000.000.**

"Quien es la vieja gorda Coby" dice Luffy. Ante esto todos quedan petrificados "El es hombre muerto" dijo un pirata "Maldito mocoso!" exclama con enojo Alvida. Ella se lanza a golpear con su mazo a Luffy y Coby, pero Luffy detiene su mazo antes con su brazo "Imposible!" exclama sorprendida Alvida. Luffy agarra a Coby de la camisa y aprovecha para salir de la bodega "Que no escapen!" exclama Alvida.

"Oigan no les han dicho que atacar en grupo contra uno es injusto" dice Luffy "Como si nos importara" dicen los piratas "Que bien, ya que yo solo bromeaba" dijo Luffy sonriendo "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Su brazo se estiro tan largo que golpeo a todos los piratas de un solo golpe "Una fruta del diablo" decía Alvida sorprendida "Pensé que eran un mito" dijo Alvida.

"Pero de cualquier modo, no los dejare escapar" dice Alvida mientas golpea con su mazo en la cabeza a Luffy "Eso no duele" dijo Luffy sonriendo "Como diablos" decía Alvida sorprendida "Yo comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi, soy un hombre de goma" dice Luffy "_**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka**_" exclama Luffy. Con un golpe con las dos palmas de sus manos mando a volar a Alvida.

"Oigan ustedes! denle un bote a Coby, el quiere unirse a la Marina" dice Luffy "Si señor!" decían los piratas de Alvida asustados "Luffy, porque tardas tanto, ya tengo todo el tesoro" dijo Nami "Oh! lo siento me distraje un poco jajaja" decía Luffy riendo "Vamos Coby" dice Luffy. Poco después, los 3 subían a un bote "Cual es la siguiente isla Nami?" pregunta Luffy "Es una pequeña base de la Marina, según escuche ahí tienen atrapado al Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro" responde Nami "Zoro?" dijo Luffy sonriendo.

"Creo que pronto tendremos a otro miembro Nami" dice Luffy "No me digas que piensas…" dijo Nami "Espero sepas lo que haces Luffy" decía Nami suspirando "No te preocupes, Ah! cierto Nami, el es Coby" dice Luffy señalando al chico pelirosado "Soy Nami, mucho gusto" dijo Nami sonriendo "El… el gusto e… es mío" decía Coby sonrojado "Ella es tu novia Luffy-San?" pregunta Coby. Ante esto Nami adquiere un sonrojo "Jajaja vaya, muchas personas han preguntado eso estos días, no, Nami no es mi novia, es mi compañera" responde riendo Luffy.

_Así fue como Monkey D Luffy y Akagami Nami se encontraron. Estos dos jóvenes han hecho un equipo para poder cumplir sus propósitos, lo que ellos no saben, es el increíble destino que les espera, además del gran cambio que comenzaran en el mundo…_

Nuevo Mundo, Isla Batilgo…

"Parece que Dragon ha salido de la isla" dice un hombre moreno algo robusto. Viste una playera negra con una cruz blanca en frente, un pantalón blanco de manchas negras, zapatos negros, usa un sombrero blanco con manchas negras con unas orejas de oso, tiene puestos uno lentes "El jefe menciono algo sobre ir al East Blue" dijo un hombre con capucha "Ya veo" decía el hombre moreno "_Parece que va a ver a su hijo, no es para más, estuviste entrenándolo 2 años_" pensó el hombre robusto.

**Ouka Shichibukai "El Tirano" (Miembro Encubierto de la Armada Revolucionaria) – Bartolomeo Kuma. Antigua Recompensa $296,000.000.**

"Deseas dejarle algún mensaje Kuma" dice un hombre rubio. Tiene un peinado estilo afro, de ojos cafés, viste una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, unas botas cafés, encima una capa café que cubre el cuerpo por completo, sobre su cabeza un sombrero café de copa con una pluma azul "No hay necesidad, solo es algo sin importancia" dijo Kuma "Regresare en otra ocasión, dile a Dragon que necesita poner atención en Tequila Wolf" decía Kuma.

**Miembro de la Armada Revolucionaria – Bunny Joe.**

"Ese no es el Ouka Shichibukai Bartolomeo Kuma?" pregunto un hombre encapuchado "Lo es, anteriormente Kuma fue un pirata, reconocido por su crueldad y tiranía, años después se unió a la Armada Revolucionaria" responde Joe "Se le ofreció el puesto de Shichibukai, Dragon y Kuma usan ese título para su conveniencia, la información que recibimos de Kuma ha sido de gran utilidad" explica Joe "Ha sido de gran ayuda para la Armada" decía Joe.

Grand Line, Isla Drum…

"Zehahaha este poder es de lo mejor" dice Teach. El se encontraba en medio de grandes escombros de madera, a su alrededor estaba una aldea, pero lo extraño era que la aldea estaba en llamas. El cuerpo de Teach estaba envuelto en un aura oscura "Le mostrare al mundo el poder de la Yami Yami no Mi, _**Black Hole**_" exclama Teach. El aura oscura se expande, el aura empezaba absorber todas las casas y algunas personas.

"_**Liberation**_" exclama Teach. Una gran nube hecha de un aura oscura aparece encima de Teach, grandes cantidades de escombros de maderas y personas inconscientes caían de la nube oscura "No podemos con el, Jefe de la Guardia Real Dalton" dice un soldado "Debemos detenerlo, no importa el costo, no debemos permitir que siga destruyendo el pueblo!" grito Dalton "Zehahaha sientan la fuerza del Pirata Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach" dejo Teach "El destino fue muy malo con ustedes, culpen al destino por haberme puesto en su camino Zehahaha" dice Teach.

Dalton se lanza hacia Teach "_**Ushi Ushi no Mi: Modelo Bisonte**_" exclama Dalton. El se convirtió en un gran búfalo de color negro, el quería envestir a Teach "**_Kuro Uz__u_**" exclama Teach. Un remolino negro apareció en la mano de Teach, Dalton empezó a ser jalado hacia Teach, cuando Dalton es tocado por Teach, el volvió a su forma humano. Teach agarro del cuello a Dalton, el lo lanzo estrellándolo en el suelo "Zehahaha tu poder no sirve contra mi" decía Teach sonriendo.

* * *

**Se Aceptan Todos Los Comentarios.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Nuevo Cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Roronoa Zoro

_En la actualidad el mundo refleja un equilibrio de poder. A pesar de ser algo extraño, los piratas representan parte del equilibrio del poder del mundo. 4 fuerzas son las que mantienen este equilibrio, dos de ellas están a favor del Gobierno Mundial, una de ellas es representada por piratas y la última es un grupo de rebeldes en contra del Gobierno Mundial._

_La primera fuerza es la fuerza militar más poderosa del mundo La Marina, una fuerza militar solo bajo las órdenes del Gobierno Mundial, se encarga de mantener la paz en los mares, su principal objetivo es detener la piratería. Posee bases en los 7 mares del mundo, tiene más concentración dentro del Grand Line._

_La segunda fuerza es el Ouka Shichibukai, un grupo formado por 7 piratas reconocidos en el mundo que hicieron un trato con el Gobierno, estos piratas a cambio de no ser perseguidos y borrar todo historial de ellos, estos harán trabajos para el Gobierno. Para los demás piratas, estos 7 piratas son considerados "Los Perros Del Gobierno"._

_La tercera fuerza son los 4 piratas más poderosos de la Nueva Era, estos piratas se encuentran en la segunda mitad del Grand Line, El Nuevo Mundo. Estos son mejor conocidos como Los Yonkou, los 4 emperadores piratas que mantienen el orden en el Nuevo Mundo, estos 4 piratas son: Barbablanca, El Pelirrojo, Kaidou y La Diosa del Mar._

_La cuarta fuerza es un grupo que está en contra de la política del Gobierno Mundial, este grupo no interactúa directamente contra los piratas o la Marina, solo ataca a los reinos y fuerzas judiciales a favor del Gobierno Mundial, este grupo se hace llamar La Armada Revolucionaria, el líder de este grupo ya es considerado "El Hombre Más Buscado Del Mundo"._

Nuevo Mundo. Merville…

_Esta isla es una de las pocas islas en Grand Line que posee los 4 tipos de climas en el mundo, una isla en el cielo que se encuentra escondida entre las nubes, una isla donde la evolución de los animales avanzo en gran escala. Los animales de estas islas son gigantescos, además que el instinto de lucha de los animales es más alto de lo normal._

"Jihahaha ustedes se dicen ser piratas, son un motón de débiles" dice un hombre viejo de pelo rubio largo rebelde. Con una barba de color amarillo, traía un gran puro en su boca, vestía un pantalón amarillo corto, un hakama negro, encima una gran capa amarrilla, este hombre no tiene piernas, en su lugar tiene un par de espadas, el estaba en frente de un grupo de piratas heridos "No puede ser, se decía que el había desaparecido hace 20 años" dijo un pirata herido.

**Capitán Pirata "León Dorado" - Kinjishi Shiki.**

"Jihahaha será mejor que huyan de aquí estúpidos, díganle al mundo que esta isla es mi territorio a partir de hoy" dice Shiki "Maldita sea, porque demonios el está aquí" dijo un pirata herido "Señor, todos los piratas han sido derrotados" decía un hombre payaso de pelo azul. Vestido con una bata blanca y una bufanda azul con círculos amarillos "Excelente trabajo Indigo, estos débiles no merecen estar en mi isla" dijo Shiki.

**Miembro de los Piratas del León Dorado – Indigo.**

"Y cómo va el plan Indigo?" pregunta Shiki "Falta muy poco señor, dentro de unos dos años, las creaturas de esta isla estarán bajo sus órdenes" responde Indigo "Eso está muy bien, cuando tenga mi ejercito de creaturas bajo mi mando, ningún pirata o los estúpidos del Gobierno podrán detenerme, les enseñare a los Yonkou y al mundo lo que es un verdadero pirata jihahaha" decía Shiki riendo.

Nuevo Mundo. Barco Pirata Moby Dick…

"Tienes que calmarte Ace, padre dijo que el sería un excepción" dice un pirata "Como diablos quieres que esté tranquilo, el era de mi división, no podre estar tranquilo si dejo libre a Teach" dijo un chico de pelo negro corto rebelde de unos 20 años de ojos negros. Tiene unas pequeñas pecas en su rostro, vestía un pantalón corto negro con unas botas negras, traía puesto un sombrero naranja, no traía puesta ninguna playera.

**Comandante de la 2º División de Barbablanca "Puño de Fuego" – Portagas D Ace. $550.000.000.**

"Está bien Ace déjalo así, tengo un mal presentimiento con esto" dice un gran hombre sentado en una silla. Tiene un pañuelo negro sobre su cabeza, de ojos cafés con un gran bigote blanco, vestía un pantalón blanco, con unas botas negras, no traía ninguna playera puesta, traía encima una gran capa blanca.

**Yonkou "Barbablanca" (El Hombre Más Fuerte del Mundo. Capitán de los Piratas de Barbablanca) – Edward Newgate.**

"Ha matado a uno de los nuestros, cuanto tiempo tiene dentro de la tripulación, nos ha deshonrado y ha huido como un cobarde!" gritaba Ace "No puedo descansar sabiendo que el es una vergüenza para su padre y la tripulación" dice Ace "Yo voy a ocuparme de esto" dijo Ace mientras salía del barco subiendo a una pequeña lancha negra.

East Blue. Shelltown…

"Por fin hemos llegado" dice Luffy "Bueno, yo iré a buscar lo que necesitemos" dijo Nami "Yo iré a buscar a Zoro, necesito saber qué tipo de persona es Zoro" decía Luffy "Zoro está dentro de la base, estas seguro sobre esto Luffy-San" dice Coby "Trata de no causar problema Luffy" dijo Nami mientras salía del lugar "Vamos Coby" decía Luffy. Mientras Coby y el empezaban su camino en la cuidad.

"Este lugar es enorme" dice Luffy al observar la base de la Marina de la isla "Este es el lugar" dijo Coby "Con que aquí tienen encerrado a Zoro" decía Luffy mientras brincaba la barda de la entrada. Cuando ve alrededor observa un pequeño poste donde una persona estaba amarrada, tiene un pañuelo verde sobre su cabeza, vestía una playera blanca con un pantalón verde oscuro con una faja verde en su cintura, traía unas botas negras.

**Cazador de Piratas – Roronoa Zoro.**

"Ese es Roronoa Zoro" dice Coby asustado "Así que ese es Zoro" dijo Luffy "Oie tu!" exclama Zoro "Podrías desatarme, llevo 9 días sin comer nada" decía Zoro "Te pagare con la primer recompensa que consiga, te doy mi palabra" dice Zoro "De seguro es un engaño" dijo Coby "No parece mala persona" decía Luffy. En ese momento una pequeña niña se acerca al lugar donde esta Zoro "Oie espera es peligroso" dice Coby "Que haces aquí" le dice Zoro a la niña "Oni-Chan te hice unas bolas de arroz" dijo la niña.

"No quiero, tienes que largarte de aquí" dice Zoro "Roronoa Zoro no asustes a los niños o se lo diré a mi padre" dijo un chico de pelo rubio con un peinado tipo hongo. De ojos negros, vestía un smoking morado con zapatos negros "Pero si es el hijo mimado del capitán" decía Zoro "Mimado, le diré a mi padre por tu insolencia" dijo el chico.

**Hijo del Capitán de la Base – Helmeppo.**

"Tu niña, es contra la ley alimentar a los prisioneros" dice Helmeppo "Tu lanza a esta chica de aquí" dijo Helmeppo a un marino "Pero señor solo es una niña" decía el marino "Estas desobedeciéndome, quieres que se lo diga a mi padre" dice Helmeppo. En ese momento el marino agarra a la niña y la lanza por encima de la barda, rápidamente Luffy hace un pequeño salto atrapando a la niña.

"Estas bien" dice Luffy "Si, gracias Oni-Chan" dijo la niña "Eso es horrible, como una persona puede ser así" decía Coby "Es increíble que hayas aguantado tanto tiempo" dice Helmeppo "Espero y cumplas tu promesa" dijo Zoro "Claro que lo hare, dura un mes ahí y te liberare jajaja" decía Helmeppo mientras salía del lugar. En ese momento Luffy se acercaba al lugar donde Zoro está amarrado.

"Aun no te has ido" dice Zoro "Si te ven, se lo dirán al Capitán" dijo Zoro "No me preocupa eso, estoy buscando gente para mi tripulación" decía Luffy "Pirata ah? Solo desecharas tu vida" dice Zoro "Es mi sueño, no tiene nada de malo ser pirata" dijo Luffy "Así que quieres liberarme a cambio de que me una a ti" decía Zoro "Eso depende de ti" dijo Luffy mientras salía del lugar.

En otro lugar, dentro del pueblo Nami se encontraba haciendo varias compras, ella compraba comida, ropa y utensilios "Esto pesa, debería haber traído a Luffy" dice Nami. En ese momento ella observa algo de su interés en un pila de ropa "Disculpe, este está a la venta?" pregunta Nami agarrando algo de entre la pila de ropas "Estas segura que quieres comprar eso" dijo la vendedora extrañada "Esto no es para mi, es para un amigo" dice Nami sonriendo.

"Bueno, si vas a comprarme todo eso" dice la vendedora señalando toda la ropa escogida por Nami "Te daré eso gratis" dijo la vendedora "Enserio muchas gracias" decía Nami sonriendo. Poco después se observa a Nami caminado por la calles de la cuidad _¡Vamos arrodíllense, quien no lo haga será ejecutado!_ Se escucha cerca de lugar donde esta Nami, cuando ella se acerca puede ver a los ciudadanos arrodillados en la calle dándole paso a un chico seguido de dos marinos.

"Acaso quieren que los ejecute junto con Roronoa Zoro dentro de 3 días" dice Helmeppo "Si no quieren arrodíllense!" exclama Helmeppo. Un sentimiento de ira empezaba a surgir en Nami, ella empezaba ir directo donde estaba Helmeppo "Oye! tu chica por que no te arrodillas?" preguntó Helmeppo a Nami. En ese momento Nami lanza una patada dándole en pleno rostro a Helmeppo, todos los ciudadanos se sorprenden por lo que hizo la chica.

_¡Quién es esa chica! ¡Le ha pegado al hijo del Capitán, el Capitán nunca lo perdonara!_ Decían algunos ciudadanos "Como te atreves a pegarme!" grita Helmeppo. Una mirada fría aparece en Nami mientras observa a Helmeppo "Ni siquiera mi padre me ha pegado, se lo diré a mi padre, el nunca te perdonara!" exclama Helmeppo mientras salía del lugar acompañado de los dos marinos.

Shelltown, Base de la Marina…

Helmeppo entro corriendo a la base de la marina "Padre!" grita Helmeppo entrando a una oficina "Que pasa?" pregunta un hombre moreno de pelo rubio corto de ojo negros, vestía un pantalón negro con una playera negra, encima traía una capa blanca con la palabra justicia en la espalda, lo más notorio era el hacha que tiene en ves del brazo.

"Una chica me ha golpeado, algo que ni tu has hecho" responde Helmeppo "Y quieres saber por qué yo nunca te he golpeado" dice el hombre "Porque soy tu hi…" pero Helmeppo no pudo terminar, ya que el hombre golpeo a Helmeppo "Porque no vale la pena ni siquiera golpearte!" exclama Morgan.

**Capitán de la Marina "Brazo de Hacha" – Morgan.**

Mientras tanto dentro de la base "Si lo que dices es cierto debemos apurarnos" dice Luffy mientras corría por los pasillos de la base "Buscare donde se encuentran los mapas, de seguro encontrare algo beneficioso" dijo Nami corriendo a lado de Luffy "Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde Nami" decia Luffy sonriendo. En ese momento ambos agarran caminos separados.

"Es hora de tu ejecución Roronoa Zoro" dice Morgan entrando al lugar donde estaba amarrado Zoro "Tu nombre es muy conocido por el East Blue, pero ante mi poder tu solo eres basura" dijo Morgan "Prepárense!" exclama Morgan. 4 marinos estaban frente a Zoro con armas en sus manos, apuntando hacia Zoro "Fuego!" grita Morgan. Los marinos habían disparados, pero antes de que las balas alcanzaran a Zoro, alguien se interpuso en el camino de ellas dándole de lleno.

"Tu! Porque diablos!" exclama Zoro al ver a la persona completamente ilesa. Las balas anteriores habían chocado contra su cuerpo, caían como si nada de el "Que diablos eres?" pregunta Zoro "Soy el que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D Luffy" responde la persona "Aquí tienes" dijo Luffy dejando 3 espadas aun lado de Zoro "Aceptare tu oferta, seré un pirata bajo tus órdenes" decía Zoro "Una Akuma no Mi" dice Morgan al observar a Luffy. En ese momento varios marinos salían volando desde la base.

"Qué diablos pasa?" pregunto Morgan "Luffy, parece que los piratas de Buggy se nos adelantaron" dice una chica de pelo naranja corto saliendo del lugar donde habían salido volando los marinos "No te preocupes Nami, no encargaremos de eso más tarde" dijo Luffy "Vayan tras ellos!" grita Morgan a los marinos. Muchos marinos iban contra Luffy y Zoro con espadas, en ese momento Luffy desato a Zoro.

En un rápido movimiento Zoro agarra sus 3 espadas y detiene el ataque de los marinos "Que nadie se mueva o los matare" dijo Zoro. Ante esto los marinos ya se encontraban asustados "Eres bueno" dice Luffy sonriendo "He dicho que me uniré a ti, pero igual forma yo también tengo mi sueño, no me importa si mi nombre es bien hablado o mal hablado, yo seré el mejor espadachín del mundo, si te entrometes en el, te matare" menciono Zoro a Lufy con una mirada fría.

"El mejor espadachín del mundo eh? No esperare menos, eres después de todo un miembro del futuro Rey de los Piratas, si no lo cumples estaré decepcionado" dice Luffy con una media sonrisa "Buena respuesta" dijo Zoro "_**Kaiten Raikikku**_" exclama Nami. Con una patada relámpago giratoria ella se deshizo de todos los marinos, todo marino alcanzado por la patada de Nami quedo electrocutado.

"Los matare a los 3!" exclama Morgan lanzando un golpe con su hacha hacia Luffy. En un rápido movimiento Luffy esquivo el ataque "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe sale disparado hacia Morgan, el solo usa su hacha deteniendo el golpe de Luffy "La gente como tu, no puede contra mi" dice Morgan lanzando un golpe con su hacha. Luffy esquiva el golpe saltando, en un movimiento en el aire Luffy logro darle una patada a Morgan en el rostro.

"Eres un marino estúpido" dice Luffy "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe daba de lleno en el estómago de Morgan mándalo volar hacia la pared estrellándose en ella, Morgan ante esto queda inconsciente "Eso fue fácil" dijo Luffy acomodándose su sombrero de paja "Creo que a partir de hoy seremos perseguidos por la Marina" decía Nami "Atacar una base de la Marina, ustedes están locos" dice Zoro.

En ese momento un marino entra al lugar "Les agradezco que hayan derrotado al Capitán Morgan" dice el marino "Pero como ustedes sabrán, ustedes son piratas, no podemos dejar que ustedes permanezcan en la isla, les agradecería que se marchen por favor, lo dejaremos salir de la isla sin resistencia" decía el marino "Me parece bien" dice Luffy mientras abandonaba la base junto con Nami y Zoro.

"Señor! deseo unirme a la Marina, ha sido mi sueño ser parte de la Marina!" exclama Coby "Si es así, espero que estés preparado para todo cabo" dice el marino "Si señor!" grito Coby "Que planes tienes ahora Senchou" dice Zoro "Iremos al Gran Line, Nami es una excelente navegadora, estoy seguro que podrá llevarnos sin ningún problema" dijo Luffy sonriendo. Un pequeño sonrojo aparece en Nami tras la alabanza de Luffy "Así que iremos por el One Piece" decía Zoro.

"Debemos estar muy bien preparados, los piratas más fuertes del mundo se encuentran ahí" dijo Nami "Yo estoy completamente listo" dice Luffy "_Solo espérenme Ace, Shanks, Madre, muy pronto los volveré a ver, este es un paso más para convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas_" piensa Luffy sonriendo.

Marineford, Cuartel General de la Marina…

Un marino entraba apurando dentro de una oficina "Vicealmirante! nos acaba de llegar la noticia de que una base en el East Blue fue atacada" dice el marino "Nos informaron que 3 piratas son los responsables, además, según los ciudadanos el Capitán al mando de la base, usaba su rango para gobernar la cuidad, nos han dicho que el Capitán está en una celda encerrado en este momento" dijo el marino.

"Vaya, esto es malo" dice una bella mujer de 38 años de pelo rubio largo ondulado, de ojos marrones. Tiene la piel clara, vestía un pantalón negro pegado y una camisa blanca que abrazaban su esbelta figura, traía puestos unos tacones blancos, encima traía puesta una capa blanca con la palabra justicia en la espalda "Tienes alguna idea de quienes fueron los 3 piratas?" pregunto la mujer "Nos han mandado unas fotos" responde el marino poniendo 3 fotos en la mesa. La primera era un chico pelinegro de ojos negros con un sombrero de paja.

"_Ese sombrero, se parece mucho al que usaba Shanks_" piensa la mujer. La segunda foto era un chico de pelo verde corto de ojos negros "_El Cazador de Piratas del East Blue_" piensa la mujer. La tercera foto era una chica de pelo naranja corto de ojos marrones "_Nami_" piensa la mujer. En su rostro se podía ver una expresión de sorpresa "Pasa algo señora?" pregunta el marino "No es nada, puedes retirarte" responde la mujer "Pero señora, tenemos que poner carteles de recompensa, atacaron una base de la Marina" dice el marino "No te preocupes, yo me hago responsable de todo" dijo la mujer. Con eso el marino se había retirado.

**Vicealmirante de la Marina "Flor de Cerezo" – Aoyama Shizuru.**

"Has crecido mucho mi pequeña Nami" dice Shizuru con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos al observar la foto de la chica de pelo naranja "Te has convertido en una mujer hermosa" dijo Shizuru con lágrimas "Veo que has elegido el camino de tu padre" decía Shizuru. En ese momento ella observa el nombre debajo de la foto del chico con el sombrero de paja "Monkey D Luffy, este chico de seguro es el nieto de la Comandante Misa, me pregunto qué harán la Comandante Misa y Garp-San cuando se enteren de esto" dice Shizuru al ver la foto del chico pelinegro con un sombrero de paja.

Grand Line, Mariejoa…

Dentro de Mariejoa se llevaba a cabo la junta mensual de los reyes del mundo "Debemos de hacer algo contra La Armada Revolucionaria, las acciones de este grupo cada vez hacen que ganen más poder, debemos atrapar al líder del grupo" dice uno de los reyes "Así que solo tenemos que atrapar al Revolucionario Dragón" dijo otro de los reyes "Es muy difícil de atraparlo, ese hombre es muy poderoso, estoy seguro que está a la par con los Yonkou" decía otro de los reyes "Usted que piensa Comandante?" pregunta uno de los reyes.

"Conocer los lugares de los ataques de la Armada Revolucionaria es una cosa, localizar al Revolucionario Dragón es algo mucho más complicado" responde una mujer de largo pelo purpura de ojos morados. De piel blanca, vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa negra, debajo de la camisa podía verse una blusa blanca, traía puestos unos tacones negros, encima una capa negra, esta tiene una imagen en la espalda, una cruz con 4 círculos al final de cada lado, en su cintura podía apreciarse una katana.

**Comandante del Gobierno Mundial "La Espada" – Orimura Misa.**

"No tenemos ninguna información sobre la Armada Revolucionaria" dice Misa "_Me estas causando mucho problemas hijo mío_" piensa Misa "Actualmente solo sabemos de unos cuantos miembros de la Armada, Inazuma, Sabo, Bunny Joe, Terry Gilteo y Emporio Ivankof, dos están encerrados en Impel Down, pero hace algún tiempo, nos han informado que desaparecieron dentro de la prisión" dijo Misa "Sabo es un nuevo miembro que ya ha ganado un nombre en el Mundo, ellos son la única forma de saber algo sobre la Armada" dice Misa.

"Que podemos hacer?" pregunta uno de los reyes "En esta situación, no podremos hacer nada" responde Misa "Cuando tengamos alguna información sobre la Armada Revolucionaria se los haremos saber" dice Misa "Con esto ponemos fin a la reunión" dijo Misa mientras se levanta del lugar y sale de la sala "_Quien hubiera pensado que mi propia familia estaría causando estragos en el mundo. Dragón, Momoyo, Ace y estoy segura que muy pronto oiré noticias sobre Luffy_" pensaba Misa suspirando.

* * *

**Comenten!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Nuevo Capitulo Arriba!**

**Si desean un álbum de las imágenes de los nuevos personajes de la Historia. Manden un Mensaje y con gusto les enviare el álbum xD.**

* * *

Capitulo 3 – EL Pirata Buggy "El Payaso"

East Blue, En El Mar…

"Que haremos antes de entrar al Grand Line Senchou?" pregunta Zoro "Primero que nada debemos encontrar un buen barco y más tripulantes" dijo Luffy "Tu qué piensas Nami?" pregunta Luffy "Opino lo mismo que tu, ahora nuestro principal problema es Buggy, que se haya robado el mapa hacia Grand Line es un problema" responde Nami "He escuchado rumores que se ha adueñado de Orengi Island" decía Nami "Entonces ya tenemos un rumbo" dice Luffy sonriendo "A sus órdenes Senchou" dijo Nami sonriendo.

Nuevo Mundo, Tarta Island…

"Nos hemos apoderado de otra isla mama" dice una mujer león. Vestía un vestido negro con unos tacones negros, traía puesto unos lentes oscuros "Eran solo unos patéticos novatos tratando de ganarse un nombre en el Nuevo Mundo" dijo la mujer león "Los aldeanos de la isla ya han aceptado el trato a cambio de la protección" decía la mujer león.

**Miembros de los Piratas de Big Mom – Pekoms. $ 330.000.000.**

"Excelente trabajo Pekoms" dice una gran mujer sentado en un gran sillón. Vestía un vestido blanco con óvalos rojos, traía unos tacones negros, tiene unos grandes ojos negros y unos grandes labios rojos, muchos ácidos estomacales caían de su boca "Muy buen trabajo, otra isla mas bajo mi control, mas dulces y poder para mi, ni esa estúpida Diosa del Mar intentaría quitarme territorios, ella es demasiado buena para eso" dijo la gran mujer con repugnancia.

**Capitana Pirata "Big Mom" – Charlotte Linlin.**

"Mama por que odias tanto a Diosa del Mar?" pregunta Pekoms "Esa mujer arruino todos mis planes, yo era la siguiente en la lista por el título de Yonkou" responde Linlin "Pero entonces, esa estúpida mujer llego al Nuevo Mundo después de estar desaparecida por 5 años, en unos días ella sola se apodero de varias islas del Nuevo Mundo, sin mencionar que fue lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerle frente a Barbablanca" explico Linlin con enojo.

"Solo tres personas de la Nueva Era han podido hacerle frente a Barbablanca y salir con vida" dice Linlin "El Pelirrojo, Kaidou y Diosa del Mar, por ello estos tres junto con Barbablanca fueron nombrados los Yonkou del Nuevo Mundo" dijo Linlin "Hace años me enfrente a Diosa del Mar, esa mujer me venció muy fácilmente" decía Linlin con enojo "La odio con todo mi ser, es por eso que mi mayor meta es destrozar a esa mujer" dijo Linlin con ira.

East Blue, Orengi Island…

"Así que este es el lugar Nami" dice Luffy mientras bajaba del bote. Detrás de el iban Nami y Zoro "Si, se rumorea que esta isla desde hace unos días esta bajo el control del pirata Buggy El Payaso" dijo Nami "Debemos recuperar el mapa de Grand Line, que haremos Senchou?" pregunto Zoro "Nos separaremos, buscaremos pistas sobre Buggy" responde Luffy "Es un buen plan" dice Nami "En marcha" dijo Luffy. Poco después cada uno agarra por su lado.

Mientras tanto en la cuidad de la isla, en el techo del bar. Un grupo de piratas celebraba "Jajaja esta isla es nuestra" dice un pirata "Mientras estemos con el capitán Buggy nadie nos detendrá" dijo otro pirata "Así es muchachos mientras estén conmigo nadie nos detendrá" decía un hombre vestido de payaso. Traía puesto un gorro de capitán naranja, encima traía puesta una capa naranja, lo mas notorio era su gran nariz roja.

**Capitán Pirata "El Payaso" – Buggy. $15.000.000**

"Después de esto nos iremos al Grand Line" dice Buggy "Le mostrare al mundo de lo que es capaz el gran pirata Capitán Buggy" dijo Buggy "Capitán Buggy!" exclama un pirata "Nos han dicho que han visto a 3 personas caminando por la cuidad" decía el pirata "Que cosa, como que hay personas paseando como si nada en mi pueblo, desháganse de ellos!" grito Buggy.

Mientras tanto en la cuidad, Nami caminaba buscando a los ciudadanos "No hay nadie" dice Nami "Donde estará todo el mundo?" se pregunta Nami. En ese momento ella escucha unos rugidos cerca del lugar "Que pasa" decía Nami corriendo hacia donde se escuchan los rugidos. Cuando llega ve a un hombre sobre un león golpeando a un perro, frente a ellos se encontraba una tienda de alimentos para mascotas destruida "Solo es una tienda" dijo el hombre. Vestía un pantalón amarillo, su abrigo de pelo blanco, tiene unas orejas de oso y una barba blanca.

**Miembro de los Piratas de Buggy "El Domador" – Mohji.**

Una ola de ira recorría su cuerpo al ver lo sucedido "Como te atreves" dice Nami con enojo "Oh! tu eres unas de las personas que andan en la cuidad del Capitán Buggy" dijo Mohji "Richie sobre ella, acabala!" grito Mohji. Un gran león blanco se lanza hacia Nami "No te perdonare esto" decía Nami con enojo. De su puño varias chispa eran visibles "Pagaras por esto" dice Nami con enojo "_**Rakurai**_**"** exclama Nami. Un golpe de rayo daba en el puro rostro del león, rápidamente el león era electrocutado por el golpe.

"Richie!" exclama asustado Mohji "Sigues tu" dice Nami con una mirada fría "Espera! perdóname no fue mi intención" decía Mohji asustado "A mi no es a quien debes pedir perdón" dijo Nami enojada "_**Rakurai**_" exclama Nami. Un golpe de rayo daba de lleno en el rostro de Mohji, este era electrocutado al instante dejándolo inconsciente.

En ese momento Nami se acerca al perro herido "Estas bien, ese sujeto y el león ya pagaron por lo que te hicieron, perdona por lo de tu casa" dice Nami mientras cargaba al perro en sus brazos "Vamos! debemos curarte esas heridas" dijo Nami "Necesitamos un lugar seguro" decía Nami mientras recorría la cuidad con el perro en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la cuidad "Chico que haces aquí?" pregunta un anciano "Eh? Hola soy Monkey D Luffy" responde Luffy "Soy el alcalde de la cuidad Boodle" dice el anciano "Esta cuidad esta siendo invadida por piratas, debes salir de aquí chico" dijo Boodle alejando de Luffy "A donde vas viejo?" pregunto Luffy "Hacerle frente a Buggy" respondió Boodle. En ese momento un cañonazo arrasa con varias casas de la cuidad, ante la sorpresa de Boodle y Luffy "La bala Buggy" decía Boodle con enojo "Me las pagara!" grito Boodle saliendo corriendo del lugar. Luffy solo veía a Boodle alejándose "Será mejor seguirlo" dijo Luffy.

Mientras tanto en el techo del bar "Preparen la siguiente bala Buggy" dice Buggy "Donde estas Buggy!" exclama Boodle "Quien eres tu?" pregunta Buggy "Baja y lucha conmigo Buggy!" exclamo Boodle "Luchar dices" dijo Buggy. En ese momento la mano de Buggy se separa de su cuerpo, esta sale volando directo hacia Boodle, la mano de Buggy agarra el cuello de Boodle y empieza ahorcarlo.

"Por que quieres luchar conmigo, por fama?" pregunta Buggy "He venido a proteger mi cuidad que es mi tesoro" responde Boodle "Pero qué diablos dices, una cuidad no es un tesoro" dice Buggy "No espero que alguien como tu lo entienda" dijo Boodle con esfuerzo "Como te atreves" decía Buggy mientras apretaba más con su mano el cuello de Boodle "Arg!" exclama Boodle de dolor "Después de esto iré a Grand Line y todos los tesoros del mundo serian míos jajajaja" reía Buggy. En ese momento un chico quita la mano de Buggy del cuello de Boodle "Haces mucho escándalo" dice Luffy "Tu oponente seré yo Buggy" dijo Luffy sonriendo.

"Luffy!" se escucha el grito de una chica entrando al lugar "Nami" dice Luffy "Con que estos son los insectos que merodeaban mi cuidad" dijo Buggy "Porque están aquí ustedes chicos, esto no es su asunto, yo peleare solo, no se metan" decía Boodle. Una pequeña onda invisible sale del cuerpo de Luffy, cuando esta onda llega a Boodle, este cae inconsciente "Era eso necesario" dice Nami "Es para que no estorbe" dijo Luffy "Espesemos estos narizotas" decía Luffy mientras se tronado sus nudillos

"Maldito enano!" grita Buggy con enojo "Disparen la bala Buggy" dice Buggy enojado. Un cañonazo es disparado, este iba directo hacia Luffy, el empezaba a tomar aire "_**Gomu Gomu no Fuusen**_" exclama Luffy. Su cuerpo se infla como un globo, la bala rebota en su cuerpo regresándose hacia donde se encontraban Buggy y su tripulación, la bala les dio de lleno destruyendo el bar por completo.

"Jajaja eres bueno enano" se escucha una voz entre los escombros del bar. 3 piratas inconscientes y quemados son vistos, detrás de ellos se encuentran Buggy y otro pirata completamente ilesos "Ha usado a sus nakamas como escudo" dice Nami "Ahora si estoy furioso" dijo Buggy "Yo me encargare de ellos capitán" decía el pirata a lado de Buggy. Vestía un pantalón negro con un chaleco azul, una banda verde en su cintura, zapatos de payaso y una bufanda.

**Miembro de los Piratas de Buggy "El Acróbata" – Kabaji.**

"Yo tomare su venganza" dice Kabaji montando un monociclo. Traía una espada en su mano, el se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Luffy, antes de que tocara a Luffy con su espada, alguien se interpuso en su camino "Perdona por llegar tarde Senchou, esta cuidad tiene muchos caminos" dijo Zoro mientras detenía el ataque de Kabaji con su espada "Oh! eres Roronoa Zoro" decía Kabaji "_**Kaji Oyaji**_" exclama Kabaji. Un aliento de fuego daba de lleno en el rostro de Zoro, en un movimiento rápido Kabaji logra corto por el costado a Zoro.

"Eso es un truco sucio" dice Nami mientras Zoro se tocaba el corte en su cintura "_**Yukemurin Satsujin Jiken**_" exclama Kabaji dándole vueltas a su espada. Kabaji logra levantar una cortina de humo "Esto es solo polvo" dijo Zoro. Dentro de la cortina de polvo, salía Kabaji dirigiéndose con su espada hacia Zoro, en un rápido movimiento Zoro logra cubrirse del ataque de Kabaji con sus dos espadas "Eso fue un error" decía Kabaji. El lanza una patada golpeando la herida en la cintura de Zoro.

"Ah!" grita de dolor Zoro "Los hombres no deben de llorar" dice Kabaji "Muere de una vez Roronoa Zoro" dijo Kabaji mientras se lanzaba hacia Zoro. En un rápido movimiento de Zoro, el logra golpear el rostro de Kabaji con la guarda de su espada "Vaya perdedor, te diviertes dándome en la herida" decía Zoro. En ese momento Zoro se corta su cintura, en el mismo lugar de la herida con su espada "Que idiota se ha cortado el solo" dice Kabaji. Luffy y Nami solo miraban con unas miradas serias la pelea.

"Espero estés satisfecho ahora que te he dado ventaja" dice Zoro "Nunca he perdido contra un espadachín" dijo Zoro mientras colocaba una espada en su boca "Esa herida es una escusa para cuando pierdas" decía Kabaji "Es al revés, aun con esta herida, perderás contra mi" dice Zoro mientras ponía sus brazos por los lados con sus espadas levantadas "Nami, quiero que vayas y busques el mapa, si encuentras algún tesoro, puedes quedártelo" dijo Luffy seriamente viendo la pelea "Nosotros nos encargaremos aquí" decía Luffy "De acuerdo" dice Nami saliendo del lugar.

"Prepárate Roronoa Zoro" dice Kabaji "_**Kamikaze Hyaku Koma Gakijou**_" exclama Kabaji. Varios trompos son lanzados hacia Zoro, el con sus espadas se cubría de todos los trompos "_**Yamanobaro**__"_ exclama Kabaji. Con su monociclo subía por las paredes de las casas "_**Bara Bara Cannon**_" se escucha Buggy. Una de sus manos se dirigía hacia Zoro "Kabaji yo lo sujeto y tu mátalo" dice Buggy. En ese momento Luffy rápidamente pisa la mano de Buggy antes de que llegue hacia Zoro "No te metas en la pelea" dice Luffy. En su rostro podría apreciarse una mirada muy fría

"_**Uchiage Hanabi Ichirin Zashi**_" exclama Kabaji. El caía de gran altura empicada hacia Zoro con su espada, Zoro se aparta del lugar antes de que Kabaji caiga "Ya es suficiente" dice Zoro "Estoy cansado de tus trucos de circo" dijo Zoro "_**Oni Giri**_" exclama Zoro. En un movimiento directo, Zoro logra darle tres cortes en el pecho de Kabaji "Perder contra unos ladrones" decía Kabaji antes de caer inconsciente "No somos ladrones, somos piratas" dijo Zoro mientras caía dormido en el suelo.

"Es nuestro turno" dice Luffy "Son piratas?" pregunta Buggy "Así es, y quiero el mapa de Grand Line" responde Luffy "El Grand Line no es un patio de recreo enano" dijo Buggy "Eso ya lo se, pero después de todo yo seré el Rey de los Piratas" decía Luffy "Deja de decir idioteces, Rey de los Piratas tu, entonces que soy yo, dios, deja de soñar enano" dice Buggy "Empecemos, hablas mucho" dijo Luffy.

"Maldito enano, me recuerdas mucho a ese loco de Akagami" dice Buggy "Akagami, te refieres a Shanks" dijo Luffy "Ese sujeto siempre me causo problemas" decía Buggy mientras sacaba 8 cuchillos y los ponía entre sus dedos, además de que tenia un cuchillo en cada zapato "_**Bara Bara Senbei**_" exclama Buggy. Las piernas de Buggy se separan de su cuerpo, saliendo disparadas hacia Luffy girando velozmente, Luffy solo salta esquivando el ataque.

"Te tengo" dice Buggy mientras lanzaba sus cuchillos hacia Luffy "Tu crees" dijo Luffy estirando su mano agarrándose de un poste, saliendo de la mira de los cuchillos "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. El lanza un golpe hacia Buggy, el solo se mueve aun lado esquivando el golpe "El que te estires es una debilidad mas para ti, te cortare" dice Buggy mientras trataba de cortar los brazos de Luffy.

"_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Con su otro brazo lanza un golpe hacia la cabeza de Buggy "_**Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasu**_" exclama Buggy. Su cabeza se separa de su cuerpo antes de que llegue el golpe de Luffy "Eres bueno, sabes cuándo separarte" dice Luffy "_**Bara Bara Hou**_" exclama Buggy. Su brazo se separa de su cuerpo y sale disparado hacia Luffy, el paro el brazo con sus manos "Mala idea enano" dijo Buggy. La mano se separa del brazo, los cuchillos en la mano hace un corte en la mejilla de Luffy y un gran corte en el sombrero de paja.

"Tu!" exclama Luffy con enojo "Como te atreves a dañar mi sombrero" dice Luffy enojado "Este sombrero es mi tesoro, no te perdonare al haberlo dañado" dijo Luffy "Como si me importara" decía Buggy. La mano de Buggy sale directo hacia Luffy atravesando el sombrero de paja con los cuchillos ante la mirada sorprendida de Luffy.

Una fuerte presión empezaba a sentirse en el ambiente "_Que diablos es esta sensación_" pensaba Buggy con miedo "_Es la misma sensación que desprendía Roger Senchou_" piensa Buggy asustado "El sombrero de Shanks, le prometí que se lo devolvería" dice Luffy en un susurro. Su pelo cubría sus ojos "Así que este es el sombrero de Shanks, ya me sonaba de algo" dijo Buggy mientras escupía el sombrero. Luffy se lanza contra Buggy, una mirada llena de furia estaba en su rostro.

"_**Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasu**_" exclama Buggy. La cabeza de el se separa del cuerpo "Shanks es mejor pirata que tu" dice Luffy. En ese momento Luffy golpea el estómago de Buggy con fuerza "_**Bara Bara…**_" exclama Buggy. Pero antes de que terminara Luffy aparece encima de el golpeando nueva mente el estomago "Como si fuera a dejar que te vuelvas a separar" dijo Luffy. Una mirada fría estaba presente en su rostro "_Esa mirada es como la de Roger Senchou_" piensa Buggy asustado.

"_Parece que has dejado tu marca en Luffy, papa_" piensa Nami. Mientras veía la batalla de Luffy y Buggy, a su lado una gran bolsa estaba presente "Con todo lo que dice Luffy de ti, me gustaría saber el tipo de persona que eres papa" dice Nami en un susurro "Ese estúpido de Akagami arruino mi vida por completo" dijo Buggy "Por su culpa perdí un gran mapa del tesoro y termine comiendo una Akuma no Mi" decía Buggy.

"Sabes una cosa chico, odio cuando la gente se pone a robar mis tesoros" dice Buggy. En ese momento la parte de arriba de su cuerpo se separa, este sale volando hacia Nami "Eh?" exclama Luffy. El rápidamente se percata hacia dónde va Buggy "Cuidado Nami!" grito Luffy "Deja mi tesoro pequeña ladrona" dijo Buggy mientras preparaba los cuchillos de sus manos. Antes de que Buggy llegara a Nami, el se detiene de repente, una mueca de dolor aparece en Buggy.

"Eres algo idiota" dice Luffy. El había pateado las partes nobles de Buggy "Terminare con ustedes malditos enanos" dijo Buggy enojado "_**Bara Bara Festival**_" exclama Buggy. Su cuerpo se había separado en varias partes "Esto es un problema" decía Luffy. En ese momento Luffy ve algo en el suelo "Ahora no podrán salvarte chica" dice Buggy. Mientras se lanza hacia Nami, en ese momento una mueca de dolor aparece en el rostro de Buggy, Luffy había pisado con fuerza los pies de Buggy.

"Deja de jugar maldito enano" dice Buggy "El que debe dejar de jugar eres tu" dijo Nami "_**Rakurai**_" exclama Nami. Un golpe rayo daba en pleno rostro de Buggy "Arg!" exclama Buggy de dolor "Yo soy tu oponente" decía Luffy apareciendo frente a Buggy dando una patada en pleno rostro "Esa patada es parte de Shanks" dice Luffy "Luffy encontré el mapa" dijo Nami.

"Bien hecho Nami" dice Luffy "Esto aun no termina enano, _**Reunión Bara Bara Partes**_" exclama Buggy. Su cuerpo se había unido por completo "Luffy déjame terminar esto" dijo Nami. En su mano pequeñas descargas eléctricas se juntaban en una bola "_**Raipasu**_" exclama Nami. Sus pies se habían envuelto en una pequeña capa de electricidad, en un rápido movimiento ella había desaparecido, apareciendo detrás de Buggy "_**Raijuu**_" exclama Nami. De la pequeña bola eléctrica juntada en su mano, un gran rayo había salido disparado dándole de lleno a Buggy, este salió volando por los aires.

"Wow" dice Luffy sorprendido. Poco después el había recogido su sombrero, aunque este se encontraba muy dañado "Será mejor salir de aquí Nami" dijo Luffy mientras recogía a Zoro y al alcalde "Hay que buscar un lugar seguro para el alcalde" decía Luffy poniéndose en marcha.

Nuevo Mundo, Tokeo Island…

"Por que siempre quieren esta isla, a pesar que saben que es una de las islas favoritas de mi capitana" dice una joven de 20 años. De pelo negro largo que llega hasta la cintura, de ojos perla, vestía una blusa blanca de tirantes, con un pantalón negro pegado que definía muy bien su increíble figura, traía puestas unas zapatillas ligeras, en sus manos traía puestos unos guantes negros "Deberían tener mas cuidado con las pertenencias de los demás" dice la joven. Frente a ella un gran numero de piratas todos golpeados eran presente "Maldita mujer" dijo un pirata herido.

**2º Oficial de los Piratas de la Diosa del Mar - Matsunaga Tsubame.**

"Capitán, ella es una de las oficiales de la Diosa del Mar" dice un pirata "Maldita sea por que diablos caímos en una isla de uno de los Yonkou" dio el capitán "Supongo que es mala suerte" decía Tsubame con una sonrisa "Se retiraran por las buenas o por las malas?" pregunta Tsubame con una sonrisa. Después de esas palabras todos los piratas salieron corriendo del lugar "Eso fue sencillo" dijo Tsubame suspirando pero con una sonrisa puesta en su bello rostro.

Marineford, Cuartel General de la Marina…

"Ese maldito mocoso, como se le ocurre convertirse en una pirata" decía un hombre moreno de mayor edad de pelo blanco corto con un bigote y barba blanca. Vestía un uniforme blanco de la marina con unos zapatos negros "Ese pequeño idiota, me las pagara cuando me lo encuentre" dice el viejo "Debería calmarse Vicealmirante" dijo Shizuru "No me digas que me calme!" exclama el viejo.

**Vicealmirante de la Marina "El Puño" – Monkey D Garp.**

"Primero Ace y ahora Luffy, esos mocosos del demonio no aprecian nada" dice Garp enojado "Debería calmarse un poco, interferí un poco para que no pusieran carteles de búsqueda" dijo Shizuru "Esa chica, es hija tuya y de Akagami no es cierto?" pregunta Garp viendo una foto de Nami "Si" responde Shizuru en un susurro "Debes de impedir que ese apellido se extienda por el mundo, Luffy tiene suerte de que nadie conozca el apellido de mi hijo" decía Garp saliendo del lugar "Lo se" dice Shizuru.

"Pero de igual forma no creo que se tarde mucho en descubrir los orígenes de Luffy y Nami, estoy segura que ellos muy pronto serán conocidos por todo el mundo" dice Shizuru observando el mar por una ventana "La Hija de un Vicealmirante de la Marina y un Yonkou, el Hijo de un Yonkou y el Hombre mas Buscando del Mundo, sin duda si eso llega a rebelarse, sus vidas correrán un grave peligro" dijo Shizuru dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

* * *

**Se Agradecen Comentarios! n.n**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Poco a poco se irán descubriendo a las tripulantes de la Diosa del Mar xD.**

_**Nota: Todos los Miembros de la Diosa del Mar seran Mujeres. Mas adelante sabran el por que n.n**_

* * *

Capitulo 4 – El Mentiroso

Nuevo Mundo, En El Mar…

En un barco, un pequeño grupo de piratas, todo el grupo eran mujeres "Así que Shiki se ha apoderado de Merville" dijo una chica. De 25 años, pelo negro largo ondulado, de ojos purpura, vestía un pequeño vestido blanco con un escote en v dejando a la vista parte de su pecho, su vestido dejaba ver sus bellas piernas, ella es una mujer hermosa de impresionante figura, traía puestos unos tacones blancos.

**3º Oficial de los Piratas de la Diosa del Mar – Benkei Musashibou**

En su mano una gran lanza dorada era vista, en su brazo por medio de dos cuerdas, una roja y otra blanca colgaba una botella de sake "Esta información debe ser enviada a la capitana" dice Musashibou tomando un trago de sake "Entendido! La enviaremos de inmediato" dijo una mujer pirata "Parece ser que muy pronto se volverá muy entretenido, pero por mientras seguiré disfrutando este delicioso sake" decía Musashibou bebiendo su sake con alegría.

East Blue, Syrup Island…

En la costa de la isla, se observa un par de botes anclados "Podremos conseguir provisiones en esta isla, si tenemos suerte podremos encontrar un barco" dice Nami bajando de un bote "Significa que hay un pueblo en esta isla?" pregunta Zoro "Si, es uno pequeño, pero estoy segura que encontraremos provisiones aquí" responde Nami "Muy bien, en marcha" dijo Luffy.

"Yo tengo una duda" dice Zoro "Quienes son ellos" dijo Zoro apuntando a unos arbustos. Detrás de ellos, se encontraban un muchacho y 3 niños "Nos han descubierto huyan!" grito uno de los niños. Pronto los 3 niños empezaron a correr "Ustedes cobardes!" exclama el muchacho. En ese momento el muchacho voltea hacia Luffy, Zoro y Nami.

**Muchacho del pueblo – Usopp. **

"Soy el mejor pirata del pueblo, la gente me llama Capitán Usopp" dice el muchacho "Si están intentando invadir el pueblo, será mejor que lo olviden, mandare a mis 80 millones de hombres a la batalla" dijo Usopp "Es mentira" menciono Nami "Maldita sea, me ha descubierto!" exclama Usopp asustado "Creías que eso serviría" dijo Nami con una gotita estilo anime.

"He exagerado mas de la cuenta y tu eres muy lista" dice Usopp asustado "Jajaja" reía Luffy ante lo ocurrido "No te rías de mi!" grito Usopp "Me siento muy orgulloso de mis mentiras, por eso todo el mundo me conoce, como Usopp el orgulloso" dijo Usopp "No te preocupes, no venimos a invadir el pueblo, estamos en busca de provisiones, nakamas y un barco" decía Luffy.

"Así que buscan nakamas" dice Usopp "Así es" dijo Luffy "De seguro tendrán muchas aventuras" decía Usopp "Si quieren un barco yo se donde pueden conseguirlo" dice Usopp "De verdad!" exclama Nami "Hay una mansión en el pueblo, a ellos les sobra dinero y tienen un barco" dijo Usopp "La propietaria es una chica, lo único que hace es dormir, porque casi siempre está enferma" decía Usopp "Y que hace una chica con una mansión?" preguntó Nami.

"Verán, el verano pasado sus padres murieron, ella heredo todo, la casa y el dinero" responde Usopp "Pero a pesar de que tiene mucho dinero, ella no es nada feliz" dice Usopp "Pues entonces, creo que debemos buscar un barco en el siguiente pueblo" dijo Nami "Me parece bien" decía Luffy "Antes dijeron que están en buscas de nakamas?" pregunta Usopp "Lo dices por alguien en concreto" responde Luffy "Yo puedo ser su capitán" dice Usopp "No gracias" responden Luffy, Nami y Zoro "Ni siquiera lo han pensado!" exclama Usopp.

Mientras tanto en la mansión del pueblo "Que ocurre señorita Kaya?" pregunta el mayordomo "Kurahadol tengo ganas de ver a Usopp" responde una chica de pelo rubio corto. Este llegaba hasta los hombros, tiene unos ojos negros, se encontraba vestida con una pijama tipo vestido de color amarillo, ella se encontraba acostada en una cama "Otra vez" dice el mayordomo "Si, quiero verlo, que pasa con eso?" pregunta Kaya.

**Propietaria de la Mansión – Kaya.**

"Le ha dicho mil veces que el es el mentiroso del pueblo" responde Kurahadol "Es una mala influencia para usted señorita" dice Kurahadol. El era un hombre de pelo corto negro peinado hacia atrás, tiene unos ojos negros, traía puestos unos lentes, vestía un típico traje negro, tenia puestos unos zapatos negros con líneas blancas.

**Mayordomo de la Señorita Kaya – Kurahadol.**

"Eres malo" dice Kaya "Aunque me diga eso no puedo permitirle verle" dijo Kurahadol "Recuerde que su padre la dejo a mi cuidado" decía Kurahadol "Aquí está tu medicina" dice Kurahadol mientras salía de la habitación "Gracias" dice Kaya. En ese momento alguien toca la ventana de la habitación de Kaya.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo "Se ha ido rápido" dice Luffy. Tanto el como Nami y Zoro se encontraban caminando por el pueblo "Dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer" dijo Nami "Menciono que iría a la mansión" decía Zoro "Deberíamos ir?" pregunta Zoro. En ese momento los 3 niños que estaban con Usopp aparecen "Donde está el capitán Usopp?" preguntan los niños "Se fue, dijo que tenia que ir a la mansión" responde Nami "Oh! entonces ya es hora" dicen los niños.

En la mansión "Usopp-San!" exclama Kaya "Hola, porque pareces tan triste" dice Usopp "Siento no poder dejarte entrar, Kurahadol no es mala persona, ya se lo pedí" dijo Kaya "No te preocupes, prefiero estar aquí, no me gustan las formalidades" decía Usopp "Ya me conoces, soy el mejor aventurero que existe" dice Usopp "Dime que historia me vas a contar hoy" dijo Kaya emocionada.

"Hoy te contare la historia de cuando derrote a un pez dorado gigante en el South Blue cuando tenia 5 años" dice Usopp "Pez dorado?" pregunto Kaya "Si era enorme, la primera vez pensé que era una isla" responde Usopp. El contaba la historia, mientras Kaya reía alegremente "Y que paso con el pez dorado?" pregunta Kaya "lo mate y le di su carne a la cuidad de los enanos" contesto Usopp.

"Estaban tan agradecidos que me llamaron…" dice Usopp. En ese momento unos niños entran gritando "Capitán!" gritan los niños "Si, así es como me llamaban, Capitán" dijo Usopp "Eh?" exclama Usopp. En ese momento voltea hacia los niños, cuando los ve, también observa a Luffy, Nami y Zoro acompañándolos "Pero que hacen todos aquí!" grito Usopp.

"Ese chico nos pidió que lo trajéramos" dicen los niños "Quien es?" pregunta Kaya "Mucho gusto, soy Monkey D Luffy" se presentó Luffy sonriendo "Estas personas han oído de mis grandezas y han venido a unirse a la tripulación de Usopp" dice Usopp "Para nada, no tiene nada que ver con eso" dijo Luffy "En realidad venia por un favor" decía Luffy "Un favor? A mi?" pregunto Kaya "Me dijeron que tienes un barco, quería ver si es posible si puedes vendérmelo, el precio no es problema" respondió Luffy sonriendo.

"Que están haciendo!" se escucha un grito a lo lejos "No esta bien que entren a casas ajenas" dice el mayordomo acercándose "Tss! es el" dijo Usopp "Kurahadol ellos son…" trataba de decir Kaya "No quiero ninguna excusa señorita Kaya" decía Kurahadol "Será mejor que salgan de aquí ahora mismo" dice Kurahadol "Usopp, que haces aquí, los guardias ya tienen prohibido dejarte entrar" dijo Kurahadol.

"Tu, el hijo de un pirata de clase baja, no vuelvas acercarte a la señorita Kaya" dice Kurahadol "Pirata de clase baja" dijo Usopp enojado "Eres muy distinto a la señorita Kaya, que quieres de ella, dinero?" pregunto Kurahadol "Te estás pasando Kurahaol, pídele perdón a Usopp ahora mismo!" exclama Kaya "Porque tendría que pedirle perdón a esta basura, solo he dicho la verdad" dijo Kurahadol.

En ese momento Usopp se lanza hacia Kurahadol, pero antes de llegar a el es detenido por Luffy "Me sorprende mayordomo, insultar a uno de los 3 oficiales del Yonkou Akagami, es algo muy valiente si me lo pregunta" dice Luffy dejando a todos sorprendidos por lo dicho "Aka… Akagami" dijo Kaya sorprendida "Uno de los oficiales del Yonkou Akagami" decía Kurahadol sorprendido "3º oficial de los piratas del Pelirrojo, el pistolero Yasopp, el padre de Usopp" dijo Luffy.

"_Así que el es el hijo de uno de los piratas al mando de mi padre_" piensa Nami "Eso no quita el hecho de que es hijo de un pirata, lo único que quiere es el dinero de la señorita Kaya" dice Kurahadol "Tenemos que irnos Usopp, no debemos causar problemas" dijo Luffy sacando a Usopp de la casa, detrás de el, Zoro, Nami y los 3 niños los seguían.

"Wow es el capitán es hijo de uno de los piratas de Akagami" dice uno de los niños "Eso yo no lo sabia" dice otro "El capitán es tan genial" decía el ultimo niño "Necesito hablar contigo Usoop, Nami, Zoro no nos interrumpan" dice Luffy "De acuerdo" dijeron Nami y Zoro. Poco después Luffy y Usopp se alejan del lugar.

"Como conoces a mi padre?" pregunta Usopp "Lo conocí hace años, fue cuando Shanks visito mi isla natal" responde Luffy "Vaya, pensar que uno de los Yonkou viajaba por este mar" dice Usopp "La verdad no recuerdo muy bien por que vino al East Blue" dijo Luffy "_Claro que lo recuerdo, el me dijo que venia a visitar a su hija, vino a visitar a Nami, pero no puedo decir eso, nadie debe saber que Nami es hija de Shanks_" piensa Luffy.

"Sabes donde esta?" pregunta Usopp "Ni idea" responde Luffy "Es increíble que mi padre este en la tripulación de Akagami" dice Usopp "Yasopp es un gran pirata, es uno de los mejores tiradores que he visto, tal vez es el mejor" dijo Luffy "Echarte al mar sin saber que depara el futuro, estoy muy orgulloso de mi padre" decía Usopp. En ese momento tanto Luffy como Usopp observan a dos personas en la orilla del mar "Ese es el mayordomo" dice Luffy observando a una de las dos personas.

"Jango, te dije que no te hicieras notar en el pueblo y te encuentro dormido en la calle" dice Kurahadol "No me hago notar, soy muy silencioso" dijo un hombre delgado de pelo gris largo ondulado. Vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa azul, traía puestos unos zapatos de baile negro con blanco "Como sigue el plan?" pregunta Kurahadol "Todo bien, para mañana ya habremos matado a la chica de la mansión" responde Jango.

**Capitán de los Piratas del Gato Negro – Jango. $5.000.000.**

"No digas matar, esa es una palabra muy fea" dice Kurahadol "Oh! perdón, mas bien accidente, pero todo va según el plan capitán Kuro" dijo Jango "No me llames así, abandone ese nombre hace años" decía Kurahadol "Oh! perdone" dice Jango "Tiene que ser rápido, la tripulación esta sedienta de sangre" dijo Jango.

**Antiguo Capitán Pirata de los Piratas del Gato Negro "El De Los Mil Planes" – Kuro (Kurahadol). $16.000.000.**

"Debemos irnos" dice Luffy "Capitán Kuro, he escuchado ese nombre antes, era un famoso pirata del East Blue, saqueo muchos pueblos, según se fue detenido por la Marina y ejecutado hace 3 años" dijo Usopp "Necesito avisar al pueblo sobre esto" decía Usopp mientras salía corriendo hacia el pueblo "Será mejor que regrese con Nami y Zoro" dice Luffy saliendo del lugar.

Mas tarde…

"Así que no te creyeron" dice Luffy "Parece que Kuro tenía razón" dijo Luffy "Soy un mentiroso después de todo" decía Usopp con tristeza "Pero de igual manera los piratas atacaran mañana" dice Nami "Esperare a los piratas aquí, defenderé el pueblo, los venceré antes de que lleguen al pueblo, hare que el siguiente día sea una día común para el pueblo" dijo Usopp "Eres un buen tipo, le has mentido a los niños para que no se involucren en esto" decía Zoro.

"Te ayudaremos con esto" dice Luffy "Te advierto que yo me quedare con todos los tesoros" dijo Nami "Eh?" exclama Usopp "Por qué quieren ayudarme?" pregunta Usopp "Se nota que estas muerto de miedo" responde Luffy sonriendo "Además, ellos son muchos" decía Zoro "No sean idiotas, como voy a tenerles miedo, soy el gran capitán Usopp, el guerrero del mar!" grito Usopp mientras sus piernas no paraban de temblar "Son los piratas de Kuro, es normal que sienta miedo!" grita Usopp.

"Eres un buen tipo, por eso te ayudaremos" dice Zoro "Exacto" dijo Luffy "Cual es su especialidad?" pregunta Usopp "Cortar" responde Zoro "Robar y pelear" contesta Nami "Dominar y golpear" menciona Luffy sonriendo "La mía es escapar" dice Usopp "Tú también debes pelear!" exclaman Luffy, Nami y Zoro.

Al día siguiente en la mañana…

Los piratas de Kuro empezaban a subir la cuesta que iba directamente al pueblo "Vayan y destruyan todo!" exclama Jango. En ese momento varios piratas reciben disparos de bolas de metal "Hay personas ahí capitán Jango" dice un pirata señalando la cima de la cuesta, 4 personas son vistas, un chico con una resortera, una chica de pelo naranja, un chico con 3 espadas y un chico con un sombrero de paja "Soy el gran capitán Usopp, los estaba esperando piratas" dijo Usopp "Oie! Oie! Oie!" exclaman Luffy, Nami y Zoro.

"Esto será algo interesante" dice Luffy sonriendo "Vayan por ellos idiotas!" exclama Jango. En ese momento todos los piratas se lanzan hacia Luffy y los demás "Bueno es hora de…" pero Luffy no pudo terminar "Espere Senchou, permítame acabar con ellos" dijo Zoro "Ah? Claro por mi no hay problema" decía Luffy. En ese momento con dos espadas a la mano Zoro avanza hacia los piratas "_**Tatsumaki**_" exclama Zoro. Con sus dos espadas crea un pequeño tornado mandando a volar a los piratas.

"Idiotas, dejándose perder por unos niños" dice Jango "Cuando diga jango, ustedes se levantaran más fuertes" dijo Jango. En ese momento empieza a mover un pequeño aro frente a los piratas "One, two, jango!" exclama Jango. En ese momento todos los piratas se levantan "Arg!" gritaban los piratas "Wow!" exclama Zoro "Yo me hare cargo Zoro" dice Luffy. Una mirada seria aparecía en su rostro, una onda invisible salía de el, cuando la onda llegaba con los piratas, caían inconscientes uno por uno.

"Como diablos" dice Jango sorprendido "Hermanos Nyaban!" exclama Jango. En ese momentos dos hombres salen del barco, los dos tenían la apariencia de gato, el primero era uno gordo de ojos negros, vestía un disfraz de gato, el segundo era delgado de pelo verde de ojos verdes, también esta disfrazado de gato.

**Miembro de los Piratas de Kuro – Buchi.**

**Miembro de los Piratas de Kuro – Sham.**

"A sus servicios capitán Jango" dicen Buchi y Sham "Encárguense de esos niños" dice Jango. En ese momento Sham sale disparo hacia Zoro, en sus manos unas garras de gato estaban listas, Zoro en un rápido movimiento de su espada se logra cubrir de la garra de Sham "Eres bueno" dijo Sham. En ese momento Zoro se daba cuenta de las dos espadas que traía Sham en la espalda "Que! en que momento me las quitaste!" exclama Zoro sorprendido.

"Esto ya es personal" dice Zoro "Estas cosas son muy molestas" dijo Sham tirando las espadas de Zoro "Debes tratar las cosas de otras personas con respeto" decía Zoro lanzándose hacia Sham. En un movimiento rápido con su espada, Zoro logra cortar el costado de Sham "Lamentablemente, solo cortaste mi playera" dice Sham. En ese momento el sujeta ambos brazos de Zoro "Buchi mátalo de una vez" dijo Sham "Nami" decía Luffy "Si!" exclama Nami "_**Raipasu**_" exclama Nami. Ella desaparece en un rayo naranja.

"Allá voy" dice Buchi "_**Cat Kill, Cat The Funjatta**_" exclama Buchi. El salta al aire, iba cayendo empicada con una patada hacia Zoro, antes de que Buchi llegara a Zoro, un relámpago naranja se interpone en su camino, tanto Buchi y Sham sientes una patada en su rostro "Dos contra uno es injusto" se escucha la voz de una chica "Nami" dijo Zoro "Ya estamos parejos" decía Nami sonriendo "Esto se complica" dice Sham "Que chica más molesta" dijo Buchi.

"Yo me encargo del flaco" dice Zoro "Como gustes" dice Nami "_**Pussy Willow Parade**_" exclaman Buchi y Sham. Ellos se lanzan hacia Zoro y Nami con un ataque rápido con sus garras, Zoro se cubría de las garras con su espada, Nami esquivaba las garras gracias a su velocidad "_**Raipasu**_" exclama Nami. Ella desaparece en un rayo naranja, ella se dirigía hacia donde estaban las otras espadas de Zoro "Aquí van Zoro!" exclama Nami lanzando las espadas, Zoro logra atrapar ambas espadas "Esto está mejor" decía Zoro sonriendo.

"Por que diablos tardan tanto" se escucha la voz de un hombre llegando al lugar "Capitán Kuro!" exclama Jango asustado "Como es posible que unos niños los hayan detenido" dice Kuro "Que débiles son" dijo Kuro "Débiles" decía Sham "Debería cuidar sus palabras capitán Kuro" dice Buchi.

En ese momento ambos se lanzan hacia Kuro, en un rápido movimiento Kuro logra ponerse una par de garras largas "A quien decían que iban a matar" dijo Kuro. En un instante el aparece detrás de Sham y Buchi "Es cierto, soy mas lento que antes, pero igual forma, aun puedo matarlos" decía Kuro "Tienen cinco minutos para vencer a esos niños" dice Kuro soltando a Buchi y Sham.

En ese momento tanto Sham como Buchi se lanzan hacia Zoro y Nami "_**Tora Gari**_" exclama Zoro. Con un movimiento rápido, logra dar dos cortes profundos en Sham "_**Raiken**_" exclama Nami. Una pequeña bola de rayos estaba en su puño, ella logra darle un golpe en la pura mandíbula a Buchi "Wow!" exclama sorprendido Usopp "Son muy fuertes" dice Usopp con sorpresa "Han vencido a los hermanos Nyaban de un solo golpe" dijo Jango sorprendido.

"Capitán Jango hipnotíceme" dice Buchi "Cuando diga jango tu fuerza será 10 veces más, one, two, jango!" exclama Jango. En ese momento grandes músculos aparecen en Buchi "Ah!" grita Buchi "Encárgate del espadachín Buchi" decía Jango "Kurahadol para esto!" se escucha la voz de una chica entrando al lugar "Que sorpresa señorita Kaya" dice Kuro "Merry ya me lo ha contado" dijo Kaya "Debo pedirte una disculpa Usopp-San aunque sé que es algo tarde" decía Kaya "Eso es lo de menos, tienes que huir de aquí!" grito Usopp.

"He sido muy paciente estos 3 años señorita Kaya" dice Kuro "Todo para este día, el día en el que te matare" dijo Kuro. El se lanza hacia Kaya, en ese momento Kuro recibe un golpe en el puro rostro "No deberías atacar a una mujer indefensa" decía Luffy. Su brazo estaba estirado por completo "Le ha dado al capitán Kuro!" exclama Jango sorprendido "Ahora es mi turno de pelear" dice Luffy sonriendo.

Grand Line, San Faldo…

"Disculpen, han visto a esta persona?" pregunta un joven pelinegro de ojos negros. Viste un short negro y botas negras, sin ninguna playera encima, tiene una capa que cubre el cuerpo por completo y un sombrero negro. Este hombre, es el Comandante de la 2° División de los Piratas de Barbabablanca, Puño de Fuego, Portagas D Ace. Actualmente se encontraba dentro de un bar "Lo he visto, estaba en un bar hace dos semanas, decía algo sobre ir al inicio de Grand Line" responde un camarero viendo una foto.

"Se hizo llamar a si mismo el pirata Barbanegra" dice el camarero "Ya veo, muchísimas gracias" dijo Ace. El empezó a salir del bar "Así que se dirige a la entrada de Grand Line. Whiskey Peak, Little Garden, Drum y Arabasta, las islas que marcan el inicio de Grand Line" decía Ace "No sé qué es lo que planeas Teach, pero no te dejare escapar, has cometido el peor acto cometido dentro de los Piratas de Barbablanca, juro que te atrapare" dice Ace con una mirada seria.

* * *

**Comenten! n_n**


	6. Capitulo 5

**La Batalla entre Luffy y Kuro continua.**

* * *

Capítulo 5 – El Pirata Kuro De Los Mil Planes

"Que ha sido eso, le ha dado al capitán Kuro desde tan lejos" dice Jango sorprendido. Luffy seguía parado en el mismo lugar, el se encontraba trotando los dedos de sus manos, mientras tanto Kuro seguía tirado en el suelo, sus lentes se encontraban rotos "El capitán Kuro de seguro está furioso" dijo Jango. En ese momento todos los piratas inconscientes de Kuro empezaban a despertar.

"Dónde estamos?" pregunta un pirata "Que diablos esta pasando" dice otro pirata "Es el capitán Kuro!" exclama un pirata al observar a Kuro "Que hará con nosotros?" pregunto un pirata asustado "Ya están aquí los piratas de Usopp!" gritaban 3 niños entrando al lugar "Les dije que no vinieran!" exclama Kaya. En ese momento Kuro empezaba a levantarse "Ese fue un buen golpe, aun siento el dolor en mi rostro" dijo Kuro.

"Esa es la habilidad de una Akuma no Mi" dice Kuro "Si, comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi, soy un hombre de goma" dijo Luffy sonriendo "Que una Akuma no MI, acaso no eran un mito!" gritaban algunos piratas "Jango, yo matare a ese chico, encárgate de la señorita Kaya" decía Kuro "Asegúrate que firme el testamento, después mátala" dice Kuro "De acuerdo" dijo Jango "Ni creas que te dejare pasar" decía Zoro "Buchi encárgate de el" dice Jango.

En ese momento Buchi se lanza contra Zoro "_**Cat The Funjatta**__" _exclama Buchi. Zoro logra esquivar el ataque de aplastamiento de Buchi con facilidad, el ataque de Buchi había creado un cráter con varias grietas por el suelo "Es mas fuerte que antes" dice Zoro. En ese momento Buchi ataca con su garra a Zoro, el logra cubrirse con sus dos espadas el ataque "No perderé contra ti" dijo Zoro.

"Piratas de Usopp" dice Usopp "Tienen una importante misión, deben proteger a Kaya, llévensela a un lugar seguro" dijo Usopp "Si capitán!" responden los 3 niños llevándose a Kaya con ellos "Usopp-San" decía Kaya con preocupación "Ve tras ellos Jango" dice Kuro "Deberías ir tras el Usopp, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto" dijo Luffy "Jajaja el chico esta asustado, con trabajo puede pararse" dicen los piratas. En ese momento Luffy voltea hacia los piratas, una mirada fría aparece en su rostro "El que se atreva a burlarse de Usopp, lo mato" decía Luffy asustando a todos los piratas.

La batalla de Zoro y Buchi continuaba, mientras Buchi atacaba con sus garras, Zoro se cubría con sus espadas "Me está estorbando" dice Zoro "_**Oni Giri**_" exclama Zoro. En un movimiento de dos de sus espadas, logra cortar el estómago de Buchi, poco después Buchi caía inconsciente "Luffy me llevare a Usopp, iremos tras ese tipo hipnotizador" dijo Zoro "Muy bien" decía Luffy "Nami tienes trabajo que hacer" dice Luffy "A sus órdenes Senchou" dijo Nami sonriendo mientras salía del lugar.

"Quien les dio permiso de irse" dice Kuro. En ese momento un golpe pasa por un lado de Kuro "Yo se los he dado" dijo Luffy "Empecemos con esto _**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe iba directo hacia Kuro, el es un instante desaparece de la vista de Luffy, Kuro había aparecido a espaldas de Luffy, el ataca rápidamente con unas de sus garras, rápidamente Luffy se agacha esquivando la garra "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. En un instante Kuro desaparece esquivando el golpe de Luffy.

"Ha vuelto a escapar" dice Luffy "No puedo creerlo, ese chico esta a la par con el capitán" dicen los piratas "Por que arriesgas tu vida tratando de salvar este pueblo?" pregunto Kuro "Hay varias personas en este pueblo que no quiero que mueran" responde Luffy "Entonces por esa razón morirás" decía Kuro "Yo no moriré, tengo varias promesas que cumplir antes de morir" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

Mientras en el bosque, 4 figuras corrían, tres niños y una joven "Parece que el hipnotizador no nos sigue" dice un niño "No se preocupe señorita Kaya nosotros la protegeremos" dijo otro niño "Gracias" decía Kaya por lo bajo suspirando "Ella tiene fiebre" dice el ultimo de los niños "Los encontré" dijo Jango mientras salía detrás de unos arboles "Ah!" gritan los tres niños "Ahora ya no tienen a donde ir, ni en que lugar esconderse" decía Jango.

"_**Gomu Gomu no Muchi**_" exclama Luffy. La pierna de Luffy se estira simulando un látigo, Kuro salta esquivando la patada "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. El golpe iba directo hacia Kuro, el cual todavía se encontraba en el aire, en una voltereta rápida, Kuro se encontraba parado sobre el brazo estirado de Luffy "Eso es todo, estoy empezando aburrirme" dice Kuro "Se ha subido en su brazo!" exclaman sorprendidos los piratas.

Kuro empezó a correr sobre el brazo de Luffy, cuando llego a el le pega una patada en pleno rostro mandándolo a volar "Eso estuvo muy bien" dice Luffy mientras aterrizaba en el suelo "Ese Sombrero de Paja es muy duro, pero el capitán Kuro es asombroso" dicen los piratas "Acabe con el capitán Kuro!" exclaman los piratas "No me vuelvan a llamar por ese nombre nunca mas!" exclama Kuro con enojo. Los piratas ante estos empezaban asustarse "Yo ya deseche ese nombre, gane mucha fama, el sueño de todo pirata, pero en el fondo solo traía problemas, por eso me deshice de ese nombre hace 3 años" dijo Kuro.

_Hace 3 años. East Blue, en el Mar…_

"_Estoy cansado de ser pirata" dice Kuro. El se encontraba dentro de un barco de la Marina, a su alrededor había varios marinos muertos "Uh!" se escucha un pequeño quejido "Oh! uno sigue vivo, se nota que eres duro" dijo Kuro al marino "Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunta Kuro "Teniente Morgan, ni creas que suplicare por mi vida" responde el marino "Jajaja que valiente, muy bien, esta decidido, te entregare la cabeza de Kuro el de Los Mil Planes" dice Kuro sonriendo._

"_Tu nombre es Kuro, tu has causado esta masacre, one, two, jango" exclama Jango hipnotizando a un pirata muy parecido a Kuro "Tu eres el marino que atrapo al capitán Kuro, cuando llegues a la base, lo ejecutaras one, two, jango!" exclama Jango hipnotizando a Morgan "Perfecto, con esto el nombre de Kuro desaparecerá del mundo" dice Kuro "Ahora solo me falta conseguir paz y fortuna" dijo Kuro sonriendo._

De Vuelta Al Presente…

"No dejare que estos 3 años de sacrificio sean desperdiciados por la culpa de un niño" dice Kuro lanzándose hacia Luffy. En ese momento Luffy agarra una gran roca entre sus brazos, la garra de Kuro se había enterrado en la roca, en un giro rápido de la roca por parte de Luffy, la garra de Kuro se había roto "Mierda!" exclama Kuro "Ha roto la garra del capitán Kuro!" exclama un pirata "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**__"_ exclama Luffy. El le dio un golpe de lleno en el rostro a Kuro mandándolo a volar "Si no querías fama, no debiste volverte un pirata" dijo Luffy "Además, mis planes están por encima de los tuyos" decía Luffy sonriendo.

En el bosque…

"Estúpidos niños solo causan molestias" dice Jango. Dos de los niños se encontraban tirados en el suelo, Jango tiene agarrado por el cuello al tercer niño "Ah!" grito el niño. No muy lejos de ese lugar "Has odio algo?" pregunta Usopp el cual se encontraba en los hombros de Zoro "Se encuentran por haya" responde Zoro el cual empezaba a correr por el bosque.

"Es hora de terminar esto" dice Kuro levantándose "Los matare a todos, no puedo dejar que nadie sepa que sigo vivo" dijo Kuro "También piensa matarnos" dicen los piratas "La tripulación es una mera herramienta del capitán, todos deben arriesgar la vida por el capitán, eso es lo que representa una tripulación" decía Kuro "Aun con cientos de tripulantes jamás vencerás a Usopp" dice Luffy seriamente "Jajaja no me hagas reír, dices que soy mas débil que el" dijo Kuro.

"Dime que tiene el que lo hace mas fuerte?" pregunta Kuro mientras desaparecía, el apareció detrás de Luffy "El tiene potencial" responde Luffy. Mientras lanza un golpe hacia atrás de el, dándole en pleno estomago a Kuro "Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que es ser un pirata" dice Luffy "Ese chico siguió el paso veloz del capitán" dicen los piratas sorprendidos "Me has hecho enojar, te mostrare la verdadera fuerza de un pirata" dijo Kuro mientras se levantaba.

"_**Shakushi**_" exclama Kuro. En ese momento Kuro había desaparecido "Wow, es veloz" dice Nami la cual se encontraba encima del barco de Kuro "Estoy segura que Luffy ganara" dijo Nami con una sonrisa "Tss! ellos tenían muy pocos tesoros, bueno algo es algo" decía Nami. En ese momento varios cortes de garras aparecen en el suelo "Wa!" exclama un pirata al ser cortado, poco a poco uno a uno de los piratas iban cayendo "Que diablos pasa?" pregunta Luffy "Maldita sea, el shakushi es tan rápido, que ni el se da cuenta a quien mata" dice un pirata.

"_El es muy rápido, es como una masacre silenciosa_" piensa Nami "A cuantos más piensa cortar?" se pregunta un pirata "Ah!" exclama un pirata al ser cortado "Socorro!" decían algunos piratas tratando de escapar, una mirada fría aparece en el rostro de Luffy "Pero qué diablos crees que les estas haciendo a tus nakamas!" exclama con enojo Luffy. En ese momento un gran corte de garra aparece en el pecho de Luffy, con un movimiento rápido de su mano, Luffy logra atrapar al capitán Kuro "Aquí estas" dice Luffy. En ese momento el lo lanza hacia el suelo estrellándolo en el.

"Maldito niño, deberías haberte quedado quieto y morir" dice Kuro mientras se lanza hacia Luffy "Jamás seré un pirata como tú" dijo Luffy. En ese momento Luffy estira sus brazos sujetando los hombros de Kuro "Ni creas que te dejare hacer ese movimiento de nuevo" decía Luffy "Tu plan de 3 años ha fallado" dice Luffy "Ve por el Sombrero de Paja!" exclaman los piratas "Mi plan nunca fallara" dijo Kuro "_**Gomu Gomu no Kane**_" exclama Luffy. El cuello de Luffy se había estirado, cuando se regresa, Luffy había dado un cabezazo en la frente de Kuro, el cabezazo por la velocidad de estiramiento del cuello eran 5 veces más fuertes.

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

"Por favor para, firmare el testamento pero déjalos en paz" dice Kaya "Bien, igual estos niños son una molestia" dijo Jango soltando a los niños "Firma el testamento" decía Jango pasándole una hoja de papel a Kaya, poco después Kaya ya había firmado el testamento "Bien ahora solo falta que mueras, si no de nada serviría el testamento" dice Jango.

"Ahí están!" exclama Usopp "Maldición, de igual manera llegan tarde" dice Jango "Eso veremos _**Tora Gari**_" exclama Zoro. El corte de dos espadas de Zoro había cortado los arboles enfrente de ellos "Bien, esos árboles estorbaban" dijo Usopp "Que!" exclama Jango "_**Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi**_" exclama Usopp. Un disparo de su resortera sale directo a Jango, el disparo había dando en pleno rostro de Jango, una pequeña explosión emerge del rostro de Jango dejándolo inconsciente.

Kuro había caído el suelo inconsciente "El ha vencido al capitán" dice un pirata "Ha vencido a Kuro el de Los Mil Planes" dijo otro pirata "Quien diablos eres!" exclaman los piratas "Monkey D Luffy" decía Luffy mientras se ponía su sombrero "Monkey D Luffy? Nunca he escuchado ese nombre" dice un pirata "Nunca perderé contra un pirata que deja atrás el mar" dijo Luffy "Un pirata solo abandona su nombre cuando muere, seré mejor que no olviden mi nombre, por que yo soy el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas" decía Luffy sonriendo.

"Así que, será mejor que se lleven a su capitán y será mejor que nunca vuelvan a esta isla" dice Luffy con una mirada fría. En ese momento los piratas completamente asustados agarraban a Kuro y empezaron a correr hacia el barco, por la perdida de sangre del corte en el pecho, Luffy empezaba a desmayarse, antes de caer al suelo es sostenido por una persona "Debes estar cansado, aunque con una herida así quien no lo estaría" dijo Nami "Ellos lo hacían todo mal" decía Luffy mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Nami.

"Piratas como tu no existen Luffy" dice Nami "Ahí es donde te equivocas Nami" dijo Luffy "Muchos piratas solo están en el mar por la aventura y la libertad" decía Luffy "Shanks es un claro ejemplo de ello" dice Luffy "_Además de mi madre y Ace_" piensa Luffy. En ese momento el caía dormido, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Nami "Akagami Shanks, ahora con mas ansias quiero conocerte papa" dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

Tiempo mas Tarde…

"Debemos guardar esto en secreto" dice Usopp "Pero capitán hemos salvado al pueblo" dicen los niños "Usopp-San los del pueblo creerán que…" trataba de decir Kaya "No importa, prefiero que sigan creyendo que soy un mentiroso, ahora que todo ha pasado, no debemos asustarlos" dijo Usopp "Les parece mal?" pregunta Usopp "Claro que no capitán!" exclaman los 3 niños.

2 días después, en el bar del pueblo…

"Es hora de irnos" dice Luffy "Creo que tendremos que comprar un barco en la siguiente isla" dijo Nami "Por lo menos ya tenemos comida para el camino" decía Zoro "Oh! aquí están" dice Kaya entrando al bar "Es usted señorita, se le ofrece algo?" pregunta Luffy "Debemos adivinar que estas lo suficientemente bien para poder salir" dijo Nami sonriendo "Si" contesto Kaya con una sonrisa "Me dijeron que ocupaban un barco no es así" decía Kaya "Acaso piensas vendérmelo?" pregunto Luffy sonriendo "Digamos que es algo mejor que eso" respondió Kaya sonriendo.

Mas tarde en la costa de la isla…

"No esta nada mal" dice Zoro "Wow! es una carabela" dijo Nami "Es grandioso" decía Luffy "Lo he diseñado yo personalmente, es un viejo diseño, pero estoy seguro que les servirá, lo llamo Going Merry" dice Merry "Enserio podemos llevárnoslo gratis?" pregunta Luffy "Ustedes ya hicieron mucho por mi y el pueblo, insisto por favor" responde Kaya con una sonrisa.

"Deténganme!" gritaba Usopp el cual venia rodando junto con una enorme mochila "Es Usopp-San" dice Kaya "Que esta haciendo?" pregunta Luffy "Debemos detenerlo, chocara con el barco" dijo Zoro. Con uno de sus pies, Luffy detuvo la mochila rodante "Gracias" decia Usopp mareado "De nada" dice Luffy "Así que siempre si te iras" pregunto Kaya "Si, me convertiré en un guerrero del mar, no intentes detenerme" responde Usopp "No lo haré" dijo Kaya con una sonrisa.

"Espero que a ustedes les vaya bien, a lo mejor nos encontraremos en el mar de nuevo" dice Usopp "De que hablas?" pregunta Luffy confundido "Cállate de una vez y sube al barco" dijo Zoro "Eh?" exclama Usopp "Ahora somos nakamas" decía Luffy. Un rostro de felicidad aparece en Usopp "Si! Yo seré el capitán!" exclama Usopp "Yo soy el capitán idiota!" exclamo Luffy "Luffy, ahora que tenemos un barco, ya puedo darte esto" dice Nami. Dentro de una bolsa, una capa roja de adornos dorados es vista.

"Lo compre mientras estábamos en Sheltown" dice Nami sonriendo "Espero te guste" dijo Nami. En ese momento Luffy se ponía la capa, la capa le quedaba a la perfección "Muchas gracias Nami, enserio te lo agradezco mucho" decía Luffy mientras agarraba a Nami en un gran abrazo de oso "No h… Hay pro… problema Luffy" dice Nami con un pequeño sonrojo "Esto hay que celebrarlo, por un nuevo nakama, un barco y una gran capa!" exclama Luffy sonriendo.

Marineford, Cuartel General de la Marina…

"Almirante de la Flota, traigo grandes noticias señor" dice un marino "Que ha pasado?" pregunta un hombre de pelo negro en forma de afro. Tiene sobre su cabeza un sombrero con la figura de una gaviota, de ojos negros, tiene puestos unos lentes, tenia un pequeño bigote, una gran barba larga caída hacia abajo, vestía un traje blanco, una camisa blanca con varias medallas en el pecho, un pantalón blanco con zapatos blancos, encima una gran capa blanca con la palabra justicia.

**Almirante de la Flota de la Marina "El Buda" – Sengoku.**

"Los Yonkou han estado moviéndose, Kaidou ha hecho muchos movimientos sospechosos estos últimos meses, se han visto a varios miembros de Barbablanca fuera del Nuevo Mundo" dice el marino "Además, parece ser que Akagami está reclutando más hombres para su tripulación" dijo el marino "Que pasa con la Diosa del Mar?" preguntó Sengoku.

"Ella no ha hecho ningún movimiento señor" responde el marino "Menos mal" decía Sengoku "No tenemos opción, empieza a enviar busques al Nuevo Mundo, quiero que mantengan vigilados a cada uno de los Yonkou, no podemos permitir que los Yonkou continúen moviéndose libremente" dice Sengoku gruñendo.

"Señor, también esta el caso de Kinjishi" dice el marino "Eso me ha sorprendido, aparecer después de 22 años" dijo Sengoku "Se ha apoderado de varias islas en el Nuevo Mundo" decía el marino "Creo que no hay otra alternativa, manda un cartel de se busca, quiero que todo el mundo se entere que el León Dorado Kinjishi Shiki ha vuelto" dice Sengoku.

"Señor eso causara pánico" dice el marino "Es mejor que todo el mundo conozca la situación, Kinjishi no es un simple pirata, hablamos de un pirata de la Era de Roger y Barbablanca" dijo Sengoku "Piratas que solo la fuerza de los 3 Almirantes podían detenerlos" decía Sengoku "Kinjishi Shiki, otro pirata mas que tiene el poder para romper el equilibrio de los Cuatro Grandes Poderes del Mundo" dice Sengoku "Big Mom ya es un gran problema, ahora con Kinjishi Shiki, las posibilidades de que el equilibrio de los Cuatro Grandes Poderes del Mundo se rompa son mayores" dijo Sengoku.

"Lo que más me preocupa es la Diosa del Mar, ha estado muy silenciosa estos últimos meses, como si estuviera esperando algo" decía Sengoku "Debemos estar preparados, de esa mujer se puede esperar cualquier cosa" dijo Sengoku con una mirada seria "No hemos recibido informes de sucesos referentes a la Diosa del Mar o su tripulación, según nuestras fuentes no ha salido del Nuevo Mundo y sus territorios están estables" decía el marino "No debemos preocuparnos, ella no es la clase de mujer que quería cambiar el mundo" dice Sengoku.

Nuevo Mundo, Foodvalten…

"Parece que no ha habido noticias de Teach" dice Barbablanca. Todos los piratas de Barbablanca estaban en un bar "Así parece, hemos recibido noticias de Ace, parece ser que Teach se dirige hacia la entrada de Grand Line" dice un hombre. El tiene el pelo rubio largo enchinado, de ojos negros, tiene un bigote largo de color negro, viste un pantalón blanco, playera blanca, una banda roja en su cintura y una camisa azul encima, tiene puestos unos zapatos negros, en su frente esta una banda de color amarillo con la insignia de los Piratas de Barbablanca.

**Comandante de la 7° División de los Piratas de Barbablanca – Rakuyou**.

"Así que Teach fue al Paraíso de Gran Line, no tengo ni idea que planea, pero conociéndolo será algo grande, Teach siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que le gusta mostrarse" dice Barbablanca "También está la situación de los Yonkou, ellos han empezado a moverse, El Pelirrojo está reuniendo más miembros, mientras Kaidou está conquistando más islas" dijo un hombre vestido como geisha. De pelo negro largo atado por un moño, vestía un yukata rosa con una banda roja en su cintura, él tiene los labios pintados de color rosa.

**Comandante de la 16° División de los Piratas de Barbablanca – Izo.**

"Lo que Akagami y Kaidou hagan no es de importancia, ambos saben que no deben entrar en mis territorios, si lo hacen, yo personalmente me encargare de ellos" dice Barbablanca "La Diosa del Mar es la única que no ha hecho su movimiento" dijo Izo "Esa mujer, sin duda es un problema. Hace más de 20 años que no recibía una herida, la última herida fue la que hizo Roger en mi pecho, pero esa mujer vino y lo consiguió" decía Barbablanca. El miraba con atención una gran cicatriz en su brazo derecho.

"Esa mujer no es nada normal, en esta Era yo podre ser considerado el Hombre más Fuerte del Mundo, pero sin duda alguna, de los Yonkou, la más peligrosa es la Diosa del Mar. La antigua Reina de Amazon Lily y antigua Capitana de las Piratas Kuja, la Diosa del Mar, Seiren Momoyo" dice Barbablanca con gran seriedad "Posee un poderoso Haki, solo he conocido a una persona que puede comparársele en Haki, sin duda esa persona es Roger" dijo Barbablanca. Una mirada muy seria estaba en su rostro "Hasta donde será capaz de llegar la fuerza de esa mujer" decía Barbablanca.

* * *

**Se agradecen Comentarios**

**Cualquier duda manden un Mensaje!**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Nuevo Capitulo Arriba!**

* * *

Capitulo 6 – El Cocinero Galante Sanji

East Blue, en el Going Merry…

"Necesitamos una bandera para el barco" dice Luffy "Debe tener la marca de la muerte" dijo Zoro "Yo lo haría, pero no soy bueno dibujando" decía Luffy "Yo solo se dibujar mapas" dice Nami "Yo puedo hacer la bandera" dijo Usopp. Cuando el termina de dibujar una bandera, esta era una calavera de nariz larga, con una boina y una resortera por un lado "Esa no es idiota!" exclaman Luffy y Zoro golpeando la cabeza de Usopp.

Poco después una bandera esta hecha, una calavera con una sonrisa y un sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza "Si, esta es perfecta" dice Nami con alegría "Entonces esta será" dijo Usopp "No parece la gran cosa pero servirá" decía Zoro "Ahora ocupamos una en la vela" dice Luffy "Yo me encargo" dijo Usopp. Poco después la vela tenía una insignia igual a la de la bandera.

"Con esto el barco pirata Going Merry está completo" dice Luffy mientras se ponía la capa roja que le había regalado Nami "En este momento, la tripulación ya es oficial" dijo Luffy "Hay que probar los cañones!" exclama dice Usopp corriendo directo a un cañón "Debemos buscar un blanco, oh ahí hay una roca" decía Usopp "Por la distancia del objetivo, hay que apuntar así" dice Usopp preparando el cañón. En ese momento Usopp dispara el cañón, la bala había dado en la roca destrozándola por completo.

"Oh! le diste" dice Luffy "Wow! le di de un disparo!" grito Usopp sorprendido "Te lo dije, si ocupas puntería yo soy tu hombre, si estas sorprendido llámame capitán" dijo Usopp "Jajaja tu serás el francotirador" decía Luffy "De acuerdo, aceptare el puesto, pero si no puedes controlar el barco, yo seré el capitán" dijo Usopp "Bueno, aun faltan varios puestos en el barco" decía Luffy "Así es, ahora tenemos una cocina" dice Nami "Un miembro vital e indispensable en un barco" dijo Zoro "Ocupamos un cocinero, tengo hambre" decía Luffy.

"Salgan sucios piratas, los matare a todos!" se escucha una voz en la proa del barco "Que!" exclama Usopp asustado "Que diablos sucede" pregunta Luffy saliendo fuera de la cocina del barco "He conseguido las cabezas de muchos piratas conocidos, y ustedes piratas desconocidos, intentaron matar a mi nakama!" exclama el hombre lanzándose hacia Luffy con una espada "No se de que hablas" dice Luffy esquivando la espada "Pero no puedo dejar que dañes mi barco" dijo Luffy golpeando en el rostro al hombre.

"Eres tu Johnny" dice Zoro saliendo de la cocina observando al hombre "Aniki Zoro!" exclama sorprendido el hombre "Que pasa, por que no estas con Yosaku?" pregunta Zoro "Yosaku esta enfermo Aniki" responde Johnny. Poco después subían a un hombre con la cara pálida y sus ojos en blanco "Paso hace unos días, lo lleve a una roca para que descansara, pero entonces una bala de cañón se estrello en la roca" dijo Johnny "Lo siento!" exclama Usopp asustado y lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Ustedes son idiotas o que" dice Nami saliendo de la cocina "Que te pasa Nami?" pregunto Zoro gruñendo "Necesita vitamina C, creo que hay unos limones en la cocina, podrías traerlos Usopp" dijo Luffy "De inmediato!" exclamo Usopp corriendo a la cocina "Tiene Escorbuto, una deficiencia por desnutrición vegetal, con unos limones y en unos días estará bien" decía Luffy "Como sabes eso?" pregunto Nami sorprendida "Jajaja mi abuela me crio de niño, ella era muy estricta, me enseño mucho sobre el mar en mi niñez" responde Luffy con una sonrisa.

"He vuelto a tener salud!" exclama Yosaku poniéndose de pie "Lo has conseguido!" exclamo Johnny "No puedes recuperarte tan rápido!" grito Nami "Perdonen por no presentarnos, mi nombre es Johnny" dice Johnny "Yo soy Yosaku" dijo Yosaku "Fuimos cazadores de recompensas con el Aniki Zoro" decía Yosaku "Encantados de conocerlos" dicen Johnny y Yosaku.

**Unidad de Caza Recompensas – Johnny y Yosaku.**

"Es increíble ver que el Cazador de Piratas Zoro se haya vuelto un pirata" dice Yosaku "Fue culpa de este idiota" dijo Zoro señalando a Luffy "Oye! esa no es forma de tratar al capitán" decía Luffy "Después de ver esto, si necesitamos un cocinero con urgencia" dice Usopp "Es algo vital en un barco" dijo Nami "Aniki yo se donde pueden encontrar un cocinero" decía Johnny "Donde?" preguntó Zoro.

"En un restaurante en el mar, si es desde aquí, llegaremos en uno días" dice Johnny "Además, he escuchado que el hombre de los ojos de halcón que buscas frecuenta mucho ese lugar" dijo Johnny. Una cara de sorpresa aparece en Zoro "Tenemos un nuevo rumbo Nami" decía Luffy sonriendo "A sus órdenes Senchou" dice Nami sonriendo.

Nuevo Mundo, Atlas Island…

"Capitana llegaron noticias!" exclama una mujer pirata entrando a lo que parecía un pequeño palacio. Alrededor de el había un pequeño lago con jardines alrededor "Capitana tiene que ver esto" dice la chica pirata cargando un periódico y una carta en su mano "Que pasa?" pregunta una mujer de largo pelo negro. Este caía libremente por su espalda, de ojos rojos, vestía una blusa negra de tirantes y un pantalón blanco pegado que abrazaban su esbelta figura, traía puestos unos tacones blancos, encima una gran capa blanca, a su lado una larga katana negra es vista.

**Yonkou "La Diosa del Mar" (Capitana de los Piratas de la Diosa del Mar. La Amazona de los Mares) - Seiren Momoyo.**

"Así que Kinjishi Shiki ha vuelto" dice Momoyo "Que haremos capitana, Shiki fue uno de los 2 rivales del Rey de los Piratas, su fuerza debe ser increíble" dijo la chica pirata "No hay de qué preocuparse" decía Momoyo con una sonrisa "Pero capitana" dice la chica pirata "Kinjishi Shiki, otro pirata con la fuerza de oponerse a los Yonkou" dijo un chica entrando al palacio. De pelo azul corto, de ojos verdes, vestía una blusa amarilla de tirantes, con un pantalón azul, traía puestas unas zapatillas cafés, tenia un tatuaje recorriendo todo su brazo, una espada estaba en su cintura.

**5º Oficial de los Piratas de la Diosa del Mar – Nojiko.**

"Parece que Shiki y Big Mom pueden ser un problema para los Yonkou" dice Nojiko "Oh! Nojiko, que te trae por aquí?" pregunta Momoyo "Hay varios buques de la Marina no muy lejos de la isla, según la información de Musashibou y Margit, con los otros Yonkou es igual, parece ser que el Gobierno entro en pánico después de ver que los Yonkou empiezan a moverse" responde Nojiko "Era de esperarse" dijo Momoyo "Que haremos?" pregunto Nojiko "No haremos nada, observaremos como avanza todo esto, tengo la ligera sensación que algo muy grande esta por empezar" decía Momoyo sonriendo.

East Blue, Restaurant Baratie…

"Hemos llegado, Luffy Aniki, Zoro Aniki, Usopp Aniki, Nami Aniki!" gritaba Johnny "No me llames Aniki!" exclama Nami "Es grande" dice Luffy. Se puede observar sobre el mar, un barco con forma de pez con un restaurante encima "Es bonito" dijo Nami. En ese momento un barco aparece aun lado del Going Merry "Un barco de la Marina!" exclama Usopp asustado. En ese momento una persona se asoma "No reconozco esa bandera" dice un hombre "Soy el Teniente de la Marina, Fullbody mano de hierro" dijo el hombre.

**Teniente de la Marina "Mano de Hierro" – Fullbody.**

"Quien de ustedes es el capitán?" pregunta Fullbody "Soy yo, Monkey D Luffy" responde Luffy "Si, soy Usopp" menciona Usopp poniéndose enfrente de Luffy "No te conozco, a los únicos que conozco es a esos dos" dice Fullbody señalando a Johnny y Yosaku "Ustedes ya han trabajado para el Gobierno, son unos caza recompensas, Johnny y Yosaku" dijo Fullbody "Esta vez tienen suerte de que este de vacaciones, la próxima vez que nos encontramos estarán perdidos" decía Fullbody.

"Hundan ese barco" dice Fullbody. Un cañonazo era disparado, este iba hacia el Going Merry "Zoro, hazte cargo" dijo Luffy "Bien" decía Zoro sacando su espada. En un movimiento de su espada, Zoro logra cortar por la mitad la bala de cañón, ambos lados fueron a dar por los lados del barco hacia el mar "Pero que demonios!" exclama Fullbody al observar a los piratas "Disculpen pero no pueden tener una batalla frente a mi restaurante, molestan a los clientes" dice un chef saliendo del restaurante flotante.

**Jefe del Restaurant Baratie "Antiguo Pirata Pies Rojos" – Zeff.**

"Lo sentimos mucho" dice Luffy "Tss! me iré a disfrutar una buena comida, nos veremos después piratas" dijo Fullbody entrando al restaurante "Que les parece una buena comida, antes de buscar a nuestro cocinero" decía Luffy "Me parece perfecto!" dice Usopp "No parece nada mal" dijo Zoro "Que esperamos, si es gratis yo me apunto!" exclama Nami con alegría "No se por que tengo la ligera sensación de que debo arrepentirme por esto" dice Luffy.

Mas tarde dentro del Baratie…

"Vez a esa persona de ahí, es el Teniente de la Marina, Fullbody" dice una persona "Es tan sofisticado y elegante" dijo otra persona "Es el sujeto de hace rato" decía Usopp "Déjalo Usopp, no debemos causar problemas" dice Nami "Delicioso, esta ligera fragancia es del norte de Micqueot" dijo Fullbody disfrutando de una copa de vino "Una suave acidez acompañada de un corte de sabor seco, este es un vino Itelzbulger Stein" decía Fullbody "Estoy equivocado camarero?" pregunta Fullbody.

"Esta del todo equivocado señor" responde un joven rubio de pelo corto, su pelo tapaba unos de sus ojos, vestía un traje negro con unos zapatos negros "De paso soy el asistente del jefe cocinero, todos los camareros se fueron ayer" dice el joven "Aquí esta su sopa, agradable y caliente" dijo el joven poniendo dos platos sobre la mesa "Que disfruten su comida" decía el joven retirándose.

**Asistente del Cocinero en Jefe – Sanji. **

"Jajaja" se reía una persona "No deberías reírte" dice otra persona "Pero parecía tan seguro jajaja" reía otro "_Que esta pasando, me asegure de avisarle al dueño ayer cuando hice mi reserva que me trajera ese vino"_ piensa Fullbody "Camarero!" exclama Fullbody "Huh? Ya se lo dije yo no soy el camarero" dijo Sanji "Oh! que hermosa dama, que tal Madam, le gustaría tomar un vino conmigo, tenemos grandes selecciones" decía Sanji hablando con la chica que acompañaba a Fullbody.

"Este es un lugar donde sirven insectos en la sopa" dice Fullbody señalando la pequeña mosca en el plato "_Eso es lo que consigues burlándote de mi, puse esa mosca ahí para arruinar su reputación_" piensa Fullbody "Que es ese bicho?" pregunta Fullbody "No lo se señor, no se lo suficiente de bichos como para identificarlo" responde Sanji "Jajaja" reían todos en el restaurante. En ese momento Fullbody con su mano partía la mesa por la mitad "Tengo la sensación que no tienes idea de quien soy" dijo Fullbody "Debería" decía Sanji mientras ponía un cigarro en su boca.

En ese momento Fullbody se lanza hacia Sanji con su puño preparado, Sanji esquiva con facilidad el golpe, el en un movimiento rápido lanza una patada, esta daba de llena en el rostro de Fullbody mandándolo a volar dejándolo inconsciente, todos dentro del restaurante quedaban sorprendidos "Recuerda que, tener una pelea con un cocinero del Baratie, es una pelea suicida" dice Sanji "Ya basta Sanji!" grito Zeff entrando al lugar "Suéltalo en este momento" dijo Zeff.

"Teniente, tenemos una emergencia, el pirata que nos costo 7 bajas, ha escapado de su celda, el pirata de la tripulación de Don Krieg está libre" dice un marino "Que dices!" exclama con sorpresa Fullbody "Don Krieg, no es la tripulación pirata mas fuerte del East Blue" dijo una persona del restaurante. En ese momento alguien le dispara al marino por la espalda con una pistola, un hombre moreno de pelo negro cortó, vestido con un pantalón gris, una chamarra gris, unos zapatos negros con una banda gris en su cabeza entra el restaurante.

**1º Oficial de los Piratas de Don Krieg – Gin.**

"Tráiganme algo de comida, esto es un restaurante no?" pregunta Gin "Disculpe pero si no es un cliente, no puede estar aquí" responde un cocinero. Poco después Gin fue arrojado fuera del restaurante "Ya vuelvo" dice Luffy "A dónde vas?" pregunta Nami "Necesito ver algo afuera, regresare pronto" responde Luffy con una sonrisa. Poco después cuando Luffy salía del restaurante, puedo observar al cocinero que había golpeado al teniente de la marina ofreciéndole comida al pirata "Parece que he encontrado a mi cocinero" decía Luffy sonriendo.

"Eres un buen cocinero, te gustaría unirte a mi tripulación pirata?" pregunta Luffy "Que?" exclaman Sanji y Gin "Eres un pirata" pregunto Sanji "Si" respondió Luffy "Entonces quiere unirte a mi tripulación?" pregunto Luffy "Lo siento, tengo una razón para quedarme aquí" contesto Sanji "Ya veo" dice Luffy "Perdón por interrumpir, mi nombre es Gin, soy parte de los piratas de Don Krieg" dijo Gin "Eres un pirata no? cual es tu meta?" pregunta Gin "Mi meta es el One Piece, voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas" responde Luffy sonriendo.

"Buscas un cocinero? no tienes muchas personas?" pregunto Gin "Con el seriamos 5" contesto Luffy señalando a Sanji "Por que me incluyes, ya te dije que no!" exclama Sanji "Déjame advertirte algo" dice Gin "No vayas al Grand Line, aun eres muy joven, no malgaste tu vida así" dijo Gin "Ese lugar es como lo dicen, es un lugar terrible, es un cementerio de piratas" decía Gin asustado "Ya veo, igual iré al Grand Line" dice Luffy sonriendo "Bueno, yo no soy quien para detenerte, creo que es hora de irme, muchas gracias Sanji, te debo mi vida" dijo Gin mientras salía en un pequeño bote.

Poco después Luffy regresaba al restaurante "Tardaste mucho Luffy" dice Nami regañando a Luffy "Lo siento" dijo Luffy "Oh! gracias a dios que hoy te he conocido" se escucha un voz detrás de Luffy "Sanji?" pregunto Luffy al ver a la persona detrás de el. Sanji se acerca a Nami, su ojo tenia forma de corazón, el se acerca y se inca a un lado de Nami "Oh! amor solo sonríeme, si tu estas conmigo, me volveré pirata o diablo, pero nuestro amor está condenado" decía Sanji "Es por mí no" dice Zeff "Viejo!" exclama Sanji asustado "Esta es una buena oportunidad, ve y hazte pirata, no te queremos aquí" dijo Zeff.

"Que dices viejo loco" dice Sanji enojado "Siempre causas problemas con los clientes, además sabes que no le caes bien a la mayoría de los cocineros" dijo Zeff "Lo mejor es que te vayas del restaurante lo antes que puedas" decía Zeff "Ya tienes permiso del dueño, ya puedes ser un pirata" dice Luffy "Quien quiere ser eso!" exclama Sanji "Yo siempre seré un cocinero en este restaurante" dijo Sanji "Lo siento por el desastre" decía Sanji aun lado de Nami "Como disculpa te he ordenado una macedonia y un vino de gran cosecha" dice Sanji con una sonrisa boba "Gracias!" exclama Nami con alegría.

"Eres muy amable" dice Nami "No es nada señorita" dijo Sanji "Hey! y nosotros que, eres injusto cocinero galante!" grito Usopp "Para ti ordene un te idiota, ya estas contento" dice Sanji "Que acaso quieres pelea, véncele Zoro!" exclama Usopp "Porque no lo haces tú mismo" dijo Zoro con una gotita estilo anime "Esto esta deliciosa, debes probarlo Luffy" decía Nami sonriendo "Es cierto, yo no he comido nada" dice Luffy "Ni siquiera has retirado mi plato" dijo Usopp "Todavía están los hongos ahí" decía Sanji "Yo odio los hongos, comí uno envenenado de niño" dice Usopp "Ese no está envenenado, comételo" dijo Sanji.

"Que tienen esos dos?" pregunto Luffy comiendo un poco de la macedonia "Ni idea" responde Nami comiendo la macedonia "Tengo una idea" dice Nami con una sonrisa "Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto" dijo Luffy viendo la sonrisa de Nami "Chef-san" decía Nami "Si señorita" dice Sanji con su ojo en forma de corazón "La comida de aquí es algo cara, yo no puedo pagarla" dijo Nami con una carita tierna "No se preocupe la casa invita" decía Sanji con su ojo en forma de corazón "Muchas gracias" dice Nami con alegría "Y lo hizo de nuevo" dijo Luffy suspirando.

"Pero ustedes todavía tienen que pagar" dice Sanji señalando a Usopp y Zoro "Será idiota" dijo Usopp "Eres una manipuladora" decía Zoro a Nami "Será mejor que tengan cuidado conmigo" dice Nami sonriendo "El te esta muy bueno" dijo Luffy bebiendo su tasa de te "Hola Sanji-Kun" decían dos jóvenes entrando al restaurante "Bienvenidas señoritas" decía Sanji con su ojo en forma de corazón "De verdad que es un ligón" dicen Nami, Usopp y Zoro "Es el barco de Krieg!" exclama una persona al observar un gran barco cerca del Baratie "Hey! no quiero implicarme en esto vámonos de aquí" dice Usopp asustado "Aniki debemos escapar" dicen Johnny y Yosaku entrando el restaurante.

"Acabamos de ver el barco de Krieg" dicen ambos "Esto es algo extraño" dice Sanji "Ese barco está muy dañado" dijo Luffy al observar bien el barco. En ese momento dos personas entraron al restaurante "Perdonen, podrían darme un poco de comida y agua, el dinero no es problema" decía un hombre de pelo gris corto, de ojos negros, vestía una playera azul y un pantalón blanco, traía puestos unos zapatos cafés, una gran capa café sobre su espalda.

**Capitán Pirata (El Pirata mas Fuerte del East Blue) – Don Krieg. $17.000.000.**

"No lo haremos" dice un cocinero "Llamen a la Marina, esta es una buena oportunidad para ellos" dijo una persona "Aquí tienes" decía Sanji poniendo un saco lleno de comida y agua cerca de Krieg "Que diablos haces Sanji, ese es un pirata muy tramposo!" grito un cocinero "No puede ver a una persona morir de hambre" decía Sanji. En ese momento Krieg golpea en el rostro a Sanji mandándolo a volar "Sanji!" exclama un cocinero "Que significa esto capitán, lo traje aquí por que dijo que no dañaría a nadie" dice Gin.

"Así que eso es lo que quieres" dice Sanji poniéndose de pie "Es un buen restaurante, me lo llevo" dijo Krieg "Mi barco esta destruido, me llevare este en su lugar" decía Krieg "Quiero que preparen mucha comida y agua para mi tripulación" dice Krieg "Sanji a dónde vas?" pregunta un cocinero "A la cocina a preparar la comida" responde Sanji. En ese momento Sanji es rodeado por los cocinero, todos ellos traían una pistola en la mano "No hagas estupideces Sanji" dijo un cocinero "Aunque sea gente mala, yo no puedo ver a una persona morir de hambre frente a mis ojos" decía Sanji.

En ese momento una onda invisible abarca todo el restaurante, tanto los clientes como los cocineros que rodeaban a Sanji cayeron inconscientes "Luffy, por que hiciste eso?" pregunta Nami confundida "Nunca hay que detener la buena acción de una persona Nami" responde Luffy sonriendo "Pero Luffy esos piratas podrían… - dice Nami. Pero es interrumpida por Luffy "Eso lo se, si se complican las cosas yo intervendré" dijo Luffy sonriendo "_Ese chico, eso fue Haou Shoku Haki, enserio ese chico tiene ese poder_" piensa Zeff sorprendido.

"Aquí tienes" dice Zeff poniendo una gran bolsa de comida frente a Krieg "Viejo Zeff" dijo Luffy "Tu eres Zeff?" pregunta Krieg sorprendido "Señor se robaran el barco" decía Usopp asustado "Eso depende de su fuerza, no es así fugitivos del Grand Line" dice Zeff "Que Don Krieg, el mas poderoso del East Blue, un fugitivo del Grand Line" dijo un cocinero sorprendido "Tu eres Pies Rojos Zeff" decía Krieg sorprendido "El pirata con la patada mas fuerte, su sobre nombre fue por que los zapatos que el tenia se tiñeron de rojo con la sangre de sus enemigos" dice Krieg con sorpresa.

"Tu que has estado en Grand Line de seguro tiene un diario, quiero que me lo des" dice Krieg "Si tengo uno, pero ese diario es el orgullo de mi tripulación, no pienso dártelo" dijo Zeff "Entonces te lo quitare" decía Krieg "Tengo hombres y poder, solo me faltaba información, por eso no pude contra el Grand Line" dice Krieg "Cuando tenga ese diario, regresare al Grand Line y me quedare con el One Piece" dijo Krieg. En ese momento Luffy se levanta de la mesa, este se acerca lentamente a Krieg "Lo siento por ti, pero yo seré el hombre que se convierta en el Rey de los Piratas" decía Luffy sonriendo.

"Que has dicho mocoso" dice Krieg enojado "Solo he dicho la verdad" dijo Luffy "Vas a pelear Luffy, necesitas ayuda?" pregunto Zoro "No te preocupes, yo me encargo" responde Luffy "Deja de vacilarme chico, por culpa de falta de información, mi flota de 50 barcos fue eliminada en 7 días" decía Krieg "Oíste, 50 barcos" dice Usopp asustado "Suena interesante" dijo Zoro con una sonrisa "Regresare en un momento" decía Krieg "Solo quiero el barco y el diario, lo que se queden, los matare" dice Krieg saliendo con la gran bola de comida en su espalda.

"Oye Gin, el dijo que en 7 días sus 50 barcos fueron destruidos, que paso?" pregunta Luffy "Nuestros barcos fueron destruidos por un solo hombre" responde Gin "Que un solo hombre!" exclama asustado Usopp "Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, nuestros barcos se hundían uno por uno, aun puedo recordar los ojos de ese hombre, nunca olvidare esos ojos de halcón" dice Gin "Que dijiste?" dijo Zoro sorprendido "Ya veo, así que fue el, el mejor espadachín del mundo" decía Zeff "Ouka Shichibukai, Ojos de Halcón, Delakure Mihawk" dijo Luffy con una mirada seria.

* * *

**Se Agradecen Comentarios xD.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Aparece El Primer Ouka Shichibukai!**

**Nota: Le inventare una recompensa a Mihawk, ya que actualmente en el Manga aun no se revela su antigua recompensa.**

**Ademas, subiré las recompensas de Crocodile y Boa Hancock. Hay que ser honestos como es posible que siendo tan fuertes tenga tan pequeñas recompensas. **

* * *

Capítulo 7 – Ouka Shichibukai "Ojos de Halcón" Delakure Mihawk

"Como sabes eso chico?" pregunto Zeff "Conozco todos los nombre de los más grandes piratas de esta Era, después de todo ocupo conocer a mis rivales, hace tiempo mi padre me dijo que la información es un arma muy útil" responde Luffy "Oh! tu padre es un hombre sabio" dice Zeff "De todos modos, fue un milagro que su tripulación saliera con vida" dijo Zeff "La fuerza de ese hombre es muy grande, ha sido la única persona que ha peleado con igualdad con el Yonkou Akagami, se ha hablado mucho de las peleas diarias de Ojos de Halcón y Akagami, ese hombre, es un hombre que nunca se debe subestimar" decía Zeff.

"Ese es el hombre que estoy buscando" dice Zoro "Ese hombre es mi meta" dijo Zoro "Un hombre capaz de luchar contra una flota, es algo extravagante" decía Sanji "En el Grand Line existen piratas de ese calibre" dice Zeff "Genial, ahora si estoy emocionado, justamente lo que estaba esperando" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa "Piensa primero en tu seguridad maldita sea!" exclama Usopp "Ahora parece que mi destino no es el Grand Line, ya que el esta por aquí" decía Zoro "Ustedes son unos idiotas, personas capaces de ir a su muerte, ustedes si que son idiotas" dice Sanji "Tienes razón, pero llamarme idiota es muy lejos" dijo Zoro.

"He tirado mi vida desde el momento que ha decidido convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo" dice Zoro "La única persona que puede llamarme idiota, soy yo" dijo Zoro "Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor" decida Luffy "Idiotas" dice Sanji gruñendo. Zeff tiene una sonrisa puesta en su cara "Ya vienen oigo su grito de guerra" dijo Usopp. En ese momento un gran corte aparece en el galeón, partiéndolo por la mitad, empezándose a hundir "Que!" exclama Usopp sorprendido "Que demonios ha pasado?" pregunta Krieg "Don Krieg el barco acaba de ser cortado por la mitad" responde un pirata.

"Has dicho cortado, este galeón tan grande" dice Krieg "Eso es imposible!" exclama Krieg "Aniki, aniki!" exclaman Johnny y Yosaku "Oigan ustedes, donde esta el barco, que ha pasado con Nami?" pregunto Luffy "La hermana Nami robo el barco y el tesoro y se ha escapado" responde Johnny "Que!" exclaman Zoro y Usopp. Una mirada seria aparece en el rostro de Luffy "Es el" dijo Zeff. Entre los escombros del galeón puede observarse a un hombre de un pequeño bote, este tenía un asta con forma de una cruz.

"Ya decía yo" dice Zoro gruñendo "Nos ha engañado" dijo Usopp enojado "Johnny, cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras?" pregunto Luffy "Eh? bueno ella dijo, dile a los demás que nos encontraremos de nuevo cuando el destino así lo quiera" responde Johnny "Ya veo" decía Luffy con una sonrisa "No ha de estar muy lejos de aquí, Zoro Usopp, usen el barco de Johnny y Yosaku y persíganla" dice Luffy.

"Mejor déjala, será un desperdicio ir por ella" dice Zoro "Pero ella tiene nuestro barco!" grita Usopp "Lo siento, pero yo la necesito como mi navegante" dijo Luffy "Menudo capitán tenemos, vamos Usopp" decía Zoro "Ok, Luffy tu no vienes?" pregunta Usopp "Tengo unos asuntos que atender, los alcanzare luego" responde Luffy "Don Krieg, ha vuelto!" se escucha el grito de un pirata "El hombre que destruyo nuestro barco, parece que nos ha seguido" dice el pirata "Ese bastardo" dijo Don Krieg.

"Parece un humano común y corriente" dice Sanji "Su arma está en su espalda" dijo Zeff "Estas de broma, hundió 50 barco con una puta espada" decía Sanji con sorpresa "No por nada Ojos de Halcón es considerado el mejor espadachín del mundo" dice Zeff. En una pequeña lancha cerca de los escombros del galeón, un hombre es visto, de pelo negro corto, de fríos ojos amarillos, tiene un pequeño bigote y barba, vestía un pantalón blanco con botas negras, una gabardina negra con mangas rojas, traía puesto un sombrero negro, una gran espada negra con una forma de cruz estaba en su espalda.

**Ouka Shichibukai "Ojos de Halcón" (El Mejor Espadachín del Mundo) – Delakure Mihawk. Antigua recompensa $ 580.000.000**.

"Estamos perdidos" dice un pirata "Serás cabron, porque nos has seguido" dijo otro pirata "Solo estoy matando mi tiempo libre" decía Mihawk "Muere!" exclama un pirata disparando con dos pistola, dos balas iban directo hacia Mihawk, el solo empezaba a sacar su espada, con un sutil movimiento de su espada, el lograr desviar las dos balas con el filo de su espada "Falle!" grita el pirata "Lo ha desviado con su espada, no importa cuantas veces les dispares, el resultado será el mismo" dice Zoro detrás de los piratas "Quien rayos eres tu?" pregunta el pirata.

"Nunca he visto una espada más elegante" dice Zoro ignorando al pirata "No hay fuerza en la espada, sino en la de su usuario" dijo Mihawk "Tu rebanaste el barco con esa espada" decía Zoro "Así es" dice Mihawk "Realmente, tu eres el más fuerte" dijo Zoro emocionado "3 espadas" decía el pirata observando a Zoro "Este tipo es el Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro!" exclama el pirata "El Cazador de Piratas" dice Krieg sorprendido "Ese tipo" dijo Sanji sorprendido "Salí al mar para encontrarte" decía Zoro "Que es lo que buscas?" pregunta Mihawk.

"Ser el más fuerte" responde Zoro "Dices que estas matando el tiempo, entonces luchemos" dice Zoro "Penoso y débil infeliz" dijo Mihawk "Si te crees que eres un espadachín, no necesitamos cruzar nuestras espadas, puedo ver la diferencia de nuestro poder mirándote a los ojos" decía Mihawk "La valentía de estar ante mi una espada a la mano sale de tu corazón o por ignorancia" dice Mihawk "Por mi ambición y una promesa a una amiga" dijo Zoro.

Mientras tanto en el Going Merry…

"Eran buenas personas" dice Nami. Un rio de lagrimas caía de sus ojos "Me pregunto si me dejaran regresar si nos encontramos de nuevo?" se preguntaba Nami llorando "Espero poder verlos de nuevo" dijo Nami llorando "Perdóname Luffy, pero primero debo liberar mi isla" decía Nami llorando "Necesito ser libre, no es así Bellmere-San" dijo Nami llorando.

Restaurant Baratie…

"Nunca pensé que te encontraría tan pronto" dice Zoro "Eso no te hace mejor" dijo Mihawk "El mejor espadachín del mundo y el Cazador de Piratas" decía un pirata "Nadie puede vencer a nuestro aniki!" gritan Johnny y Yosaku "Que diablos le hizo ese sujeto a mi barco" dice Krieg. En ese momento Mihawk saca una pequeña navaja de su gabardina "Que rayos haces?" pregunta Zoro "No soy tan estúpido como para usar todo mi poder en este mar" responde Mihawk "Puede que te hayas hecho un nombre en este mar" dijo Mihawk.

"Pero de los 4 mares divididos por el mundo, el East Blue es el mar débil de todos" dice Mihawk "Desafortunadamente no llevo algo mas pequeño que esta navaja" dijo Mihawk "Deja ya lo insultos" decía Zoro mientras ponía una espada en su boca y agarraba las otras dos espadas, una en cada mano "Lo lamentaras cuando hayas muerto" dice Zoro mientras se lanza hacia Mihawk "Aun no tienes ni idea del mundo real" dijo Mihawk "_**Oni Giri**_" exclama Zoro. Antes de que llegara a Mihawk, el había detenido las 3 espadas con su navaja "Que!" exclama con sorpresa Zoro.

"El ha parado el Oni Giri de aniki!" exclaman sorprendidos Johnny y Yosaku "_Delakure Mihawk, el posee el Kenbun Shoku Haki_" piensa Luffy "_No puedo moverme_" piensa Zoro "_El ha parado mi técnica con ese juguete_" pensó Zoro "_Tanta_ _es la diferencia poder entre el y yo_" pensaba Zoro "_El mundo real no puede ser tan diferente_" piensa Zoro mientras se lanza contra Mihawk de nuevo, Zoro lanzaba ataques con sus 3 espadas, pero Mihawk detenía con mucha facilidad cada ataque con su navaja.

Con un movimiento de su navaja, Mihawk manda a volar a Zoro "_Me niego a creerlo, no puede haber tanta diferencia_" piensa Zoro "Que ataques más violentos" dice Mihawk mientras seguía parando los ataques de Zoro con su navaja "Esta parando las 3 espadas de Roronoa Zoro con ese cuchillo" dijo un pirata "_Me he entrenado tanto para vencer a este hombre_" pensó Zoro "_Seré el mejor espadachín del mundo por ti Kuina_" pensaba Zoro "Cuál es tu meta para buscar poder? siendo tan débil no creo que cumplas tu meta" decía Mihawk.

"Idiota, nadie llama a nuestro aniki débil" dice Johnny "Te vas a enterar" dijo Yosaku. Lo dos se dirigían directo hacia Mihawk, en ese momento una onda invisible aparece paralizando a todo el mundo "Quieto ustedes dos" decía Luffy. Una mirada fría es vista en su rostro "Esta pelea es de Zoro, no se metan" dice Luffy "_Ese chico, eso fue Haou Shoku Haki_" piensa Mihawk "_Tiene un dominio muy bueno sobre el, fue capaz de usarlo sin dejar inconsciente a nadie_" pensó Mihawk. En ese momento con otro movimiento de su navaja saca a volar a Zoro.

En ese momento Zoro se levanta "_**Tora Gari**_" exclama Zoro. El se lanza con un ataque de dos espadas, antes de llegar a el, Mihawk en un rápido movimiento entierra la navaja en el pecho de Zoro "Aniki!" exclaman Johnny y Yosaku "Acaso quieres que este cuchillo atraviese tu corazón, por que no retrocedes?" pregunto Mihawk "Si doy un paso atrás, será como si rompiera mi promesa y ya no podría continuar" responde Zoro "Exacto, se le llama derrota" dice Mihawk "Por eso mismo no puedo retroceder" dijo Zoro.

"Antes que retroceder, prefiero la muerte" dice Zoro "_Su Voluntad es fuerte, morir antes que retroceder_" piensa Mihawk "Dime tu nombre chico" dijo Mihawk mientras sacaba el cuchillo del pecho de Zoro "Roronoa Zoro" decía Zoro mientras se alistaba para un ataque mas "Lo recordare, para honrar esto te daré el ultimo golpe con mi espada negra, la mas fuerte del mundo" dice Mihawk "Tengo tiempo que no encontraba a nadie con una Voluntad como la tuya" dijo Mihawk "_La última persona que tenía una Voluntad como la de el, fue Akagami_" pensó Mihawk.

Zoro empezaba a girar las espadas de sus manos enfrente de el "Va usar esa espada" dice un pirata "Con esa cosa fue capaz de cortar el barco" dijo otro pirata "_Aquí se decide todo_" piensa Zoro "_**Santoryu Ougi San Zen Sekai**_" exclama Zoro. El se lanzó hacia Mihawk, el se lanzó hacia Zoro, cuando las espadas chocan Mihawk con un movimiento de su espada había destruidos las dos espadas de Zoro y hacerle un corte en el pecho a Zoro "_He perdido, nunca pensé que este día llegaría_" piensa Zoro "_Esta es la fuerza del espadachín mas fuerte del mundo_" pensó Zoro.

En ese momento Zoro guarda la espada de su boca en su funda, el se para frente a Mihawk con los brazos abiertos "Que haces?" pregunta Mihawk "Una herida por la espalda, es una vergüenza para un espadachín" responde Zoro sonriendo "Admirable" dice Mihawk sonriendo. Con un movimiento de su espada, Mihawk logra hacerle un gran corte en el pecho a Zoro "Aniki!" exclaman Johnny y Yosaku "_No te apresures en poner fin a tu vida Roronoa Zoro_" piensa Mihawk "Este es el poder del Grand Line, incluso el Cazador de Piratas Zoro es indefenso ante este hombre" decía un pirata.

"Es así de simple, simplemente renuncia a tus sueños!" grita Sanji. Zoro empezó a caer al mar "Aniki!" exclaman Johnny y Yosaku lanzándose al mar "_Ese chico todavía tiene futuro_" piensa Mihawk. En ese momento Mihawk siente un sentimiento de peligro "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Lanzándose hacia Mihawk, con su espada Mihawk detiene el golpe de Luffy, una onda de choque sale del lugar, la onda de choque destruyo varias tablas y partes del escombro del galeón, además de crear unas pequeñas olas "_Eso fue Busou Shoku Haki_" pensó Mihawk sorprendido.

"Ese chico tiene los poderes de una Akuma no Mi" dice Krieg "Eres amigo del chico espadachín?" pregunta Mihawk "Heriste a mi nakama" responde Luffy. Una mirada fría es vista en su rostro "_Esa mirada_" piensa Mihawk "No te preocupes, el todavía está vivo" dijo Mihawk "Rápido súbelo al bote" decía Yosaku mientras Johnny subía al bote a un malherido Zoro "Mi nombre es Delakure Mihawk, aún es muy pronto para que mueras, conoce el mundo, conócete a ti mismo. Hazte más fuerte Roronoa Zoro!" exclama Mihawk.

"Como el mas fuerte esperare años si es necesario, toma tu fuerte Voluntad y supera mi espada, búscame y supérame Roronoa!" exclama Mihawk "Cualquier persona que reciba un discurso así de Mihawk, ya considerado un rival para el" dice Zeff "Chico, que es lo que buscas?" preguntó Mihawk a Luffy "Ser el Rey de los Piratas" contesto Luffy "Eso es incluso mas difícil que superarme a mi" dijo Mihawk "Te superare a ti y a todos los piratas que estén en mi camino, los superare a todos y me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas" decía Luffy seriamente "_Esa mirada, si, el puede lograrlo, este chico posee una Voluntad mas grande que la de Roronoa y Akagami_" piensa Mhawk con una sonrisa.

"Usopp como esta Zoro?" pregunta Luffy "No se encuentra muy bien, pero sigue vivo" responde Usopp. En ese momento Zoro levanta su espada al aire "Zoro?" pregunta Luffy "Luffy puedes escucharme?" pregunto Zoro "Si" respondió Luffy "Si no puedo ser el espadachín mas fuerte del mundo, solo seré un estorbo para ti" dice Zoro lagrimas caían de sus ojos "De ahora en adelante, no volveré a perder ante nadie, hasta el día en que lo derrote y me convierta en el espadachín mas fuerte, yo no perderé de nuevo!" exclama Zoro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Luffy y Mihawk "Tienes algún problema con eso, Rey de los Piratas" dice Zoro "Ninguno" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa "Son un buen equipo" decía Mihawk sonriendo "Espero tener la oportunidad de encontrarme con ustedes de nuevo" dice Mihawk "Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?" pregunta Mihawk "Monkey D Luffy" responde Luffy "Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, los esperare en el Grand Line" dijo Mihawk empezando a retirarse.

"Hey! Ojos de Halcón" dice Krieg "Acaso no estabas aquí por mi cabeza, el terror del East Blue Don Krieg" dijo Krieg "Eso tenia pensado, pero encontré algo mucho mas interesante que tu, ya me he divertido lo suficiente" decía Mihawk "Oh! no digas esas cosas, puedes que tu te hayas divertido, pero yo no" dice Krieg "No saldrás vivo de aquí" dijo Krieg disparando hacia Mihawk "Como siempre, tu no aprendes" decía Mihawk "Buen viaje" dice Mihawk. Con un movimiento de su espada, un gran corte es visto en el mar, grandes olas empezaban a crearse.

"Llévense a Zoro de aquí y busquen a Nami" dice Luffy "Entendido, será mejor que nos sigas después de que termines" dijo Usopp "No hay problema" decía Luffy "Maldita sea, ese sujeto ha huido" dice Krieg "Tomen ese barco" dijo Krieg "Si señor!" exclaman los piratas "No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes" decía Luffy. Una onda invisible sale de el dejando a cada pirata inconsciente "Grand Line esta lleno de tipos como el" dice Sanji observando a Luffy "Que demonios hizo ese chico, de seguro uso una Akuma no MI" dijo Krieg.

"Es hora de empezar esto" dice Sanji "Me parece bien, tráiganme al cocinero mas fuerte que tengan" dijo un hombre de pelo negro corto y ojos negros, traía un traje extraño, muchos escudos de acero con perlas en el medio "Este barco lo necesitamos, si quieren pelear por el, traigan al mas fuerte de una vez" decía el hombre.

**2º Oficial de los Piratas de Don Krieg – Pearl.**

"Ese seré yo" dice Sanji "Déjame decirte que jamás ha perdido una batalla, he ganado todas sin un rasguño, jamás he perdido una mera gota de sangre" dijo Pearl "Eso demuestra lo fuerte que soy, soy la pared de hierro de la flota de Don Krieg, Pearl el escudo humano, con esta armadura soy encantador, me quiero a mi mismo" decía Pearl "Que diablos pasa con ese tipo?" se pregunta Luffy con una gotita estilo anime "Oie! Sombrero de Paja, si no pones atención saldrás herido" dijo Krieg lanzando una bola de hierro con picos hacia Luffy, rápidamente Luffy esquiva el ataque saltando muy alto.

"Calla de una vez, lucha conmigo y veremos si sales ileso" dice Sanji. El lanza una patada hacia Pearl, pero con un escudo de su mano detiene la patada de Sanji "Puedo detener balas de cañón, hagas lo que hagas no podrás tocarme" dijo Pearl. En ese momento desde el aire alguien agarro con su mano de la cabeza a Pearl, la persona estrello el rostro de Pearl en el suelo de madera "Cállate, eres muy molesto" decía la persona revelando a un chico de pelo negro corto y ojos negros con un Sombrero de Paja.

Cuando Pearl se levanta siente un pequeño liquido saliendo de su nariz "Sangre!" exclaman los piratas "Oh! vaya" dice Krieg "Mi muro de hierro fue destruido, esos dos son peligros" dijo Pearl temblando "Son un peligro!" grito Pearl. De repente Pearl se ve envuelto en fuego "Fuego?" pregunto Sanji "_**Fire Pearl Daikokuten**_" exclama Pearl. Bolas de fuego salieron disparadas de sus manos, Luffy y Sanji esquivaban las bolas de fuego saltando de un lugar a otro "Con mi armadura y mi fuego soy invencible!" exclama Pearl.

"No te atrevas a quemar el restaurante" dice Sanji. El lanza una patada hacia Pearl, pero el se cubre con el escudo cubierto de fuego de su mano "Acaso no le teme al fuego?" pregunto un pirata "No sean idiotas, cuando han visto a un cocinero que le tema al fuego" responde Sanji sonriendo "_**Fire Pearl Present**_" exclama Pearl. El trataba de golpear a Sanji con sus escudos de fuego, pero Sanji se agacho esquivando los golpes. Sanji lanzo una patada hacia arriba dándole en la mandíbula a Pearl mandándolo a volar.

"Son peligrosos!" exclama Pearl lanzando bolas de fuego al restaurante. Zeff con un movimiento de su pierna de palo, crea una pequeña brisa desapareciendo las bolas de fuego "Que!" exclaman los piratas sorprendido "Aunque tenga mi pierna izquierda, estas bolas de fuego no son nada" dice Zeff "Los golpes de Piernas Rojas siguen igual de fuertes" dijo Krieg "Es bueno" decía Luffy sonriendo "Acabare con el de una vez" dice Krieg. El lanza la bola de hierro con picos hacia Sanji.

Antes de que la bola de hierro tocara a Sanji, Luffy se interpone "_**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka**_" exclama Luffy. Con un golpe de las palmas de sus manos detuvo la bola de hierro mandándola a volar hacia el mar "Mi turno" dice Sanji. Dando un salto en el aire, con una volteretas, el lanza una patada dándole en la cabeza a Pearl, la patada fue tan fuerte que ocasiono unas pequeñas grietas bajo de Pearl, poco después Pearl caía inconsciente.

"Es mi turno" dice Gin poniéndose frente a Sanji "Gin" dijo Sanji observándolo "Perdona Sanji, pero necesito derrotarte" decía Gin sacando unos bastones con un bola de hierro "Te mostrare por que los piratas de Don Krieg son los más fuertes del East Blue" dice Gin "Perfecto, les mostrare quien será el próximo Rey de los Piratas" dijo Don Krieg "El Rey de los Piratas seré yo sin duda alguna" decía Luffy acomodándose su sombrero.

"Gin encárgate del cocinero, yo me encargo de la rata ignorante" dice Krieg "Entendido Don Krieg" dijo Gin "Te mostrare el poder que domina el East Blue" decía Don Krieg alistando su armadura de batalla "Como si me interesara, solo te pateare el trasero y el East Blue será mi domino no es así" dice Luffy tronándose los nudillos "Creo que es hora de mostrarte la Voluntad de un Rey" dijo Luffy con una mirada fría. Todo alrededor de la zona empezaba a ponerse muy frio.

Gin se lanza hacia Sanji con sus bastones, Sanji esquivaba con algo de dificultad los ataques "Me apodan el Demonio, no mostrare simpatía hacia ti" dice Gin. Sanji lanza una patada dándole en el rostro a Gin, en un movimiento rápido de su bastón, Gin golpea la espalda de Sanji, ambos salieron volando en sentido contrario "Parece ser que el puesto de 1º Oficial no es solo un nombre" dijo Sanji.

Luffy sale disparado hacia Krieg "No te emociones tanto" dice Krieg apuntando con un pequeño cañón de su armadura, el dispara. La bala destruyo gran parte de la plataforma de madera "Te matare fácilmente" decía Krieg sonriendo "Me gustaría verte intentarlo" dijo Luffy. Una sonrisa podía apreciarse en su rostro, la mirada seria de sus ojos mostraba que estaba listo para la pelea.

* * *

**Comenten!**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Conclusion de una batalla, comienzo de un nuevo arco.**

* * *

Capitulo 8 – Sombrero de Paja Monkey D Luffy

Gin lanzo con golpe con su bastón, la bola de hierro del bastón dio de lleno en la pierna de Sanji _¡Crack!_ se escuchó al momento del contacto "Arg!" grito Sanji de dolor "Si! Gin-San mátalo!" exclamaban los piratas de Krieg "Jajaja su hueso esta destrozado!" grito un pirata "_Maldición! Es fuerte_" piensa Sanji observando a Gin "Es hora de terminar contigo Sanji" dice Gin saliendo disparado hacia Sanji.

"Muere Sanji!" exclama Gin tratando de golpear a Sanji con su bastón. Sanji en un rápido movimiento se eleva con sus manos esquivando el golpe "Se supone que esto es compasión, no me insultes" dice Sanji. El lanza una patada dándole en la cabeza a Gin sepultándolo en el suelo "Que! Gin-San fue golpeado de nuevo!" gritaron los piratas "Arg!" exclamo Sanji de dolor sosteniéndose su pierna.

"Su pierna rota no le permite aguantar sus propios ataques" dice Zeff observando la pelea "Jajaja ni siquiera puede ponerse de pie" se reían los piratas. Gin se pone de pie y va frente a Sanji, el ya tiene su bastón listo para el golpe final. En los ojos de Gin podía verse un pequeño rastro de lagrimas "No lo puedo hacer Don Krieg, no puedo matar a este hombre!" grito Gin "Que estás diciendo" dijo Krieg "El fue la primera persona que fue amable conmigo" decía Gin.

"Me decepciones Gin, yo pensaba que tu eras el que mas encarnaba con los principios de los piratas de Krieg" dice Don Krieg "La razón por la cual te hice mi 1º Oficial, fue por que vi que tu nos llevarías a la victoria sin importar el miedo" dijo Krieg "No tengo ninguna intención de traicionarle, respeto su fuerza y poder, estoy muy agradecido con usted" decía Gin "Lo siento Don Krieg, pero no puedo matar a este hombre" dice Gin.

"No me quedare aquí parado viendo como el hombre mas leal de mi tripulación desobedece mis órdenes" dice Krieg preparando un arma "Es la MH5, ahora va enserio!" grito un pirata "Tira tu mascara Gin, tu ya no eres parte de mi tripulación" dijo Krieg "Don Krieg" decía Gin sorprendido "No creas que dejare que dispares una bomba de gas" se escucho una persona detrás de Krieg. Un golpe dio de lleno en el rostro de Krieg. El salió disparado estrellándose en unos escombros de madera.

Un chico pelinegro con un sombrero de paja había golpeado a Don Krieg "Ah! golpeo al capitán!" exclaman los piratas "Maldito mocoso, te matare en esta ocasión" dice Krieg saliendo de los escombros "Gin! no tienes que escuchar a este cobarde, yo acabare con el" dijo Luffy acomodándose su sombrero "Desde este momento tu y Sanji forman parte de mi tripulación" decía Luffy. Una mirada fría estaba en su rostro mientras observaba a Krieg.

El ambiente se había vuelto más frio, el mar estaba muy tranquilo, no había sonido ni olas. Un aura extraña salía de Luffy, todos los piratas y personas se estremecieron al sentir el aura "_Que es esta sensación_" piensa Krieg "_Haou Shoku Haki, la voluntad de un Rey, ese chico sin duda llegara a ser un pirata muy conocido_" pensó Zeff con una sonrisa "_**Modoku Gasu Dan MH5**_" exclama Krieg. Una bala sale dispara de su cañón.

"Esto es poder" dice Krieg. La bomba había caído en el restaurante, una nube de gas venenoso se expandía por todo el lugar "Esto sin duda es molesto" dijo Luffy mientras se agarraba su sombrero. Una onda invisible con una ráfaga de viento sale de Luffy, la ráfaga de viento disperso por completo del lugar el gas venenoso "Como Rayos lo hizo" decía Krieg sorprendido "_Su voluntad es fuerte, fue capaz de crear una ráfaga de viento_" piensa Zeff.

"Muere de una vez mocoso!" exclama Krieg. El dispara 5 balas de cañón hacia Luffy, pero el las esquiva con facilidad. Krieg disparo varias lanzas hacia Luffy, pero igual forma las esquivaba con facilidad "_Puedo verlas, puedo ver sus ataques, todos son lentos_" pensaba Luffy "_**Gomu Gomu no…**_" exclama Luffy estirando su brazo "Piensas golpearme, atrévete si puedes!" grito Krieg. El se cubrió con una capa llena de picos "Veamos si puedes atravesar mi _**Kenzan**_" dijo Krieg.

"…_**Bureto**_" exclama Luffy. El golpe de Luffy atravesó la capa llenas de picos destruyéndola por completo, el golpe dio de lleno en el rostro de Krieg mandándolo a volar "_Ese chico uso Kenbun Shoku y Busou Shoku, pero parece ser que lo uso sin tener idea, solo tiene control en el Haou Shoku_" piensa Zeff mientras observa la batalla "Como diablos lo hizo!" grito un pirata "Atravesó la capa de picos del capitán!" grito otro pirata.

"No decías que ibas a matarme" dice Luffy "Obsérvalo bien Sanji, ese chico no se rendirá hasta que muera, es difícil ver personas como el en este tiempo, tenerlo como enemigo es muy peligroso" dijo Zeff con una sonrisa. Sanji veía la batalla con algo de sorpresa "Este lugar será tu tumba!" exclama Krieg levantándose rápidamente, el lanzo un golpe con su escudo. El golpe le dio de lleno a Luffy, pero el no se movió ningún centímetro de su lugar "Te equivocas, este lugar no será mi tumba, este lugar será tu tumba" decía Luffy "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe dio de lleno en el estómago de Krieg, el cayó al suelo por falta de aire.

"Ha vuelto a derribar al capitán!" exclaman los piratas "Nuestro capitán es el pirata mas fuerte del East Blue, si ese chico lo derrota…" dice un pirata "Dejen de decir tontería!" grito Don Krieg. El saco una gran lanza dorada atacando a Luffy, pero Luffy esquiva el ataque con facilidad "Esa es la Gran Lanza de Batalla!" exclamo un pirata "Con un solo golpe de esta lanza ya no podrás levantarte" dijo Krieg.

Krieg lanza un golpe con su lanza, Luffy esquivo el ataque, pero la zona donde la lanza golpeo exploto al instante "Que diablos es esa lanza?" pregunto Sanji sorprendido "Es el arma mas fuerte de Don Krieg" responde Gin observando la batalla. Su rostro tenia una expresión de sorpresa. Krieg empezó a lanzar ataques con su lanza, Luffy empezaba a esquivarlo con algo de dificultad. Krieg ataco con su lanza hacia la cabeza, Luffy detuvo la lanza con sus manos, pero al instante una explosión emerge.

"Esto aun no se ha acabado" dice Krieg "Esto es lo que pasa cuando me hacen enojar!" exclama Krieg. El dio otro golpe con su lanza a Luffy, una explosión emerge al instante "Te das cuenta, yo soy el más fuerte" dijo Krieg. Frente a el, Luffy estaba de pie, tenía quemados sus brazos y parte de su rostro, su camisa estaba algo rota y quemada en pequeños lugares, un pequeño rastro de sangre salía de su boca "Deberías observar tu lanza" decía Luffy sonriendo.

Cuando Krieg observa su lanza, el pudo ver que la punta filosa de su lanza estaba rota "Que demonios has hecho!" exclama Krieg sorprendido "5 golpes fueron suficientes para romper esa lanza, la golpee mientras ocurrían las explosiones" dice Luffy sonriendo "Es mi turno de golpearte" dijo Luffy "Como dices? Te he dado dos veces con mi lanza, estas herido y crees que podrás vencerme" decía Krieg.

"El tiene razón, su filo estará roto, pero aun tiene la bomba, si le da de nuevo seguro lo mata" dice Sanji "Contra esa armadura no hay nada que hacer" dijo Sanji "Por muchas armas que tenga esa armadura, jamás vencerá a ese muchacho" decía Zeff sonriendo "En una batalla de vida o muerte entre piratas, el primero que le tema a la muerte es el que tiene todas las de perder" dijo Zeff "Ese muchacho no le teme a la muerte" dice Zeff sonriendo.

"Recuerda esto, persona que se cruce con Don Krieg, persona que termina muerta" dice Krieg atacando con su lanza. Luffy esquivaba cada ataque sin dificultad "_**Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu**_" exclama Luffy. Una lluvia de golpes daban de lleno en Don Krieg "Es inútil, mientras tenga mi armadura todo será en vano" dijo Krieg "_**Gomu Gomu no Bureto**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe dio de lleno en el estómago de Don Krieg.

"Te lo dije, mi armadura no será rota por tus puños, ni cientos de puñetazos podrán romperla" dice Krieg "La mejor armadura y fuerza, eso es lo que me hace una leyenda, los que se enfrentan a los mas fuertes son los que acaban muriendo" dijo Krieg. El lanzo bombas hacia Luffy dándole de lleno, una gran explosión emerge "Lo ves ni tu gran voluntad sirve" decía Krieg sonriendo. En ese momento entre la nube de humo Luffy aparece "_**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe con las palmas de sus manos dio de lleno en el estómago de Krieg, por la fuerza del golpe la armadura se destruyo cayendo en pedazos.

"Aun no celebres mocoso" dice Don Krieg con su lanza en la mano. Krieg ataco a Luffy con su lanza, pero Luffy esquiva el ataque con facilidad "_**Gomu Gomu no Raifuru**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe giratorio dio de lleno en Don Krieg mandándolo a volar estrellándose en el restaurante. Todo mundo pudo observar a Krieg inconsciente y un gran rastro de sangre saliendo de su boca "Don Krieg fue derrotado!" exclaman los piratas con sorpresa.

"Don Krieg derrotado, es imposible, Don Krieg es el terror de este mar" dice Gin sorprendido "No importa cuantas armas uses, la voluntad de una persona siempre es más fuerte" dijo Zeff "Creo que exagere un poco" decía Luffy observando sus heridas "Sera mejor que se larguen de aquí, llévense a su capitán, no los quiero volver a ver por aquí" dijo Luffy con una mirada fría hacia el grupo de piratas "Si señor!" exclaman los piratas cargando al inconsciente Krieg.

Horas mas tarde…

"Ah! Como necesitaba esto jajaja" dice Luffy comiendo enormes cantidades de comida "Entonces aceptaras ser parte de mi tripulación Gin?" pregunto Luffy "Después de lo que he visto, creo que mi admiración hacia Don Krieg me cegó de todo, aun hay gente afuera mas fuerte, quiero conocer a esa gente, por esa razón aceptare ser parte de tu tripulación, quiero entrar de nuevo al Grand Line" responde Gin.

"Y tu Sanji?" pregunta Luffy "Yo no he cumplido mi deuda con el viejo, es una deuda que jamás podre pagarle, pero ya tengo el permiso del viejo para salir de este lugar, mi sueño es encontrar al All Blue, el sueño de todo cocinero, los ingredientes mas grandes del mar, para eso debo ir al Grand Line, por esa razón acepto ser parte de tu tripulación" respondió Sanji "Perfecto! Muy pronto entrare al Grand Line y me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas!" exclama Luffy con alegría.

En ese momento un gran tiburón se estrella en el restaurante, dentro de su boca venia Yosaku "Y a ti que te paso? Donde esta Nami?" pregunto Luffy "No pudimos alcanzarla, pero sabemos a donde se dirige" responde Yosaku "Te contare más en el camino" dice Yosaku "Muy bien, entonces pongamos en marcha, es hora de irnos Sanji y Gin, debemos encontrarnos con el resto" dijo Luffy.

_Mientras tanto los rumores corrían por el East Blue, en pocas horas todo el East Blue sabia de la derrota del pirata Don Krieg a manos de un chico de sombrero de paja. Desde ese momento el chico seria conocido como el Pirata Sombrero de Paja, tomando el titulo del Pirata más fuerte del East Blue. La Marina al escuchar el fuerte rumor envió un informe al Cuartel General._

Marineford, Cuartel General de la Marina...

"Parece ser que no tengo opción" dice Shizuru leyendo un informe "En esta ocasión no podre hacer nada, creo que es hora de ponerles recompensas. A partir de este momento serán perseguidos por los piratas, La Marina y muchos cazas recompensas, Bienvenidos a la Era Pirata. Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro, La Relámpago Akagami Nami y Sombero de Paja Monkey D Luffy" dijo Shizuru.

"Localicen todo la información sobre estos piratas del East Blue, quiero saber todo lo que han hecho en el mar, dependiendo de la información pondremos sus recompensas" ordeno Shizuru "Si Vicealmirante Shizuru!" exclamaron un par de marinos "Cuanto tiempo tomara?" pregunto Shizuru "Siendo del East Blue podría toma días Vicealmirante" responde un marino "De acuerdo, encárguense de ello" dijo Shizuru.

East Blue. En el Mar…

"Grand Line, llamado el Cementerio de Piratas por unos y el Paraíso por otros" dice Luffy "Mientras estemos Nami y yo juntos nada me importa" dijo Sanji con corazones en sus ojos "No sean ingenuos!" exclama Gin "No sabemos suficiente del Grand Line" decía Gin "El tiene razón, el Grand Line es considerado el Cementerio de Piratas debido a los 4 poderes que lo gobiernan. Uno de ellos es el Ouka Shichibukai, los 7 piratas reconocidos por el Gobierno Mundial" dice Yosaku.

"Nuestro problema actual es uno de los Shichibukai, el líder de los Piratas Gyojin, el Caballero del Mar, Jinbei" dice Yosaku "Gyojin? no nos encontramos ninguno de ellos cuando estaba en el Grand Line con Don Krieg" dijo Gin "Se supone que la Isla Gyojin es uno de los paraísos del Grand Line, también he escuchado de la legendaria belleza de las sirenas" decía Sanji con corazones en sus ojos. Luffy solo observaba y escuchaba en silencio.

"A cambio de su participación con el Ouka Shichibukai, Jinbei dejo una gran amenaza suelta en el East Blue. Nos dirigimos a Arlong Park, uno de los subordinados de Jinbei, el nuevo capitán de los Piratas Gyojin, su mano derecha, Arlong. Un Gyojin con fuerza sobrehumana, mas fuerte que Don Krieg" dice Yosaku "Parece ser que la hermana Nami sabe muy bien sobre Arlong" dijo Yosaku "No importa quien es, solo debemos ir por Nami y los demás" decía Luffy observando el mar.

East Blue. Kokayashi, Arlong Park…

"Este es el dinero de este mes, es todo tuyo" dice un Gyojin de gran altura y musculatura. De piel morada, tiene el pelo largo negro y ojos negros, una nariz larga de forma de navaja, unos grandes dientes, en su pecho dos marcas, una con un pez espada encerrado en un círculo y otra con forma de un sol rojo. Viste una playera hawaiana amarillo-negro, un pantalón cortó café, un gorro gris y unas sandalias.

**Capitán de los Piratas Gyojin "La Sierra" – Arlong. $ 20.000.000.**

"Chichichi como siempre tu si sabes como hacer las cosas" dice un marino recibiendo el dinero. De pelo negro corto de ojos negros, una pequeña barba negra y 6 bigotes parecidos a los un ratón. Vestía un uniforme de la marina gris tipo gabardina, tenía un gorro con orejas de ratos y zapatos negros.

**Capitán de la Marina – Nezumi.**

"Shahaha y eso a que se debe, por que tanta formalidad de repente" dice Arlong "Según dicen el dinero es lo que hace girar el mundo" dijo Arlong "El dinero es muy bueno, no hay nada mejor en que confiar" decía Arlong "Muy cierto" dice Nezumi "Shahaha aunque odio a los humanos, me caen bien los tipos como tu que saben como funcionan bien las cosas" dijo Arlong "Bueno, hemos terminado los negocios, no estaría bien que alguien viera un barco patrulla por tus costas" decía Nezumi.

Afueras de Arlong Park…

"Fuera de mi camino, tengo que matar a Arlong como el mato a mi padre" dice un niño con una espada en su mano. Un rio de lagrimas caía de sus ojos, frente a el se encontraba una joven de pelo naranja corto de ojos marrones. La joven alza su mano un poco, una corriente eléctrica sale de su mano electrocutando al niño, dejándolo inconsciente "No arriesgues tu vida chico, eres muy joven para morir" dijo la joven.

Minutos más tarde, Arlong Park…

"Ya regresaste, como fue el botín esta vez?" preguntó Arlong. Frente a el estaba la joven de pelo naranja, vestía una blusa verde de tirantes con manchas negras, un pantalón corto negro pegado, traía unas sandalias naranjas puestas "Fue el mejor, pero esta vez me rompió el corazón hacerlo" dijo la joven pelinaranja "Shahaha desde cuando eres tan sentimental Nami, apuñalar por la espalda es tu fuerte" decía Arlong. En el hombro de Nami estaba la marca de los piratas Gyojin.

**1º Oficial de los Piratas Gyojin "La Relámpago" – Akagami Nami.**

"Arlong-San hemos encontrado a este sujeto amarrado en un barco a las afueras de la isla" dice un Gyojin. El traía un prisionero, de pelo verde corto de ojos negros, vestía un pantalón verde con botas negras, su pecho estaba todo vendado "Que buscas aquí humano?" pregunto Arlong "Ya les dije a estos fenómenos mitad pez que solo estoy buscando a un chica" responde el peliverde "Ten más respeto humano" dijo Arlong

"Nosotros los Gyojin tenemos la habilidad de vivir bajo el agua y la fuerza de los grandes peces, eso nos convierte en la cima de la cadena evolutiva, recuerda esto el Gyojin es el Rey de las Bestias" dice Arlong "Un humano desobedeciendo a un Gyojin es ir contra la naturaleza" dijo Arlong "Me estoy aburriendo de escuchar el mismo discurso una y otra vez" decía Nami "Nami?" exclama el peliverde sorprendido.

"Cálmate Nami, tu eres mi 1º Oficial y mi navegante, tu eres diferente del resto" dice Arlong "1º Oficial? Navegante? Oie! Nami, porque eres tan amigable con estos tipos?" preguntó el peliverde "Lo conoces Nami?" pregunta Arlong "Algo así, digamos que es una de mis victimas, no es así Zoro" responde Nami "Así que este es tu verdadero yo?" pregunto Zoro "Así es, soy la 1º Oficial de los Piratas Gyojin, desde el principio fui una pirata" respondió Nami.

"Shahaha fuiste engañado por ella, esa chica es una bruja de lo peor, hasta olvidaría la muerte de su madre solo por dinero" dice Arlong. La mirada de Nami cambio a una mirada fría, esta mirada iba dirigida hacia Arlong "Ahora lo veo, lo bueno es que no confié en ella desde el principio, no me sorprende que sea una vil asesina" dijo Zoro "Ahora que lo sabes, puedes olvidarte del tesoro y largarte" decía Nami.

En ese momento Zoro se lanza al mar, todos los Gyojin se sorprende ante esto "Ese idiota" dice Nami lanzándose al mar, sacando a Zoro rápidamente "Que demonios pasa Nami?" pregunta Arlong "A qué crees que estás jugando" dijo Nami "No, tu a que demonios crees que estás jugando, una pirata que no puede ver morir a un hombre, no te hagas la fuerte" decía Zoro sonriendo.

En el rostro de Nami cambio, una mirada de desconcierto y enojo era visible. Nami agarro a Zoro del hombro "_**Denki Shokku**_" exclama Nami. Ella le paso una descarga eléctrica a Zoro dejándolo inconsciente "Métanlo en una celda, luego me encargare de el" dijo Nami alejándose del lugar "Hemos visto a mas intrusos a las afueras de la isla" dice un Gyojin "Búsquenlos y mátenlos" decía Arlong "Muy pronto todo el East Blue será mío, el Imperio de Arlong comenzara shahaha" dijo Arlong.

Kokayashi, en el Puerto…

4 hombres desembarcaban en la isla, al lado de su barco estaba una enorme vaca marina inconsciente con mucha sangre a su alrededor "Ese hipopótamo era una molestia" dijo un chico rubio con un cigarro en su boca "Era una vaca marina Sanji" dice un chico con un gorro gris "Ustedes son increíbles Sanji-Aniki, Gin-Aniki. Luffy-Aniki" decía un hombre con una gabardina verde "Yosaku debemos buscar a Nami y al resto, trata de encontrar a Jonny y Usopp" dijo un chico con un sombrero de paja "A la orden Luffy-Aniki" dice Yosaku.

Arlong Park…

"Que demonios ha pasado aquí!" exclama Arlong. Muchos Gyojin estaban en el suelo tirados con muchos cortes y sangre encima "El Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro lo hizo" dice un Gyojin muy herido "Vino por mi?" pregunto Arlong "No, el tipo vendando que teníamos de prisionero es el Cazador de Piratas Zoro" responde el Gyojin "Búsquenlo y encárguense de el!" ordeno Arlong. Una mirada de depredador apareció en su rostro.

* * *

**Para cualquier duda no olviden Comentar n.n.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Nuevo Arco Inicia...**

* * *

Capítulo 9 – Batalla en Arlong Park

"Así que ya han llegado" dice Zoro caminando por el bosque. Un poco lejos de el pueden verse las siluetas de Luffy, Sanji, Gin y Yosaku "Hey! Zoro ya han encontrado a Nami?" pregunto Luffy "Algo así" responde Zoro. En ese momento llega Jonny gritando "Lo asesinaron! Lo han asesinado!" gritaba Jonny "Asesinaron a Usopp-Aniki y fue la hermana Nami!" grito Jonny.

Afuera de Arlong Park, en el Mar…

Un barco de la Marina merodeaba por las afueras de Arlong Park "Así que esto es Arlong Park? El mundo está muy mal si los piratas ya pueden ubicarse en lugares como estos" dice un hombre de pelo purpura y ojos negros, vestía un traje típico de la marina con una capa blanca con la palabra justicia a la espalda "Completamente de acuerdo Capitán Purin Purin" dijo un marino.

**Capitán de la Marina – Purin Purin.**

"Tenemos que transportar a las personas sanos y salvos, no dejaremos que Arlong siga dañando a los civiles de esta isla" dice Purin Purin "Derriben esa fortaleza, nuestra justicia no dejara que ningún pirata se salga con la suya" dijo Purin Purin "Abran fuego!" exclama Purin Purin "Si señor!" exclaman los marinos.

Arlong Park…

"Un nuevo barco de la Marina?" pregunta Arlong "Así es Arlong-San" responde un Gyojin "Que alguien vaya y negocies con ellos, si no se marchan con dos millones destruyan el barco" dice Arlong. _Boom!_ Se escuchó un cañonazo, una bala de cañón iba directo hacia Arlong, el atrapo con su boca la bala de cañón, con sus dientes la hizo pedazos "Háganlos pedazos" dijo Arlong "No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargamos" decía un Gyojin blanco con aletas en sus brazos.

**2º Oficial de los Piratas Gyojin – Kuroobi.**

"Me encargare de cortar a todos los marinos" dice un Gyojin pulpo de color café "Con nosotros será suficiente, que podrían hacernos unos simples humanos" dice un Gyojin azul con una gran trompa "Son basura, a lo mejor y tienen tesoros en su barco" dijo un Gyojin de color café, con una gran quijada y grandes dientes "Hagan lo que les placa con ellos" decía Arlong.

**3º Oficial de los Piratas Gyojin – Hachi.**

**4º Oficial de los Piratas Gyojin – Chuu.**

**5º Oficial de los Piratas Gyojin – Macro. **

Los 4 Gyojin atacaron el barco de la Marina, ellos peleaban con los marinos y destruyeron el barco poco a poco. Al final de la batalla solo podían observarse los restos del barco de la Marina "Shahaha perfecto, ahora solo necesitamos hacer algo con respecto al tesoro de Nami" dice Arlong "Háganle una llamada al capitán de la Marina" dijo Arlong con una sonrisa.

Kokayashi Island…

"Nami no mataría a Usopp, somos Nakamas!" grito Luffy "Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos Luffy-Aniki!" grita Jonny "Que haces aquí Luffy?" pregunta una chica acercándose al lugar "Nami" dijo Luffy reconociendo a la chica "Debes abandonar esta isla Luffy, Arlong ya tiene a sus piratas buscándolos" decía Nami "Porque tienes miedo Nami?" preguntó Luffy. Ante esa pregunta Nami tembló un poco.

"No sé qué tan fuerte es Arlong, pero si conozco tu fuerza Nami, dime que te detiene Nami?" pregunta Luffy. Nami seguía en su lugar observando fijamente a Luffy, una mirada de dolor y desesperación era visto en el rostro de Nami "_Ya veo_" pensó Luffy observando la mirada de Nami "Muy bien nos iremos de aquí" decía Luffy. Una mirada de sorpresa aparece en el rostro de Nami.

"Pero Luffy-Aniki! Ella mato a Usopp-Aniki!" grito Jonny "Conozco lo suficiente a Nami para saber que fue una trampa para engañar a Arlong, no es así Nami?" dijo Luffy. Nami se quedó en silencio parada en su lugar, ella dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar "Vamos a buscar a Usopp, después iremos por Arlong" dice Luffy. Una mirada seria estaba en el rostro de Luffy.

En la aldea…

Un barco de la Marina estaba anclado en la costa del pueblo "Chichichi soy el capitán de la Marina Nezumi, tráiganme al residente llamado Genzo" dice Nezumi "Ese soy yo" dice un hombre vestido con un traje de marino café y un sombrero con un molino "Llévame a la casa de la mujer llamada Nami" decía Nezumi.

En el bosque…

"Me alegra haberlos encontrado" dice Usopp "Que bien que sigas vivo" dijo Zoro "Ya sé porque Nami se ha unido con los Gyojin, se trata acerca de su madre adoptiva" decía Usopp. Sanji, Zoro y Gin estaban parados frente a Usopp para escuchar la historia, Luffy estaba recargado en un árbol perdido en sus pensamientos.

Usopp conto la historia de cómo Nami y Nojiko terminaron siendo las hijas adoptivas de una antigua Teniente de la Marina llamada Bellmere. Como Bellmere fue asesinada por Arlong, como Arlong se interesó en Nami por su forma de dibujar mapas y la promesa de Arlong, de que si Nami juntaba 100 millones le vendería la isla.

"Matare al hombre que atormenta mi pobre Nami-San!" exclama Sanji "Ella solo lo hizo para salvar la isla" dice Usopp "Así que de eso se trata" dijo Zoro "Su vida ha sido dura" decía Gin "Que haremos Luffy?" pregunta Usopp "Esperar" respondió Luffy.

Casa de Nami…

"Que deseas?" pregunta Nami "Soy el capitán de la Marina Nezumi, con que tu eres Nami La Relámpago" dice Nezumi "Eres una gran ladrona, pero todo lo que has robado tendré que confiscarlo" dijo Nezumi "Busquen por todo el área!" exclama Nezumi. Los marinos empezaban a registrar y buscar por toda la casa de Nami "100 millones eh? Eso es mucho dinero" decía Nezumi. La cara de Nami cambio.

_¡Shahaha!_Enojo, ira, rencor, desesperación, era todo lo que podía apreciarse en el rostro de Nami, ella salió corriendo del lugar, corrió sin rumbo fijo, después de tanto correr ella entro en la aldea, en medio de ella una gran multitud es vista "Hace 8 años juramos que no desperdiciaríamos nuestras vidas!" grito Genzo "No importaba como humillante viviéramos, todo estaría bien si Nami estaba a salvo" dice Genzo.

"Ahora que el trato fue roto, no nos queda otra cosa por hacer que luchar!" exclama Genzo "No dejaremos que estos 8 años de sacrificio de Nami sean en vano!" grito Genzo "Claro que no!" exclamo todo el pueblo "Esperen!" grito Nami. Todo el pueblo observo a Nami "Has luchado bien, pero ya es suficiente Nami, ahora nos toca a nosotros" decía Genzo. Todo el pueblo iba rumbo a Arlong Park.

"Arlong" dice Nami en rabia. Ella agarro un cuchillo y empezó a enterrárselo en el brazo, justo en la marca de los piratas Gyojin "Arlong! Arlong!" gritaba de enojo Nami enterrándose el cuchillo. En ese momento alguien detiene el brazo de Nami, cuando ella voltea ve a un joven pelinegro con un sombrero de paja "Luffy" dijo Nami observándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Luffy ayúdame" dice Nami en un pequeño susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ante esto Luffy se quitó su sombrero y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Nami, el empezó a caminar hacia Zoro y los demás _¡Nunca toques mi sombrero, es mi tesoro!_ Recordó Nami "Luffy" susurro Nami con lágrimas en sus ojos sujetando fuertemente el sombrero de paja "Vamos" dijo Luffy "Si!" exclaman todo el grupo. Los 5 jóvenes iban rumbo a Arlong Park.

Arlong Park…

Todo el pueblo estaba frente a las puertas de Arlong Park "Intentamos pelear con ellos, pero nos vencieron" dice Jonny sentado frente a las puertas "Ahora solo esperamos que ellos lleguen, solo ellos podrán vencer a Arlong" dijo Yosaku "Ellos?" decía Genzo "Háganse a un lado" dijo un muchacho pelinegro de ojos negros abriéndose paso en la multitud, 4 jóvenes venían detrás de el "Luffy-Aniki!" exclaman Jonny y Yosaku.

Luffy se puso frente a las puertas, el levanto su brazo preparando un golpe, su puño se estrelló en las puertas mandándolas a volar. Dentro de Arlong Park los Gyojin veían al muchacho que destrozo las puertas del parque "Quien de ustedes es Arlong?" pregunto Luffy "Yo soy Arlong y tu?" dijo Arlong "Monkey D Luffy" decía Luffy. Ante esto los Gyojin se sorprendieron "Oye! no es el chico de los rumores" dice un Gyojin "El chico que invadió una base de la Marina y acabo con el pirata Kuro y Don Krieg" dijo otro Gyojin.

Luffy empezó a caminar hacia Arlong "Oye espera" dice un Gyojin parándose frente a Luffy, un grupo de Gyojins había rodeado a Luffy "Quítense" dijo Luffy. Una mirada seria apareció en su rostro, una onda invisible recorrió todo el parque, muchos Gyojin caían uno a uno inconscientes. Las personas del pueblo y los pocos Gyojin consientes veían con asombro "Que diablos hizo!" exclama un aldeano.

Luffy lanzo un golpe hacia Arlong dándole en pleno rostro mandándolo a volar hacia la pared estrellándose en ella. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido ante esto "Que demonios fue eso?" pregunto Arlong saliendo de los escombros _¡Luffy, Ayúdame!_Recordaba Luffy las palabras de Nami"No te atrevas hacer llorar a mi Navegante" respondió Luffy enojado "Conozco a esos dos, son el Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro y el otro el 1º Oficial de Don Krieg, el Demonio Gin" dice Kuroobi "El pelinegro es el considerado el Pirata más Fuerte del East Blue, Sombrero de Paja Monkey D Luffy" dijo Kuroobi.

"Quienes son esos chicos?" pregunto Genzo "Si ellos no pueden vencer a Arlong, el East Blue no tendrá futuro" dice Jonny "Ahora solo podemos confiar en ellos" dijo Yosaku "Es hora de deshacernos de ustedes miserables humanos" decía Hachi "Moomu, ven y destruye a estos humanos!" grito Hachi. En ese momento una gran vaca marina salió del agua.

"Acaba con ellos Moomu" dice Hachi. Cuando Moomu fijo su vista con Luffy y los demás, una expresión de terror apareció en su rostro. Moomu miraba los ojos serio de Luffy "Lárgate" dijo Luffy con una mirada seria. Moomu con gran miedo se hundió en el mar "Que demonios ha pasado!" exclamo un Gyojin "Moomu tuvo miedo de un humano" dice otro Gyojin "Tu no eres un humano normal" decía Arlong viendo a Luffy.

"_Haki_" pensó Arlong. Los 4 Oficiales de Arlong se pararon frente a Luffy y los demás "Es hora de la verdadera pelea" dice Kuroobi "Me parece perfecto" dijo Sanji poniéndose en el camino de Kuroobi "Tu especie no puede con nosotros" decía Kuroobi "Caerás por hacer llorar a una dama" dice Sanji "El pulpo es mío" dijo Zoro "Yo quiero romperle los dientes al cafecito" decía Gin "Me toca el trompudo supongo" dice Usopp temblando.

"_**Takohachi Black**_" exclama Hachi. Un chorro de tinta negra iba hacia Zoro, pero el lo esquivaba con gran agilidad, Zoro lanzo un ataque con su espada hacia la cabeza de Hachi, el solo se agacha esquivando el ataque "Ah!" suspiro Zoro "_El aún no se ha recuperado del ataque de Mihawk_" pensó Sanji "No te distraigas" dice Kuroobi. El lanzo un golpe hacia Sanji, pero Sanji lo esquivo agachándose. Sanji lanza una patada, pero Kuroobi lo para con la gran aleta de su brazo.

En ese momento Zoro cae hincado "_La herida de Ojos de Halcón aun no sana_" pensó Zoro. Macro se lanzó hacia Zoro tratando de golpearlo, pero de repente una persona aparece frente a Zoro, el detiene el golpe de Macro con un bastón con una bola de hierro "Seguro que puedes con esto Zoro" dice la persona "Claro que puedo Gin" dijo Zoro levantándose. Chuu aparece detrás de Zoro y Gin tratando de golpearlos "_**Kaen Boshi**_" se escucha. Una bala toca el rostro de Chuu, al contacto una gran llamarada de fuego aparece alrededor de Chuu, el rápidamente se lanza al mar.

"Ese fue un gran movimiento Usopp" dice Sanji "Hahaha el Capitán Usopp nunca falla!" grito Usopp "Te dije que no te distraigas" dijo Kuroobi apareciendo frente a Sanji. Kuroobi lanzo un golpe dándole en el estómago a Sanji mandándolo a volar hacia la pared estrellándose en ella "No podrás sobrevivir a eso, soy un maestro del Karate Gyojin de Nivel 4º" decía Kuroobi.

"Es hora de ponernos serios" dice Hachi. El saco 6 espadas "Soy Hachi el Rokutouryu, el mejor espadachín de la isla Gyojin" dijo Hachi "Rokutouryu? Eso que tiene de especial" decía Zoro sonriendo "Yo estoy buscando a alguien, mientras no me encuentre con el jamás perderé" dice Zoro "Lo entiendes pulpo" dijo Zoro "Jonny, Yosaku sus espadas" decía Zoro "Si Aniki!" exclaman Jonny y Yosaku lanzando sus espadas, Zoro las atrapa con facilidad.

"Voy a matarte Roronoa!" exclama Hachi "Si ese golpe es nivel 4º, las patadas del viejo deben ser nivel 400" dice Sanji entrando de nuevo al parque. Luffy y Arlong solo estaban parados observando con tranquilidad la pelea. Hachi se lanzó hacia Zoro con sus 6 espadas "_**Takohachi Kiken**_" exclama Hachi. 6 cortes iban directo hacia Zoro, pero el las esquiva con facilidad "_**Santouryu Tourou Nagashi**_" exclama Zoro. La silueta de un toro puede observarse detrás de Zoro.

Zoro atravesó a Hachi con gran velocidad, dos cortes aparecen en el pecho de Hachi "Eso no me detendrá Roronoa" dice Hachi "_**Rokutouryu Takotsubokamae**_" exclama Hachi. El junto sus 6 espadas en picada, Zoro detuvo el ataque con sus 3 espadas "_**Shin Sun Takoage**_" exclama Hachi. Separando sus 6 espadas, abre la postura de Zoro dejando su pecho desprotegido "_**Taikai**_" exclama Hachi. El dio un tremendo cabezazo en el pecho de Zoro.

Zoro sale disparado hacia el cielo "Cuando caigas morirás" dice Hachi alistando sus 6 espadas "_**Rokutouryu Ougi Rokutou no Waltz**_" exclama Hachi. El junto sus 6 espadas girándolas a gran velocidad pareciéndose a un abanico, Zoro iba a caer directo en el abanico de espadas. Antes de caer Zoro apretó con fuerza sus espadas "_**Oni Giri**_" exclama Zoro. Su ataque detuvo las espadas de Hachi, además corto todas las manos de Hachi.

"Voy a matarte Roronoa!" exclama Hachi agarrando sus 6 espadas "_**Rokutouryu Takotsubokamae**_" exclama Hachi. El volvió a juntar sus 6 espadas en forma en picada "_**Tatsumaki**_" exclama Zoro. Un tornado de viento saco a volar a Hachi otorgándole unos cortes en su cuerpo, sus 6 espadas se rompieron esparciéndose en el aire. Hachi cayó al suelo inconsciente "Hachi" dice Arlong sorprendido "Imposible" dijo Kuroobi sorprendido.

Kuroobi apareció detrás de Zoro "Te matare Roronoa Zoro" dice Kuroobi. En ese momento una patada iba al rostro de Kuroobi, el se cubrió con su aleta deteniendo la patada "Creo que tus puños no son tan fuertes" dijo Sanji "Como te atreves" decía Kuroobi enojado "_**Karate Gyojin Wantou Giri**_" exclama Kuroobi. El ataco a Sanji con su aleta, Sanji solo se agacho esquivándola "_**Collier**_" exclama Sanji. Una patada daba de lleno en el cuello de Kuroobi tirándolo al suelo.

"_**Epaule**_" exclama Sanji. Una patada daba de lleno en el hombro de Kuroobi "_**Collete Selle**_" exclama Sanji. Una patada daba en los muslos de Kuroobi "_**Poitrine**_" exclama Sanji. Una patada daba de lleno en el pecho de Kuroobi, el ahora se podía levantar a duras penas "_**Gigot**_" exclama Sanji. Una patada dio de lleno en la pierna de Kuroobi "Maldito bastardo" dice Kuroobi "_**Mouton Shot**_" exclama Sanji. Una patada a gran velocidad dio de lleno en el estómago de Kuroobi mandándolo a volar atravesando la pared del edificio de Arlong Park.

En los escombros podía verse a un inconsciente Kuroobi "No quieres algo de postre?" preguntó Sanji. En el rostro de Arlong podía verse furia total "Muere maldito humano" dice Macro tratando de golpear a Gin, en un movimiento rápido Gin golpeo con la bola de hierro la espalda de Macro "_**Steel Drop**_" exclama Gin. Un golpe con la bola de hierro dio de lleno en la cabeza de Macro sepultándolo en el suelo, después de ese golpe Macro quedo inconsciente.

"_**Kaen Boshi**_" exclamaba Usopp. El disparaba bola de fuego hacia Chuu, pero el esquivaba todas con gran facilidad "No caeré en el mismo truco dos veces" dice Chuu. Cuando Chuu estaba frente a Usopp, el preparaba el golpe final "Ayuda!" grito Usopp asustado. En ese momento un rayo atravesó a los aldeanos de la isla entrando en Arlong Park, el rayo le dio de lleno a Chuu mandándolo a volar.

Cuando el rayo desaparece puede verse la silueta de una persona, es una chica de pelo corto anaranjado de ojos marrones, vestía un pantalón negro corto, una blusa verde de tirantes y sandalias naranjas, sobre su cabeza un sombrero de paja "Nami!" gritaron todos los aldeanos felices "Tu!" rugía Arlong enojado "Pagaras esta traición Nami" decía Chu saliendo de los escombros "Jamás los ataque por miedo de que dañaran a los aldeanos de la isla, pero como su trato fue roto y los aldeanos ahora quieren luchar, ya no hay nada que me detenga" dijo Nami.

"_**Mizu Taihou**_" exclama Chuu. Miles de gotas de agua salen disparadas a gran velocidad hacia Nami "_**Raipasu**_" exclama Nami. Sus piernas fueron envueltas en rayos, ella salió disparada en forma de rayo esquivando todas las gotas de agua, Nami apareció frente a Chuu sorprendiéndolo "Crees que Arlong me hizo su 1º Oficial por solo poder dibujar mapas, te mostrare que no es así" dijo Nami "_**Raiken**_" exclama Nami. Un golpe de rayo dio de lleno en el estómago de Chuu, el fue electrocutado al instante.

"_**Kaiten Raikikku**_" exclama Nami. Una patada relámpago giratoria dio de lleno en el rostro de Chuu mandándolo a volar hacia el edificio de Arlong Park estrellándose en el, en los escombros podía verse a Chuu inconsciente "Kuroobi, Hachi, Macro, Chuu, ustedes humanos" dice Arlong enojado "Creo que es nuestro turno Arlong" dijo Luffy seriamente viendo directamente a Arlong "Te atreves a retarme humano" decía Arlong.

"_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe dio de lleno en el estómago de Arlong "_**Gomu Gomu no Muchi**_" exclama Luffy. Una patada látigo dio de lleno en el costado de Arlong "_**Gomu Gomu no Bureto**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe a gran velocidad dio en el estómago de Arlong "_**Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu**_" exclama Luffy. Una lluvia de golpes dio de lleno en Arlong mandándolo a volar hacia una pared estrellándose en ella.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, pero Arlong se levantó como si nada "Eso fue todo?" pregunto Arlong "Si, ya termine el calentamiento" responde Luffy seriamente "No le hizo nada!" exclamaron asustados Jonny y Yosaku "Golpeas duro para ser un humano" dice Arlong "Mis hermanos derrotados por un miserable grupo de humanos" dijo Arlong enojado "Te destrozare chico de goma" decía Arlong. El lanzo un golpe tratando de golpear a Luffy.

Luffy esquiva los golpes de Arlong con facilidad "Nosotros los Gyojin nacemos con un poder mayor al de los humanos, ustedes son inferiores desde el momento en que nacieron" dice Arlong "Si tu especie es tan grande, porque no me has atinado un golpe, yo ya te he golpeado varias veces, dime cuantos golpes me has dado" lo retaba Luffy. La furia de Arlong iba en aumento "No te burles mocoso!" grito Arlong. El estaba tratando de golpear a Luffy, pero Luffy esquivaba todos los ataques con facilidad.

"Los humanos son y serán débiles para siempre!" gritaba Arlong "Ya cierra la boca" dijo Luffy "_**Gomu Gomu no Bureto**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe a gran velocidad dio de lleno en el rostro de Arlong. Los dientes de Arlong empezaron a romperse "Le ha roto los dientes!" exclamaron los aldeanos de la isla "Vamos, esto aún no termina" dijo Luffy con una mirada seria.

* * *

**Dejen sus Comentarios n.n**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Nuevo Capitulo...**

* * *

Capitulo 10 – Libertad

"El ha roto los dientes de Arlong con un golpe" dice Genzo sorprendido. En ese momento Arlong se levanta "Alguien inútil como tu, no tiene orgullo de Capitán, dime que eres capaz de hacer humano?" dijo Arlong "Soy el que va a derrotarte" decía Luffy "Eres solo un idiota" dice Arlong. En ese instante lo dientes de tiburón de Arlong crecían rápidamente "Oh! Así que pueden crecer de nuevo?" pregunto Luffy "Eso es porque soy un tiburón, mi dientes pueden crecer cada vez, incluso mas fuertes que antes" responde Arlong.

Arlong se arrancó sus dientes, poco después volvieron a crecer, el nuevamente se arranco sus dientes, otro par mas volvió a crecer "Ves lo superiores que somos los Gyojin" dice Arlong. El Sujetaba con sus manos las dos dentaduras que se había arrancado, Arlong se lanza hacia Luffy tratando de morderlo con sus dentaduras "_**Tooth Gum**_" exclama Arlong. El empezó atacar a Luffy con sus dentaduras, pero Luffy esquivaba con gran agilidad los ataques de Arlong.

Luffy se agacha esquivando un ataque con la dentadura "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe dio de lleno en el estómago de Arlong, pero el golpe no movió para nada a Arlong "Eso es todo" dice Arlong. El ataco con su dentadura mordiendo el hombro de Luffy "Arg!" exclama de dolor Luffy "Luffy!" grito Nami preocupada "Luffy-Aniki!" gritaban Jonny y Yosaku "_**Gomu Gomu no Bureto**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe ha gran velocidad golpeo la mandíbula de Arlong, mandándolo a volar.

"Un poco mas y su brazo hubiera sido destrozado" dice Gin "El no tiene tiempo para preocuparse de eso" dijo Sanji. Todo veían como Luffy miraba su brazo, este tiene un gran rastro de sangre. Cuando Arlong se levanta, el tiene su mandíbula volteada, Arlong con su mano se enderezo la mandíbula "Es hora de ponerme serio" decía Arlong. El rápidamente se lanzo al estanque de Arlong Park "Esto es malo Luffy, el es más fuerte bajo el agua!" grito Usopp "Nadie puede detenerme si acelero desde el océano" dice Arlong bajo el agua.

"_**Shark on Darts**_" exclama Arlong. El sale disparado a gran velocidad, como un proyectil, cuando el sale del agua, Arlong golpeo el hombro de Luffy mandándolo a volar estrellándose en el edificio de Arlong Park "Oh! saliste ileso, bueno parece que tu hombro no tanto" dijo Arlong. En la nariz de Arlong podía verse un pequeño rastro de sangre. Luffy se levanta, en su hombro podía verse un gran corte, un pequeño rio de sangre corría de el "Terminare de una buena vez contigo _**Shark on Darts**_" exclama Arlong. El salió disparado como un proyectil hacia Luffy, el pudo esquivar el ataque de Arlong con un poco de dificultad "_Es rápido_" piensa Luffy.

Arlong volvió a entrar en el agua "Voy romperte esa nariz" dice Luffy "El próximo será el doble de rápido, esta vez atravesare tu corazón" dijo Arlong bajo el agua "_**Shark on Darts**_" exclama Arlong. El sale disparado como un proyectil hacia Luffy, pero Luffy usando su mano izquierda agarra el rostro de Arlong en el último momento, un rastro de sangre empezaba a salir de la mano de Luffy. La fuerza de Arlong es tan grande, que Luffy empezaba a ser empujado por Arlong.

"_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Con su brazo derecho acertó un golpe en la cabeza de Arlong, sepultándolo en el suelo, su golpe fue tan duro que rompió la nariz de Arlong. Cuando Arlong se levanta, sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora poseían una rasgadura "Esa mirada es igual a la de los monstros marino cuando están enojado" dice Sanji "Es la primera vez que lo veo así" dijo Nami "Eres bueno humano" decía Arlong mientras se acomodaba la nariz.

"Esto aun no termina" dice Arlong. En un rápido movimiento Arlong con su mano agarro el rostro de Luffy, el lo lanzo al edificio de Arlong Park estrellándose en el "Parece que está enojado" dijo Luffy mientras salía de los escombros. Arlong se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Luffy, el trato de golpear a Luffy, pero Luffy se agacha esquivando el golpe, la mano de Arlong se enterró en la pared del edificio, cuando Arlong saco su mano, junto con ella salió una gran espada con dientes de sierra.

"Que diablos es eso?" pregunto Luffy "Kiribachi!" exclama Nami. Arlong trato de cortar a Luffy con la espada, pero Luffy en cada ataque esquivaba la espada saltando hacia lo alto del edificio, pronto ambos luchadores cayeron dentro de una habitación llenos de mapas "_La ventana izquierda del ultimo piso, el cuarto de navegación_" pensó Nami sorprendida "Ahora no podrás escapar maldito humano!" grito Arlong "Que diablos es este lugar?" pregunta Luffy observando el lugar lleno de papales.

"Esta es la habitación de Nami, todos los papales que ves ahí son mapas dibujados por ella, no encontraras a nadie mejor en el mundo para dibujar mapas que ella" responde Arlong "Ya veo" dijo Luffy. El levanto una pequeña pluma con pequeños rastros de sangre "Este lugar es el paraíso de Nami, cuando tenga todos los mapas del mundo, nosotros los Gyojin seremos invencibles" dice Arlong "Y el punto de partida es el East Blue" decía Arlong "Enserio crees que puedes usar mejor que yo a esa mujer!" grito Arlong. En ese momento Luffy agarra con su mano la espada de Arlong.

Arlong intentaba mover su espada "_Que demonios! no puedo moverla_" pensaba Arlong. En ese momento Luffy apretó su mano destrozando los dientes de sierra de la espada "Usar" dice Luffy seriamente. Una mirada de furia y enojo es vista en su rostro "Mi Kiribachi" dijo Arlong sorprendido al ver su espada destrozado "Quien demonios crees que es ella" decía Luffy "Ella es inteligente, ella es una gata dentro de un nido de ratas inferiores, ella es mi mascota" dice Arlong.

"Le daré todo lo que ella desee y ella me obedecerá, sabes por que? eso es porque somos nakamas" dice Arlong sonriendo. En ese momento Luffy empezó a patear los pilares de mapas, todos ellos caían destrozados o volando por la ventana "Que demonios haces!" grito Arlong enojado. Luffy golpeo un escritorio mandándolo a volar fuera del edificio. Desde fuera del edificio, todo el mundo observaba muchos papeles volando por el aire y un escritorio cayendo de lo alto del edificio.

Nami observaba todo sorprendida "Luffy" susurraba Nami sorprendida. Dentro del edificio Luffy seguía tirando muebles por la ventana "Que demonios haces!" gritaba Arlong mientras atacaba a Luffy, pero el esquivaba todo ataque con facilidad, Luffy seguía destrozando muebles y mapas "Detente de una vez, son mis mapas!" grito Arlong "Maldito enano, me tomo 8 años hacer que Nami dibujara esos mapas!" gritaba Arlong.

Luffy empezó a destruir la habitación, con golpes y patadas. Desde afuera del edificio, podía verse a Nami con un pequeño rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos "_Gracias Luffy_" pensaba Nami mientras lagrimas caían de su ojos. Arlong se lanzó hacia Luffy, el mordió el hombro de Luffy "Arg!" gritaba de dolor Luffy "Has llegado demasiado lejos mocoso de goma" dice Arlong "No me importan los Gyojin, no me interesa tu ambición, pero no te perdonare el haber lastimado a una de las mujeres mas importantes de mi vida" dijo Luffy.

Un aura fría había envuelto toda la habitación "_Esta sensación… viene de ese humano_" pensaba Arlong observando a Luffy "_Haou Shoku Haki_" pensó Arlong sorprendido "Esta habitación representa todo el sufrimiento de Nami, por esa razón no puedo dejar que esta habitación siga existiendo" dice Luffy. Una mirada fría es vista en su rostro, Luffy estiro su pierna hacia el techo atravesándolo "_**Gomu Gomu no…**_" exclama Luffy "Un humano inferior como tu nunca destruirá Arlong Park, _**Shark on Hagurama**_" exclama Arlong. El se lanza como un proyectil en forma de remolino hacia Luffy.

"_**Ono!**_" exclama Luffy. La patada desde lo alto caían sobre Arlong, antes de que este tocara a Luffy, Arlong fue sepultado en el suelo, la fuerza de la patada fue tan grande que el piso empezaba a caer. Arlong atravesó todo los pisos cayendo al fondo de Arlong Park "Un humano… no puede vencerme" decía Arlong muy herido. Luffy cayó encima de Arlong, una mirada seria estaba en su rostro, el estiro su brazo hacia lo alto del edificio "_**Gomu Gomu no…**_" susurraba Luffy "Shahaha! Vas a matarme humano, tu no puedes vencerme" dijo Arlong a duras penas.

"Me pregunto qué te haría Akagami si supiera que has hecho sufrir a su hija" dice Luffy. Ante esas palabras Arlong estaba completamente sorprendido "La hija… de Akagami" dijo Arlong sorprendido "Seguramente no habría un lugar en el cual esconderte Arlong" decía Luffy "Tu…" dice Arlong "_**Bureto!**_" susurro Luffy. El golpe de luffy cayó desde lo alto del techo a gran velocidad, el golpe dio de lleno en el estómago de Arlong, este fue sepultado mas a fondo, un gran cráter se formó alrededor de Luffy y Arlong.

Arlong estaba con los ojos en blanco, su boca abierta con gran rastro de sangre. En ese momento el edificio de Arlong Park empezaba a caer a pedazos "Creo que es momento de salir de aquí" dice Luffy. El dio una última mirada a Arlong, poco después el empezó a caminar. Desde afuera del edificio "Ese ataque ha hecho que Arlong Park se empiece a derrumbar!" exclama Genzo "Todos aléjense del lugar!" grito Sanji "Vamos Nami tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Usopp arrastrando a Nami "Pero Luffy sigue aún adentro" decía Nami con miedo.

Todo el edificio de Arlong Park cayó en pedazos "Luffy!" grito Nami. Una gran nube de polvo estaba por todo el lugar "Arlong Park se ha derrumbado" dice Jonny "Que demonios paso ahí adentro" dijo Yosaku "Quien gano" decía Sanji. Dentro de la nube de polvo una silueta es vista, esta se acercaba poco a poco a los aldeanos y al grupo de Nami y los demás, cuando la silueta sale del humo puede verse a un chico pelinegro de ojos negros, vestido con una playera roja, short azul y sandalias. Esta persona es Monkey D Luffy.

"Oigan por que tan preocupados chicos" dice Luffy con una sonrisa "Luffy!" grito con alegría Usopp "Aniki!" exclaman Jonny y Yosaku con lagrimas en sus ojos "Arlong Park ha caído!" gritaba todos los aldeanos "Ya es suficiente chichi" decía un capitán de la marina entrando al lugar con un grupo de marinos "Nezumi" dijo Nami seriamente "Jamás pensé que los Gyojin perderían, creo que es una suerte chichi" decía Nezumi "Gracias a ustedes podre tomar esta hazaña como mía" dice Nezumi.

En ese momento varios marinos salieron volando "No estropees el ambiente cuando la gente está celebrando" dice Zoro. Mas marinos salieron volando "Interrumpir un momento como este" dijo Sanji "El merece un castigo" decía Gin. Todos los marinos estaban en el suelo inconscientes. Luffy veía todo lo corrido con una sonrisa, de pronto el siente su sombrero de nuevo en su cabeza, además de un par de brazos envueltos en su cintura desde su espalda.

Cuando Luffy voltea un poco, puede ver que Nami lo abrazaba por la espalda, ella tenia su cabeza oculta en la espalda de Luffy "Idiota, me tenías muy preocupada" susurraba Nami mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Luffy volteo, el abrazo de nuevo a Nami, ella felizmente correspondía el abrazo "Lo siento" susurro Luffy cerca del odio de Nami, una sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de Nami "Aun tienes trabajo que hacer" susurro Luffy "Lo se" dijo Nami separándose de Luffy. Ella fue directamente hacia Nezumi.

"Esto es por llevarte todo el tesoro que he reunido y por destruir los huertos de Bellmere-San, _**Raikikku**_" exclama Nami. Una patada relámpago dio de lleno en el rostro de Nezumi mandándolo a volar "Dale cien golpes mas!" grito Genzo enojado "Ahora podremos usar el dinero para reconstruir el pueblo" dice Nami "No los perdonare malditos piratas, Cazador de Piratas Zoro, La Relámpago Nami y Sombrero de Paja Luffy, me han hecho enfadar" dijo Nezumi herido.

"Sus nombres serán oídos por todo el mundo, pagaran muy caro lo que me han hecho" dice Nezumi retirándose junto con sus marinos "Habla mucho" dijo Luffy "Solo es un idiota" decía Zoro "Debemos ir por el?" pregunto Sanji "Claro que debemos idiota, que pasa si cumple lo que dice!" gritaba Usopp asustado "No creo que debamos ir por el, es muy molesto, sin mencionar que estoy cansado" dice Gin sentándose "Eres muy flojo Gin, deberías ser más activo" dijo Luffy "Cállate!" grito Gin "Jajaja" reía Nami viendo al grupo.

Mas tarde la noticia de la derrota de los Gyojin se entendió por todo el East Blue. Mientras tanto en Kokayashi Luffy y los demás se recuperaban de sus heridas "Arg!" exclama de dolor Zoro mientras un doctor cerraba la herida de su pecho "Aun sigue con lo mismo" dice Gin "Es un marimo idiota" dijo Sanji "Normalmente tardaría dos años en curarse una herida así" decía Usopp "Oigan, creen que ocupamos un músico?" pregunta Luffy "Acaso eso importa y ocupamos un doctor!" grito todo el grupo "Oh! es verdad" dijo Luffy.

Base de la Marina, 16º División…

"Cuartel General, aquí el Capitán Nezumi, el Cazador de Piratas Zoro, La Relámpago Nami y Sombrero de Paja Luffy deben ser considerados enemigos del Gobierno, se solicitan recompensas por sus cabezas de inmediato!" grito Nezumi por un den den mushi "Ya habíamos escuchado anteriormente de ellos, han causado varios escándalos en el East Blue, Roronoa Zoro, Nami y Monkey D Luffy, ellos ya están en los ojos de la Marina" respondieron del otro lado del den den mushi.

Kokayashi…

Durante 3 días y 3 noches, la isla de Kokayashi estuvo de fiesta, risas, bailes, comidas, bebidas, todo era visto en la celebración de su libertad. Gin durmió plácidamente recargado en un árbol, Usopp canto las increíbles hazañas del Capitán Usopp, Sanji coqueteo con toda bella mujer a su paso, Zoro bebió sake hasta caer rendidos y Nami y Luffy, pasaron su rato juntos, comiendo, bebiendo y bailando. Después de 8 años Kokayashi es libre.

En un pequeño risco Genzo estaba bebiendo frente a una tumba "Bellmere-San tus hijas crecieron fuertes, estoy seguro que a partir de ahora viviremos muy felices" dice Genzo. En ese momento Luffy apareció a lado de Genzo, el mostraba una señal de respeto ante la tumba "Donde esta Nami?" pregunto Genzo "Se ha quedado dormida, bebió demasiado, no te preocupes, yo mismo la he llevado de vuelta a su casa" responde Luffy "Gracias" dijo Genzo "Cuídala mucho por favor, ella ya ha sufrido bastante" decía Genzo "No se preocupe, no dejare que nada la lastime de nuevo" dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Al Día Siguiente…

"Desaparecerá" dice Nami acostada en una cama "No completamente, dejara una cicatriz" dijo un doctor "Doctor, podrías hacerme otro tatuaje, uno así" decía Nami entregándole un pequeño papel. El doctor observo el papel "Muy bien, si puedo hacerlo" dice el doctor "También quiero este tatuaje cerca de mi pecho" dijo Nami entregándole un papel al doctor "Como que cerca de tu pecho!" exclama el doctor sonrojado "Jajaja" reía Nami con alegría.

Día de Salida…

"Esperemos volvernos a encontrar en el camino" dice Jonny "Nos vemos Aniki" dijo Yosaku. Ellos dos se marcharon en su bote, volvían adentrarse al mar como caza recompensas "No la veo por ningún lado" decía Usopp "Seguro que vendrá?" preguntaba Zoro "Porque tanto escándalo, déjenme dormir" dice Gin "Ella vendrá no es así, quiero que Nami-San venga, no seré nada si Nami-San no viene!" gritaba Sanji con lágrimas en sus ojos "Oigan el melón con jamón fresco de anoche estaba bueno, creen que si pedimos no den más" dijo Luffy.

"Deja de pensar en comida!" grito el grupo "Ella vendrá, no se preocupen tanto" dice Luffy sonriendo "Eleven anclas!" se escucho la voz de Nami "_**Raipasu**_" exclama Nami. En forma de un rayo ella paso atreves de todos los aldeanos y salto hacia el barco "Ella piensa irse sin despedirse" dijo Genzo viendo a Nami en el barco. En ese momento Nami sube un poco su blusa, de ella varias carteras caían "Adiós!" grito Nami con una sonrisa.

"Tu pequeña ladrona!" gritaron todos los aldeanos "Oye chico, no olvides tu promesa!" grito Genzo. Luffy solo levanto su pulgar con una sonrisa en su rostro "De que promesa habla?" pregunto Nami "Te lo contare algún día" responde Luffy sonriendo. Nami puso una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Dentro de la blusa de Nami, cerca de su pecho, un nuevo tatuaje estaba presente, es la imagen de una calavera con una gran sonrisa, en su cabeza un brillante Sombrero de Paja.

Marineford, Cuartel General de la Marina…

Shizuru leía el informe de lo ocurrido en Kokayashi, entre más lo leía una expresión de enojo aparecía en su bello rostro "Este informe dice que los hechos de Kokayashi empezaron hace 8 años, por que no sabíamos de esto?" pregunto Shizuru "Parece ser que el Capitán Nezumi era sobornado por Arlong" responde el marino "Nezumi aún tiene su puesto?" pregunta Shizuru "Así es Vicealmirante" contesta el marino "Quiero a ese idiota en mi presencia lo antes posible!" grito Shizuru enojada.

Un aura fría recorría todo la habitación de la Vicealmirante Shizuru, el marino salió corriendo del lugar aterrorizado "Wow! Debes calmarte Shizuru, siento tu Haki desde que entre al Cuartel" dice una bella mujer de 65 años. A pesar de ello, la mujer es una belleza, su largo pelo morado y sus ojos purpuras brillaban como los de una mujer joven "Lo siento mucho Comandante Misa, pero no puedo dejar de sentir rabia al leer este informe" dijo Shizuru.

"Vaya! Bellmere murió, esa chica me caía muy bien, nunca obedecía a los altos mandos, creo que solo nos obedecía a ti y a mi" decía Misa sonriendo "Nezumi debe ser revocado de su puesto" dijo Misa "Ya estoy en eso Comandante Misa" dice Shizuru "Me entere por medio de Garp todo lo que han hecho mi nieto y tu hija Shizuru" decía Misa "Solo espero que no se metan en mas problemas, para una primera recompensa, su precio es alto" dijo Shizuru.

East Blue. En el Mar…

Nami leía tranquilamente el periódico sentaba en una banca, cuando ella ojeo el periódico, 3 carteles de recompensa cayeron de el. Cuando Usopp puso su vista en los 3 carteles grito de susto "Eh!" grito Usopp "Que pasa Usopp?" pregunto Nami dejando su periódico aun lado. En ese momento Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Gin llegan al lugar "Porque gritas Usopp?" pregunta Sanji. Usopp señalo los 3 carteles en el suelo con una expresión de susto "AH!" exclaman todos al ver los carteles de recompensas.

Marineford. Cuartel General de la Marina, Sala de Juntas…

Muchos de los altos mandos de la Marina estaban reunidos en la sala, Vicealmirantes como Shizuru y Garp, Comodoros, Capitanes y Tenientes son vistos en la reunión "Buggy $15,000.000, Kuro $16,000.000, Don Krieg $17,000.000 y Arlong de $20,000.000. Todos ellos piratas que sobrepasaron los $10,000.000, el límite del East Blue" dice un marino de pelo verde. Calvo de en medio, vestía el típico trabaje blanco de la Marina "Estos piratas fueron derrotados por un nuevo grupo de piratas, incluso invadieron la base Marina de Sheltown y vencieron al batallón de la 16º División" dijo el marino.

**Teniente de la Marina – Brandnew.**

"El Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro $22,000.000. La Relámpago Nami $33,000.000 y Sombrero de Paja Monkey D Luffy $40,000.000" dice Brandnew "Son las recompensas mas altas del East Blue de toda la historia, pero no creo que exageramos, no podemos permitir que estos piratas ande suelto por el mundo!" exclama Brandnew "Si!" exclaman los marinos "_Ya no hay vuelta atrás Luffy_" piensa Garp "_Has elegido tu camino Nami, espero encuentres lo que buscas, doy gracias que nadie ha descubierto quien es tu padre_" pensaba Shizuru suspirando.

East Blue, En el Mar…

"Wow! $40,000.000 jajaja" reía Luffy alzando su cartel "Parece que debemos salir rápidamente del East Blue, tenemos que ir hacia el Grand Line" dice Nami viendo su cartel "$33,000.000 no sobrepasan tu belleza Nami-San!" exclama Sanji con su ojo en forma de corazón _"$22,000.000. Con estas recompensas los altos mandos de la Marina y los caza recompensas vendrán tras nosotros, esto se vuelve interesante_" pensaba Zoro sonriendo.

"Una isla!" grita Usopp "Loguetown, la isla del comienzo y el fin" dice Gin "La isla donde murió el Rey de los Piratas Gold Roger" dijo Luffy "Vamos?" pregunto Nami sonriendo "Vamos, quiero verlo, el lugar donde murió el Rey de los Piratas" decía Luffy con una mirada seria "Después de este lugar, nuestra siguiente parada será el Grand Line" dice Nami "_Falta poco, muy pronto entrare al mar, donde los piratas mas poderoso y reconocidos son vistos_" pensó Luffy con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Dejen Sus Comentarios n.n**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Uno mas...**

* * *

Capítulo 11 – Loguetown

Nuevo Mundo, Hawajina Island…

En una de las islas tropicales más calmadas del Nuevo Mundo un grupo de piratas descansaba. Mientras tanto un pequeño bote se dirigía a la isla "Oie! Alguien se acerca a la isla" dice un pirata "Deja veo" dijo otro pirata. Cuando el observa por un telescopio a la persona en el bote, él se sorprende. La persona del bote, de pelo negro corto, barba y bigote fino, ojos amarillos. Vestía un pantalón blanco, una gabardina roja de manga larga con un chaleco negro, un sombrero negro con una pluma roja y unas botas negras, en su espalda estaba una gran espada negra.

"No puede ser, que hace el aquí" dice el pirata asustado. El salió del lugar corriendo dirigiéndose al fondo de la isla. Mientras tanto en la orilla de la isla el hombre bajaba del bote "Acampanar en una isla como esta, de verdad es un hombre bastante despreocupado" dijo el hombre "Ojos de Halcón, que diablos haces aquí!" decía un pirata. Detrás de él, un grupo de pirata estaba en guardia "No estoy aquí para hablar con ustedes, vine a ver a su jefe" dice el hombre empezando a caminar atravesando a todo el grupo de piratas.

Mientras tanto, en un campamento dentro de la isla, un grupo de piratas estaba de fiesta, ellos bebían y escuchaban música "Jefe!" gritaba un pirata entrando al campamento. El se detuvo frente a un hombre. El jefe es un hombre de pelo rojo algo largo, de ojos negros, una cicatriz en forma de garra estaba en uno de sus ojos, vestía un pantalón corto café, camisa blanca y unas sandalias, encima una gabardina negra, en su cintura estaba una espada. Él no tiene el brazo izquierdo "Tranquilízate un poco, bebe esto" dice el pelirrojo entregándole una taza de cerveza al pirata.

**Yonkou "El Pelirrojo" (Capitán de los Piratas del Pelirrojo. Antiguo Miembro de los Piratas de Roger) - Akagami Shanks.**

"Ojos de Halcón" dice el pirata señalando hacia atrás. Delakure Mihawk Ojos de Halcón caminaba directamente hacia Shanks "Hola Ojos de Halcon, viniste por un duelo" dice Shanks "No tengo ningún interés en tener una pelea con un hombre de un solo brazo" dijo Mihawk "Estoy aquí, porque una vez me contaste una historia sobre una villa y un chico divertido" decía Mihawk. En ese momento Mihawk saco un cartel de se busca, es el cartel del nuevo pirata Sombrero de Paja Monkey D Luffy.

Todo el grupo de piratas estaba sorprendido de ver la imagen del cartel, todos los piratas sonrieron "Así que has venido Luffy" dice Shanks con una sonrisa "Falta más Akagami" dijo Mihawk. El saco otro cartel de se busca, es una pirata que forma parte de la tripulación de Monkey D Luffy, ella es la Relámpago Nami "También me contaste una vez la historia de una bella chica" decía Mihawk entregándole el cartel a Shanks "Quien es ella Jefe?" preguntaba un pirata.

Shanks estaba sorprendido de ver a la chica del cartel, una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Shanks "Ella es el tesoro más grande que puedo tener" dice Shanks con una sonrisa. Solo 3 personas de su tripulación sabían la verdad sobre su hija, Ben Beckman, Lucky y Yasopp "Me encontré con ellos en el East Blue, son un grupo interesante" dijo Mihawk "Gracias por eso Mihawk, pero ahora no puedo dejarte salir de esta isla" decía Shanks con una sonrisa "_Luffy, sé que contigo Nami está en buenas manos, protégela por favor_" pensaba Shanks.

Nuevo Mundo, Newville…

Esta isla posee una de las ciudades más grandes del Nuevo Mundo. Una cuidad de entretenimiento y diversión para piratas, marinos y personas, la cuidad tiene casinos y bares, cada noche era una gran fiesta en la cuidad. En el casino más grande la cuidad, el Sea Royal. El edificio tiene una gran bandera pirata ondeándose en la cima del edificio, es la bandera de la tripulación de la Diosa del Mar. En ese momento una hermosa mujer entra al Sea Royal.

Ella es una belleza de mujer, de largo pelo rojo ondulado, de ojos rojos, su ojo izquierdo poseía un parche negro, vestía un traje militar azul marino, camisa azul y pantalón azul, una botas negras, en su cintura estaba un sable de funda negra "Oficial Margit que se le ofrece" dice una mujer en la recepción del casino "Vine a ver a la Capitana, es una emergencia" dijo Margit "La Señora Momoyo se encuentra en la sala VIP, avisare sobre su llamada" decía la mujer "Muchas gracias" dice Margit subiendo a un ascensor.

**4° Oficial de los Piratas de la Diosa del Mar – Margit Eberbach.**

"Margit, me informaron que estabas aquí" dice una mujer de pelo negro liso de bellos ojos rojos. Ella vestía un vestido rojo que acentuaba perfectamente su hermoso cuerpo. Esta belleza es la Yonkou La Diosa del Mar, Seiren Momoyo "Perdone por molestarla Capitana, sé que le tocaba ser la anfitriona del casino esta noche, pero recibí esto ayer" dijo Margit entregándole 3 carteles de se busca a Momoyo "Oh! Mi pequeño niño ya ha comenzado su camino" decía Momoyo con una sonrisa "Según el informe, su recompensa es la más grande que ha aparecido en el East Blue, ni Roger, Ace, o Dragón fue tan grande" dice Margit.

"No me sorprende, es mi hijo después de todo. $40.000.000 sin duda es una gran recompensa" dice Momoyo sonriendo. Momoyo observo los otros carteles "_Esta chica se me hace familiar_" pensaba Momoyo observando el cartel de La Relámpago Nami "_Se parece mucho a Shizuru, será algún familiar_" piensa Momoyo "Margit, investígame a este chica, tengo una sospecha sobre ella, quiero saberlo todo" dijo Momoyo mientras salía al balcón "Muy bien Capitana" decía Margit saliendo de la habitación.

"Luffy, sigue tu camino sin miedo, sigue sin voltear hacia atrás, avanza con confianza, tu destino es grande. Estoy segura que nuestros caminos se encontraran, ven Luffy, te estoy esperando en el Nuevo Mundo" dice Momoyo con una sonrisa mientras observaba el cielo estrellado "Muéstrale al mundo lo que un D puede hacer. La familia, la amistad, el engaño, la decepción, la perdida y el amor, son las cosas que uno debe aprender y reconocer, incluso alguien tan frio como Dragón lo entendió, sé que tú también lo entenderás Luffy" dijo Momoyo sonriendo.

East Blue, Reino Goa. Pueblo Fushia…

"Oigan! Luffy está en la lista de recompensas!" grito un aldeano "Jajaja ahora la aldea será reconocida por tener un pirata famoso en el mundo" dice un aldeano "No celebren idiotas, que tiene de bueno que un villano salga de nuestro pueblo!" gritaba el alcalde "Ah! Es el jefe!" gritaron los aldeanos "Mire la sonrisa de Luffy, parece muy feliz" dice una mujer de pelo largo verde atado en un moño de ojos negros. Vestía un vestido blanco y una blusa verde, con zapatos cafés, tiene un pañuelo sobre su cabeza.

Ella fue la encargada de cuidar de Luffy de pequeño, la mujer se llama Makino "Un pirata es un pirata" dice el alcalde "Pero es su sueño, no estas preocupado por el?" preguntaba Makino "Es su sueño o su destino. La familia de ese chico ha hecho grandes cosas, un sueño dice el, para nada, la familia D tiene un destino, un destino que ninguna persona jamás imaginaria" responde el alcalde "Los D son las personas más extrañas e indiscutibles del mundo, jamás se sabe cuál será su próximo movimiento" decía el alcalde tomando una cerveza.

East Blue, Loguetown…

"Es una ciudad grande" dice Luffy observando la cuidad "Así que aquí inicio la Era de los Piratas" dijo Sanji "Muy bien, yo iré a la plataforma de ejecución" decía Luffy "Yo buscare algunos ingredientes, de paso conseguiré una chica hermosa" dice Sanji "Yo iré por materiales" dijo Usopp "Yo necesito comprar algo" decía Zoro "Yo te prestare dinero con un interés del 300%" dice Nami sonriendo "Eres una bruja" dijo Zoro gruñendo.

Más tarde, con Zoro…

Zoro caminaba por las calles de Loguetown "Hey! Tu no estabas con ese monstro, por tu culpa nuestro Capitán está en prisión cariño" dice un pirata a una mujer "Si no aprendieron la lección, tendré que enseñarles de nuevo" dijo la mujer "Oh! La preciosa quiere pelear con nosotros" decía una pirata "Creo que tendremos que enseñarte una lección preciosa" dice otro pirata "Prepárate a morir!" grito un pirata "Ve y dile al monstro que por su culpa nuestro sueño de ir al Grand Line se arruino!" grita otro pirata.

La mujer en un movimiento rápido saco una espada, ella corto a los dos piratas en tan solo un movimiento, Zoro miro sorprendido la habilidad con la espada de la mujer. La mujer tiene el cabello azul corto, de ojos negros, vestía una blusa amarilla, pantalón negro y zapatos negros, ella tiene puestos unos lentes. La mujer tropezó cayendo de frente en el suelo, sus lentes salieron volando "Ouch!" exclama de dolor la mujer "Eso duele" dice la mujer "Aquí tienes" dice Zoro entregándole los lentes a la mujer "Gracias" dijo la mujer. Cuando Zoro observa mejor el rostro de la mujer se sorprende

**Sargento de la Marina – Tashigi.**

Con Nami…

"Que tal este" dice Nami luciendo un vestido negro muy elegante "Se le ve muy bien Señorita, quiere que se los envuelva todos" dijo el vendedor observando la pila de ropa que se había probado Nami "No gracias, necesito algo más casual, algo con lo que pueda moverme mejor" decía Nami sonriendo saliendo de la tienda** "**Gracias por venir Señorita" dice el vendedor con lágrimas en sus ojos "Jejeje eso fue divertido" dijo Nami con una sonrisa "Me pregunto dónde estará Luffy, tal vez lo busque y le haga algo de compañía" decía Nami sonriendo.

Con Luffy…

"La plataforma de ejecución" dice Luffy viendo una plataforma en el fondo de una gran plaza en medio de la cuidad "Allí es donde Gol D Roger murió, el lugar donde el pirata más grande de la historia murió, el lugar donde comenzó la Era de los Piratas" dijo Luffy observando la plataforma "Por fin lo veré Ace, el lugar donde tu padre murió. Necesito verlo, necesito ver lo último que el Rey de los Piratas observo" decía Luffy comenzando a caminar rumbo a la plataforma.

Con Zoro…

"Maldición, eso fue una sorpresa, esa chica se parece mucho a Kuina, incluso también sabe usar una espada, que cosas más extrañas hay en el mundo, aunque es probable que jamás la vuelva a ver, aun así que miedo" dice Zoro mientras caminaba por las calles de la cuidad. Poco después Zoro entro a una tienda donde vendían espadas "Necesito 2 espadas, tengo 100.000 Berries" dijo Zoro "Ah! 100.000 por 2 espadas, solo podrás comprar basura con eso" decía el vendedor.

"_La espada que tiene en la cintura es una Meitou_" pensaba el vendedor viendo la espada de Zoro "Te daré 200.000 por esa espada, así tendrás 300.000, podrás comprar 3 espadas" dice el vendedor "No hay venta" dijo Zoro "Que tal 500.000" decía el vendedor "No" dice Zoro "650.000!" exclama el vendedor "Lo siento pero no pienso venderla" dijo Zoro "Oh! Esa espada es una Meitou!" exclama una mujer entrando en la tienda "_No lo digas!_" pensaba el vendedor "_Que hace ella aquí_" pensó Zoro.

"Es la Wado Ichimoji" dice Tashigi sonriendo "No es una mala espada" dijo el vendedor nervioso "No es una mala espada! No te darían menos de 10.000.000 de Berries por ella!" exclama Tashigi "Arruinaste mi venta!" grito el vendedor "Ten tu Shigure, no sé cómo una espadachín como tu tiene una Wazamono!" gritaba el vendedor mientras le lanzaba una espada a Tashigi "Como esa estúpida te dijo, esa espada es una Meitou, no tengo idea como un novato carga una espada como esa!" exclamo el vendedor.

"En ese barril hay espadas de 50.000, toma dos y lárgate de aquí" dice el vendedor "Tu eres con quien me encontré esta mañana" dijo Tashigi "También te gustan las espadas, con 3 espadas te pareces a ese caza recompensas Roronoa Zoro" decía Tashigi "Oh!" exclamaba Zoro mientras checaba el barril de espadas "Todos los espadachines fuertes son piratas o caza recompensas, que no ven que sus espadas lloran" dice Tashigi "Las profesiones están basadas por la época" dijo Zoro.

"Lo juro, yo junto a Shigure juntare las 12 Saijou-Oo-Wazamono, las 21 Oo-Wazamono y las 50 Ryou-Wazamono, lo juro con mi propia vida" dice Tashigi "Entonces también vendrás por la Wado Ichimoji" dijo Zoro sonriendo "Huh! No! Yo solo decía de las espadas en las manos de piratas y caza recompensas" decía Tashigi. En ese momento Zoro sujeta una espada de funda negra, un aura oscura se percibía de la espada, Zoro sostenía fuertemente la espada "Esa espada es Sandai Kitetsu!" exclama Tashigi sorprendida.

"Esta es una espada que vale $50.000.000 Berries" dice Tashigi "Se dice que es de las espadas más poderosas, junto a la Nidai Kitetsu y la Shodai Kitetsu" dijo Tashigi "Me niego a venderte esa espada" decía el vendedor "Por qué! Está en el barril de 50,000 Berries" dice Tashigi "Es una espada maldita" dijo Zoro observando la espada "Lo sabias?" pregunta el vendedor "No, puedo sentirlo" responde Zoro "_Puede sentirlo, él no es un espadachín normal_" pensaba el vendedor "Todas las Kitetsu están malditas, todo espadachín que las han utilizado terminan muertos" decía el vendedor.

"Me gusta, me la llevare" dice Zoro sonriendo "No seas idiota!" grita el vendedor "Hagamos unas apuesta, tu maldición contra mi suerte, si pierdo, aquí termina todo" dijo Zoro lanzando la espada el aire. Zoro alzo su brazo "No lo hagas, es una espada con un muy buen filo!" exclama el vendedor. La Sandai Kitetsu paso sobre el brazo de Zoro sin hacerle ningún corte, la espada cae en el suelo clavándose profundamente en el "Me la llevo" decía Zoro sonriendo "Espera un momento, quiero darte algo!" grito el vendedor entrando detrás de la tienda.

Cuando el regresa, el traía una espada de funda verde "Esta es Yukibashiri, es la mejor espada que mi tienda puede ofrecerte, hace mucho que no veo a un verdadero espadachín, quiero que te la lleves, no quiero nada por ella ni por Kitetsu" dice el vendedor "Espero que las portes con orgullo y cumplas tu cometido" dijo el vendedor "Perfecto" decía Zoro sonriendo llevándose las dos espadas consigo "Aun estoy asustada, no puedo ponerme de pie" dice Tashigi hincada en el suelo.

Base de la Marina de Loguetown…

"Donde esta Tashigi" dice un hombre de pelo blanco corto y ojos negros. Vestía pantalón negro, una chamarra blanca de la marina abierta y unas botas cafés "No se encuentra Capitán, ella está recogiendo su espada Shigure" dijo un marino "Por qué demonios tarda tanto, ella es la Sargento, los piratas pronto llegaran!" grito el hombre de pelo blanco "Búsquenla!" ordena el hombre "Si Capitán Smoker" dice el marino.

**Capitán de la Marina – Smoker.**

En el mercado…

Sanji miraba los mejores ingredientes, él estaba observando con fascinación un gran pez azul. Usopp compraba materiales, ya sea, huevos, combustibles, madera, hierro y unos químicos. Nami compraba todo tipo de ropa en cada tienda que pasaba "El cielo está cambiando, lo más seguro es que lloverá" dice Nami mientras caminaba por Loguetown "Sera mejor buscar a Luffy" dijo Nami.

Con Luffy…

"Este lugar es muy grande" dice Luffy. Él estaba en la cima de la plataforma "Chico debes bajar de ahí, esa plataforma le pertenece al Gobierno Mundial, es un crimen estar en ella" dijo un oficial. De pronto el oficial es golpeado en la cabeza por una maza de hierro dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente "Oh! No debe ser tan estricto oficial. Luffy, por fin te encuentro, ha pasado mucho tiempo" decía una mujer de pelo negro largo ondulado de ojos verdes de esbelta figura. Vestía un pantalón blanco, un sostén blanco, sandalias blancas, sombrero blanco y una gabardina rosa.

"No me digas que has olvidado mi cara" dice la mujer ¡Que belleza! ¡Qué mujer! ¡Ella es hermosa! ¡De donde salió ese bombón! Eran las palabras que decían la mayoría de los hombres en la plaza "No te conozco, quién eres?" pregunta Luffy "Yo no te he olvidado Luffy, fuiste el primer hombre que golpeo mi hermoso cuerpo" dijo la mujer acariciándose la mejilla "Ah!" decía Luffy con una gotita estilo anime "Que! Él te golpeo!" gritaban los hombres de la plaza "Tu violento golpe me desestabilizo" dice la mujer con una bella sonrisa. Todo hombre alrededor de ella tiene ojos de corazón.

"Díganme, quien es la mujer más hermosa del mar?" pregunta la mujer "Tu lo eres!" gritaron todos los hombres de la plaza con ojos de corazón "Si, lo soy, todo hombre se inclina ante mí. Me gustan los hombres fuertes y tu Monkey D Luffy serás mío" dijo la mujer "No tengo ni idea de quien seas" decía Luffy "Oigan! Ustedes dos están arrestados por daños a la comunidad!" gritaba un oficial entrando con un grupo de policías "Que? Piensa arrestarme?" dice la mujer con una bella sonrisa. El grupo de policías obtiene ojos de corazón al verla.

"Señor no podemos arrestarla, es tan hermosa" dice un policía con ojos de corazón "A quién le importa si es hermosa o no" dijo el oficial también con ojos de corazón. En ese momento un cañonazo cayo en la fuente de la plaza, destruyéndola en el acto, varios escombros iban directamente hacia la bella mujer "Cuidado! Te golpeara!" grito un aldeano. Cuando los escombros tocaron a la mujer, estos se repelieron saliendo disparados en otra dirección "Eso fue muy peligroso" decía la bella mujer "Los escombros resbalaron de ella!" gritaba la gente de la plaza.

En ese instante un grupo de personas encapuchadas entraba a la plaza "Lo siento Alvida, pero Sombrero de Paja es mío" dice el encapuchado al frente del grupo "Alvida! Imposible!" exclamo Liffy viendo a la bella mujer "Jejeje comí la Sube Sube no Mi, mi cuerpo cambio, ahora ningún ataque puede dañar mi hermoso cuerpo" dijo Alvida sonriendo. Ella se quitó su gabardina dejando a la vista su esbelta figura, solo vestía un sostén blanco y un pantalón cortó blanco. Toda la gente de la plaza obtuvo ojos de corazón al verla.

"Es cierto que he cambiado un poco" dice Alvida "Tú serás mi hombre Luffy, que eso no te quede la menor duda" dijo Alvida sonriendo "No si lo mato antes, me causaste muchas molestias antes, pero hoy será tu fin Sombrero de Paja" decía el encapuchado. Cuando todo el grupo se quita la capucha, se deja ver a Buggy y su tripulación "Buggy" dice Luffy observando al grupo "Esperen, ese payaso le dijo Sombrero de Paja al chico?" pregunto un aldeano "Eso significa que ese chico es el novato del East Blue, el pirata con la más grande recompensa de este mar $40.000.000, él es Sombrero de Paja Monkey D Luffy" dijo un aldeano.

"Esos dos también son piratas, ese es Buggy El Payaso de $15.000.00 y la mujer es Mazo de Hierro Alvida de $5.000.000" dice otro aldeano "Eh! Esa hermosa mujer es un pirata, pero sí parece una diosa!" gritaban los hombres de la plaza. En ese momento alguien cayó en la plataforma, sepultando a Luffy. Luffy quedó atrapado de cuello y brazos en la plataforma "Es hora de tu ejecución publica Sombrero de Paja!" exclama Buggy con alegría "Siéntete orgulloso, morirás en el mismo lugar que murió el Rey de los Piratas" dijo Buggy.

* * *

**No Olviden sus Comentarios xD**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Nuevo Capitulo Arriba!**

* * *

Capítulo 12 – El Revolucionario Dragón

Base de la Marina de Loguetown…

Un marino corría por los pasillos de la base, el entra en una oficina "Capitán Smoker, un grupo de piratas está causando un alboroto en la plataforma de ejecución" dice el marino "Ya veo, hay que ponernos en marcha. Envía la primera unidad al muelle, la segunda unidad rodeara la plataforma de ejecución, el resto que espere mis órdenes" dijo Smoker "Si Señor!" exclama el marino "Smoker-San perdone la tardanza" decía una joven mujer entrando a la oficina.

"Tashigi! Idiota! Donde demonios has estado!" gritaba Smoker enojado "Lo siento señor, fui a recoger mi espada, aun me tiemblan las piernas" dice Tashigi "Te tiemblan las piernas porque eres débil!" grito Smoker. Él le lanza una chaqueta azul, es su chaqueta de rango de Sargento "Alístate, debemos ir a la plataforma de ejecución, un grupo de piratas ha llegado a la cuidad" dijo Smoker "Si Señor!" exclama Tashigi.

Loguetown…

"La presión del aire cada vez es más baja, debemos regresar al barco" dice Nami mientras caminaba por la cuidad. Zoro caminaba por la cuidad "Es extraño, cada vez miro menos gente" dijo Zoro. Sanji y Usopp caminaban por la cuidad con varias bolsas en las manos "Que suerte haberte encontrado" decía Sanji sonriendo "Porque demonios me toco la parte pesada!" gritaba Usopp mientras cargaba un gran pez azul sobre sus hombros.

En ese momento los 4 se encuentran en el camino "Ah!" exclaman todos. De pronto ellos escuchan un ronquido, cerca de la pared de un edificio estaba dormido Gin "Es un flojo" decían todos con una gotita estilo anime "Donde esta Luffy?" pregunta Nami "Dijo que iría a la plataforma de ejecución" responde Zoro "Debemos buscarlo" dice Sanji "Yo me encargo de Gin" dijo Usopp mientras empezaba a arrastrar a Gin con su mano jalándolo de la camisa gris.

Plataforma de Ejecución…

Un grupo de marinos estaban ocultos cerca de un edificio cercano a la plataforma de ejecución "Como está la situación?" pregunta Smoker "Capitán! Sargento!" exclaman los marinos "Los civiles han sido evacuados, detectamos a 3 piratas con recompensas en la plataforma" responde un marino "Mazo de Hierro Alvida $5,000.000, El Payaso Buggy $15,000.000 y Sombrero de Paja Monkey D Luffy $40,000.000" dice un marino "$40,000.000 hace tiempo que no veo un pirata con una recompensa así" dijo Smoker "Es considerado el pirata más peligroso del East Blue" decía Tashigi "Lo atrapare" dice Smoker sonriendo.

"Qué demonios!" exclaman Zoro, Sanji y Usopp observando la escena de la plataforma "Esto se ve mal" dice Nami observando el lugar. Gin dormía profundamente en los hombros de Usopp. Buggy estaba en la cima de la plataforma "El criminal Monkey D Luffy morirá por el crimen de hacerme enfadar!" gritaba Buggy "Es hora de comenzar la ejecución publica" dijo Buggy "Usopp regresa al barco con Gin, deben cuidarlo, alisten todo para zarpar" decía Nami.

"Por qué?" pregunto Usopp "Una tormenta se dirige a esta isla" responde Nami. Rápidamente Usopp sale corriendo hacia el muelle con Gin en sus hombros "Nosotros nos encargaremos de salvar a Luffy" dice Nami "Muy bien" responden Zoro y Sanji. Mientras tanto cerca de la plataforma Alvida observaba todo "Ese maldito de Buggy, ha capturado a Luffy, ni crea que lo perdonare" decía Alvida muy enojada. Ella agarro su gran maza, ella iba directo hacia la plataforma.

"Una pelea entre piratas" dice Smoker observando la escena "Señor debemos actuar de una vez, no podemos dejar que esos piratas causen más pánico" dijo un marino "No me des ordenes! veremos cómo van las cosas, cuando esto termine me encargare de los piratas que queden en pie" decía Smoker "Tashigi, ve con el resto de la unidad, prepárense para la batalla" dice Smoker "Si Señor!" exclama Tashigi saliendo del lugar.

"Parece que estoy en problemas, no puedo salir de estas esposas" dice Luffy "Este es tu fin Sombrero de Paja!" exclama Buggy alzando una espada "Algunas últimas palabras" dijo Buggy sonriendo. Luffy respiro profundo "Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!" exclama Luffy. Todos los piratas y ciudadanos estaban sorprendidos al oír esas palabras "De todos los lugares, escuchar esas palabras en esta ciudad, eso es una locura" decía Smoker.

"Detén esta ejecución!" exclaman dos hombres cerca de la plataforma "Roronoa Zoro!" exclama Buggy. A lado de Zoro se encontraba Sanji "Has llegado tarde Roronoa Zoro" dice Buggy. Cerca del lugar Tashigi miraba con sorpresa a Zoro "_Es el_" pensaba Tashigi sorprendida. Zoro y Sanji se lanzan hacia el grupo de piratas de Buggy, Sanji y Zoro con gran habilidad derrotaban uno a uno al grupo de piratas "Es muy tarde" dijo Buggy moviendo su espada hacia la cabeza de Luffy.

"Parece ser que esta vez no sobreviviré" dice Luffy sonriendo "_Esta sonriendo_" pensaba Smoker sorprendido. Antes de que la espada tocara el cuello de Luffy "_**Raiten**_" se escucha la voz de una mujer. Un gran rayo cayó encima de la plataforma destruyéndola por completo, una gran muralla de fuego estaba alrededor de la plataforma destrozada. De pronto la lluvia empezó a caer por toda la cuidad. Cerca de la plataforma se podía ver el cuerpo quemado de Buggy, Luffy al ser de goma estaba en perfecto estado.

En la cima de un edificio estaba Nami, su mano señalaba el lugar donde anteriormente estaba la plataforma "La Relámpago Nami, de alguna manera pudo destruir la plataforma desde esa distancia" dice Smoker. Mientras tanto todos los piratas y ciudadanos estaban sorprendidos de ver sano y a salvo a Monkey D Luffy "Eso estuvo muy cerca" dijo Luffy sonriendo "Sanji, Zoro, Nami, es hora de la retirada!" exclama Luffy "No dejen que escapen!" exclama un marino. Un grupo de marinos iba al ataque.

"_Por qué sonrió? Acaso sabía que se iba a salvar, No! En ese instante el sabía perfectamente que iba a morir, el sonrió aceptando su muerte_" pensaba Smoker "Ese chico sonrió, ese chico sonrió al igual que Gold Roger hace 22 años" dice Smoker "Esto se está volviendo interesante" dijo Smoker "Andando, es hora de comenzar la cacería!" exclama Smoker "Si Señor!" exclaman los marinos.

En el edificio más alto de la cuidad, en la cima del edificio, una persona encapuchada observaba todo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, solo se podía ver un gran tatuaje de línea rojas en el rostro de la persona. Smoker y los marinos seguían al grupo de piratas "A donde se dirigen?" pregunta Smoker "Al muelle oeste" responde un marino "El viento va hacia el oeste, es como si el cielo se estuviera asegurando de que ese chico viviera" dice Smoker observando el cielo.

La persona encapuchada recordaba unas palabras de un antiguo amigo mientras empezaba a caminar por las calles de Loguetown _¡La Voluntad Heredera, el paso del tiempo, los sueños de la gente y la Era del Destino. Esas son cosas que jamás serán detenidas, siempre y cuando la gente siga persiguiendo el significado de la libertad, nadie nunca podrá quitárselas! _"Un pirata, no está nada mal, verdad Roger" dice el encapuchado sonriendo mientras caminaba por Loguetown.

"Maldito Sombrero de Paja, me las pagara" dice Buggy levantándose a duras penas "Esta es mi oportunidad, es hora de buscar a Luffy" dijo Alvida mientras quitaba de su camino a varios marinos "_**Sube Sube Spur**_" exclama Alvida. Ella empezó a patinar por el suelo con sus pies descalzos, ella iba a gran velocidad hacia el muelle. Buggy estaba a punto de ir hacia el muelle, pero fue detenido por un humo blanco "Ni creas que te dejare escapar Buggy El Payaso" dice Smoker. Sus manos estaban convertidas en humo.

"_**White Out**_" exclama Smoker. Transformando su cuerpo en humo atrapo a todo el grupo de piratas de Buggy, solo Alvida pudo escapar "Eso estuvo cerca" dice Alvida aumentando la velocidad "No perderé mi tiempo con un grupo tan inútil como ustedes" dijo Smoker empezando su camino hacia el muelle oeste, un grupo de marinos encarcelo a todo el grupo de piratas. Buggy fue atrapado en una red de kairoseki, una red especial que puede capturar a las personas con poderes de Akuma no Mi "Maldito Smoker" gruñía Buggy.

"Esta lluvia está empeorando" dice Nami "Debemos regresar al barco pronto" dijo Luffy. Frente a ellos un grupo de marinos apareció, al frente del grupo estaba Tashigi "Me engañaste Roronoa Zoro, resultaste ser un pirata, eres despreciable, confiscare la Wado Ichimoji" dice Tashigi enfadada sacando su espada "Me gustaría verte intentarlo" dijo Zoro sonriendo "Que la hiciste a esa bella dama!" gritaba Sanji. Zoro y Tashigi empezaban a cruzar espadas "Oie! Como te atreves a pelear con una dama!" gritaba Sanji.

"Sigan adelante, yo me encargo de esto" dice Zoro "Bien" responde Nami y Luffy. Sanji era arrastrado por Luffy. Zoro saco una segunda espada, el empezó a atacar fuertemente a Tashigi, con una espada detuvo el ataque de Tashigi, con su segunda espada mando a volar la espada de Tashigi "Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer" dice Zoro guardando sus espadas "Por qué no me mataste, solo porque soy mujer" dijo Tashigi "Eres igual que una antigua amiga, apariencia, incluso dicen las mismas palabras, ahora yo te diré lo que ella me dijo hace tiempo, hazte más fuerte y cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, pelearemos" decía Zoro empezando su camino. Tashigi estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Zoro "La Sargento Tashigi perdió" dice un marino sorprendido. Todo el grupo de marinos estaba sorprendido.

"Por fin te encuentro Sombrero de Paja" dice Smoker frente a Luffy, Nami y Sanji "Quién eres?" pregunta Luffy "Soy el Capitán de la Marina Smoker, no dejare que escapes de esta isla" responde Smoker. Los brazos de Smoker se convirtieron en humo dirigiéndose hacia Luffy, el humo atrapo a Luffy "Sanji regresa al barco, yo ayudare a Luffy" dijo Nami "Muy bien Nami-San" decía Sanji con ojos de corazón empezando a correr hacia el barco "Sombrero de Paja y La Relámpago, muéstrenme porque son los piratas con mayor recompensa en el East Blue" dice Smoker.

"_**Raikikku**_" exclama Nami. Una patada relámpago atravesó el cuerpo de humo Smoker "Que débil _**White Blow**_" exclama Smoker. Un golpe de humo mando a volar a Nami estrellándose en un edificio "Nami!" exclamo Luffy "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe atravesó el cuerpo de humo de Smoker "Y se supone que estas cabezas son las recompensas de $40,000.000 y $33,000.000" dijo Smoker. Nami salió de los escombros del edificio, Smoker convirtió su brazo en humo, el atrapo a Nami con su brazo de humo.

Transformando todo su cuerpo en humo, Smoker estrello en el suelo a Luffy "Su suerte se ha acabado" dice Smoker sacando un bastón gris. En ese momento una persona puso su mano en el hombro de Smoker "Yo no lo creo" dijo la persona. Cuando Smoker voltea, ve a un hombre encapuchado con una capa verde, podía verse un tatuaje rojo en su rostro "Tu!" exclama Smoker sorprendido "El Gobierno quiere tu cabeza" decía Smoker "El mundo está esperando nuestra respuesta" dice el encapuchado sonriendo.

El encapuchado alza su mano "_**Fuuha**_" exclama el encapuchado. Una onda de viento golpea a Smoker mandándolo a volar por los aires, el humo que tenía atrapado a Luffy y Nami desapareció "Parece que aún no dominas tu Haki por completo Luffy" dice el encapuchado. Cuando Nami observaba al encapuchado se lleva una sorpresa "Ese hombre es El Revolucionario Dragón" dijo Nami sorprendida "Se me ha complicado un poco padre" decía Luffy acomodándose su sombrero.

**Líder de la Armada Revolucionaria (El Hombre Más Buscado Del Mundo) "El Revolucionario" – Monkey D Dragón.**

"Que! Padre!" gritaba Nami sorprendida. Luffy y Dragón voltearon hacia Nami "Parece que alguien ya sabe el secreto" dice Dragón "Es tu culpa" dijo Luffy "Un gusto conocerte Akagami Nami" decía Dragón sonriendo. Nami se sorprendió que el hombre más buscado del mundo supiera su mayor secreto "Como es que…" dice Nami sorprendida "Conozco muy bien a tus padres, en el pasado me he enfrentado a Shizuru, tienes similitudes de ambos" decía Dragón sonriendo "Un Yonkou y una Vicealmirante, familia interesante de la cual provienes" dijo Dragón.

"Que haces aquí padre?" pregunta Luffy "Tengo un pequeño encuentro en Tequila Wolf, fue causa del Destino habernos encontrado Luffy" responde Dragón "Vive tal y como tu desees Luffy, el ego lleva coincidencias y posibilidades, y también a cuestionar al mundo" dice Dragón empezando a caminar "Padre?" pregunta Luffy confundido "Nos volveremos a ver cuándo nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente" dijo Dragón sonriendo "Ambos llevan secretos en sus hombros que pueden cambiar al mundo, deben tener cuidado" decía Dragón.

"Necesitas entrenar tu Haki Luffy, además conociendo quienes son sus padres, estoy seguro que ella puede usar Haki" dice Dragón observando a Nami. En ese momento un grupo de marinos llegaba al lugar, ellos iban directamente hacia Luffy, Nami y Dragón "_**Arashi**_" exclama Dragón. Un gran viento de color verde apareció de repente en toda la cuidad, todo alrededor empezó a volar por la fuerza del viento, personas, objetos, piratas y marinos "Buen viaje hijo mío" dijo Dragón empezando a caminar rumbo al muelle "Tu hija es interesante Shizuru" dice Dragón sonriendo "Veremos cómo ambos avanzan" dijo Dragón sonriendo.

El viento verde mando a volar a Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y Gin directamente hacia el Going Merry. Todos los marinos aterrizaron en el muelle "Ese bastado, que clase de viento fue ese?" se preguntaba Smoker observando el mar "Hace 22 años, Gold Roger fue ejecutado, el mismo día de su muerte, ese chico aparece y desaparece como si nada, que demonios pasa" dice Smoker. De pronto Smoker recuerda las palabras de Luffy _¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas! _Encima de un edificio en el muelle, Dragón observaba el Going Merry alejándose "Jajaja el Destino de un hombre, La Voluntad Heredera" dijo Dragón sonriendo.

"Por qué! Porque has ayudado a ese hombre Dragón!" grito Smoker "Que razón hay para impedir a un hombre navegar" dice Dragón desapareciendo con el viento "Alisten un barco, iré a Grand Line por Sombrero de Paja" dijo Smoker "Yo iré con usted, no perdonare a Roronoa por lo que me hizo, lo capturare con mis propias manos" decía Tashigi. Cerca del muelle un barco pirata zarpaba "Ese maldito Sombrero de Paja, me las pagara" dice Buggy enojado "Creo que no hay otra opción, pongan rumbo a Grand Line" dijo Buggy.

"Pónganse en marcha!" exclama Nami. Todos los chicos empezaron alistar el Going Merry "Vamos! Todo directo a Grand Line!" exclamo Luffy con alegría. En ese momento una persona sale de la cocina del barco "Oh! Parece que ya vamos directo a Grand Line" dice la persona. En ese momento todo el grupo observa a la persona recién llegada, Luffy se sorprende un poco al observar a la persona "Alvida?" pregunta Luffy "Hola Luffy, por fin te alcance" dijo Alvida con una sonrisa.

"Que haces aquí Alvida?" pregunta Luffy "Vengo hacerte una propuesta Luffy" responde Alvida "De que trata" dice Luffy "Quiero unirme a tu tripulación" dijo Alvida sonriendo "Si!" gritaba Sanji con ojos de corazón "Por qué razón?" pregunta Luffy "Ya te lo dije en la plataforma, nunca ningún hombre me había golpeado, eres diferente del resto Monkey D Luffy, me eres muy interesante. Siempre busque un hombre dominante, uno como tú, sé que si me uno a tu tripulación, sin duda será interesante" responde Alvida sonriendo.

"Cuál es tu sueño Alvida?" pregunta Luffy ignorando el anterior comentario de Alvida "Eh? Mi sueño?" exclama Alvida confundida "Bueno… de niña siempre soñé con conocer todo el mundo, cuando me volví pirata empecé mi sueño, pero jamás pude ver más allá del East Blue" responde Alvida con una bella sonrisa "Ya veo, bienvenida a mi tripulación Alvida" dice Luffy sonriendo "Si!" grito Sanji de alegría "Pero Luffy ella fue nuestra enemiga" decía Nami "Tranquila Nami, algo ha cambiado en ella, puedo sentirlo, estoy seguro que no causara problemas" dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Marineford, Cuartel General de la Marina…

"Parece ser que el Capitán Smoker abandono su puesto" dice un anciana de pelo largo blanco de ojos negros. Llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco, blusa blanca y zapatos blancos, encima una capa blanca con la palabra justicia "Ese ha sido el informe que nos envió el oficial al mando de Loguetown, tanto el Capitán como la Sargento abandonaron Loguetown" dijo Shizuru leyendo el informe "Lo que llamo más mi atención fue lo último en el informe" decía Shizuru "Que fue?" pregunto la anciana.

**Vicealmirante de la Marina (Jefe Táctico de Marineford) "Gran Táctica" – Tsuru.**

"Dice que se vio a El Revolucionario Dragón en la cuidad, los marinos informan que el ayudo a escapar a todos los piratas" dice Shizuru "_En qué demonios piensas Dragón_" pensaba Shizuru "Ya veo, la presencia de El Revolucionario ya es algo de incertidumbre para el Gobierno. El mundo está cambiando, muchos de los piratas novatos se han hecho notar" dijo Tsuru. Ella tomo un cartel de se busca "Marshall D Teach es de los más peligrosos, él ha derrotado al 4° Comandante de la Flota de Barbablanca" decía Tsuru.

"No puede decirse que es un novato, el perteneció a la banda de Barbablanca, posee conocimiento del Nuevo Mundo, si lo llamamos novato, no puede considerarse como un novato cualquiera" dice Shizuru "$270,000.000 ha sido la recompensa que se ofrece, su nombre ha rondado mucho por el Nuevo Mundo estos días, matar un miembro de Barbablanca es algo para hacerse notar en el Nuevo Mundo, lo llaman Barbanegra" dijo Tsuru "Los miembros de Barbablanca lo buscaran, ellos no pasaran por alto esta acción" decía Shizuru.

"Eso es verdad. Pasaremos por alto lo de Smoker, puede ser un Capitán, pero es uno de los marinos más fuertes que tenemos, mandaremos otro Capitán a Loguetown" dice Tsuru "Debemos centrarnos en los novatos, mucho de ellos han causado revuelto en los 4 mares. Law, Kid, Hawkins, Drake y Luffy, esos novatos se han hecho notar estas últimas semanas, estoy segura que dentro de poco uno de ellos causara un gran impacto" dijo Shizuru "En este momento el Nuevo Mundo está intranquilo, los Yonkou han hecho muchos movimientos de preocupación" decía Shizuru.

"Barbablanca está detrás de Barbanegra, Akagami está reclutando miembros, Kaidou ha estado en busca de más islas y La Diosa del Mar esta silenciosa, su barco no ha salido de Newville" dice Shizuru "Que los Yonkou estén en movimiento, es algo preocupante" dijo Tsuru "Los únicos piratas que han causado problemas en el Nuevo Mundo son Big Mom y Shiki, han estado apoderándose de más islas" decía Shizuru "Están expandiendo sus territorios, esos 2 son los más cercanos a poseer el puesto de Yonkou, solo necesitan un vacante y el caos se desatara" dijo Tsuru.

Nuevo Mundo, Newville…

"Así que Luffy pronto entrara al Grand Line" dice Momoyo mientras leía una carta "Oh! Entonces esa chica es la hija de Shanks y Shizuru, con razón se me hacía familiar" dijo Momoyo sonriendo mientras leía la carta "Bueno Dragón me has quitado muchas dudas de encima" decía Momoyo mientras agarro un cerillo. Ella lo encendió y rápidamente quemo la carta "El Gobierno Mundial está confundido, solo se necesita un impacto para que el Gobierno entre en pánico" dijo Momoyo.

"La pregunta es, quien será el pirata que causara ese impacto, quien será la persona que tire el gatillo para que el Ejército Revolucionario y los Yonkou empiezan a moverse" dice Momoyo sonriendo "Mientras el equilibrio de los 4 poderes siga intacto ninguno podrá hacer un movimiento, solo se necesita una pequeña abertura y todo comenzara, La Voluntad de D pronto regresara fufufu" dijo Momoyo sonriendo "Roger, Rouge, Saul, Garp, Dragon, Ace y Luffy, la Voluntad Heredera aún vive" dice Momoyo sonriendo.

En ese momento una bella mujer de largo pelo blanco y ojos color rojo entraba a la habitación. Tiene una piel blanca como la nieve, ella posee un cuerpo perfecto con forma de reloj de arena, tiene pechos D-Taza, esbelta cintura y piernas largas, viste un pantalón blanco, blusa blanca sin mangas y zapatillas blancas "Capitana el barco está listo para zarpar" dice la mujer peliblanca "Gracias por el aviso Koyuki" dijo Momoyo "Hacia donde fijamos curso Capitana?" pregunta Koyuki "Pongan rumbo a Amazon Lily" responde Momoyo sonriendo.

**7° Oficial Pirata de la Diosa del Mar – Sakakibara Koyuki.**

* * *

******No olviden Comentar. Se acepta de todo, dudas, quejas, comentarios xD**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Perdón por el retraso, tuve mucho trabajo en la Uni, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 13 – La Entrada a Grand Line

Nuevo Mundo, Cerca del Red Line…

Un grupo de 10 barcos de la Marina estaba en las orillas de la gran muralla de aspecto color rojizo que separa el Grand Line con el Nuevo Mundo, la muralla mejor conocida como el Red Line. El grupo de barcos de la Marina tienen todas sus armas listas, los marinos abordos estaban armados con rifles y espadas, los cañones de los barcos estaban listos para disparar, estaban listos para la batalla.

"Todos preparados! Nuestro enemigo son los piratas de la Diosa del Mar, por ninguna costa debemos dejar que la Diosa del Mar cruce el Red Line, no sabemos que intenciones tiene al cruzar, pero debemos impedirlo a toda costa!" gritaba el Comodoro al mando del grupo de barcos. Es un hombre de pelo negro corto de gran barba, vestía un traje negro con zapatos negros, sobre él una capa blanca con la palabra justicia en la espalda, sobre su cabeza una gorra blanca de la Marina, en su cintura estaba una espada.

**Comodoro de la Marina – Daigin.**

"Comodoro! Un barco está a la vista!" gritaba un marino "Identifícalo!" grito el Comodoro Daigin. El barco es un gran galeón, en frente poseía la estatua de una sirena con un tridente en la mano y una corona sobre su cabeza "Es… es… es el barco de la Diosa del Mar!" exclamo el marino asustado "Todos a sus puestos! Preparen todas las armas, debemos parar ese barco de cualquier modo!" ordenaba Daigin. Todos los marinos regresaban a sus puestos preparándose para la batalla.

Mientras tanto, en el barco de la Diosa del Mar "Capitana! 10 barcos de la Marina están obstruyéndonos el paso hacia el Red Line" dice una mujer pirata. Una hermosa mujer de pelo largo pelo negro, de increíbles ojos rojos de piel blanca, vestía un pantalón blanco pegado, una blusa sin mangas negras y zapatillas negras, encima una capa blanca, en su mano esta una larga katana de funda negra "La Marina piensa que con 10 barcos pueden pararnos, enserio nos subestiman" dijo Momoyo observando los barcos.

"Es hora de mostrarles, porque me llaman la Diosa del Mar" dice Momoyo sonriendo. Momoyo salto del barco hacia el mar, increíblemente ella había caído en pie sobre el mar, Momoyo empezó a correr sobre el mar "Que demo… demonios! Ella está caminando sobre el mar!" grito un marino sorprendido "No la subestimen! esa mujer comió una Akuma no Mi, la Mizu Mizu no Mi, una Logia, tiene la increíble habilidad de controlar todo el agua a su alrededor, sea agua dulce o la del mar, lo más sorprendente es que su Akuma no Mi es la única que no es afectada por el mar!" exclamo el Comodoro Daigin.

"_**San Suiryuu**_" exclama Momoyo. Del mar, tres grandes dragones hechos de agua iban directos hacia los barcos de la Marina "Cúbranse!" grito un marino. Los tres dragones de agua cayeron sobre 3 barcos de la Marina hundiéndolos en el acto "Disparen!" grito Daigin. Todos los marinos dispararon con rifles y cañones, pero todas las balas traspasaban el cuerpo de agua de Momoyo "Deberían saber que eso es inútil conmigo" decía Momoyo. Ella dio un gran salto, Momoyo estaba encima de los barcos Marinos.

Momoyo lentamente sacaba su katana de su funda "_**Sessaku Mizu**_" exclama Momoyo. En un rápido movimiento saco su katana a gran velocidad agitándola en el aire, en el mar un gran corte de agua apareció, el corte había cortado por la mitad a dos de los barcos de la Marina, hundiéndolos en el acto. Momoyo aterrizo en uno de los barcos de la Marina. Los Marinos se lanzaron sobre ella con espadas en sus manos, pero todas las espadas traspasaban como si nada el cuerpo de agua de Momoyo.

"No se metan en una pelea que no pueden ganar" dice Momoyo con una mirada fría. Una onda invisible de energía recorrió los 5 barcos restantes de la Marina, un increíble número de marinos empezaron a caer inconscientes "Ella… posee el Haou Shoku Haki" decía un marino temblando. Daigin se lanzó hacia Momoyo con su espada "_**Busou Shoku Kouka**_" exclama Momoyo. La funda de la katana había cambiado a un color negro metálico, Momoyo detuvo la espada del comodoro con la funda de la katana "Busou… Shoku Haki" dijo un marino con miedo "No sé si es un hombre muy valiente o alguien muy tonto Comodoro" dijo Momoyo sonriendo.

"Eres una maldita pirata, sin mencionar que uno de los Yonkou, nosotros no te dejaremos pasar fácilmente" dice Daigin con enojo "No sé qué intención tienes al cruzar el Red Line, pero no te dejare pasar" dijo Daigin "Entonces no me deja otra opción Comodoro" decía Momoyo mientras levantaba su brazo al aire. La palma de su mano estaba abierta "_**Tsunami**_" exclama Momoyo mientras cerro su mano. Una gran ola apareció de repente en el mar, la gigantesca ola de agua iba directo hacia los 5 barcos de la Marina.

"No hay manera de escapar!" exclamo un marino asustado "Estamos perdidos" grita un marino observando cómo se acercaba la gran ola "Les deseo suerte Comodoro, la necesitara" dice Momoyo sonriendo mientras saltaba del barco rumbo al mar "Maldita seas Diosa del Mar!" grito Daigin enojado. El Tsunami golpeo por completo los 5 barcos destruyéndolos en el acto, muchos marinos y piezas de los barcos flotaban en el mar "Les dije que no sería fácil" decía Momoyo mientras caminaba sobre el mar rumbo a su barco.

"La Capitana no se contuvo" dice una mujer pirata "Tenemos prisa, no es para que la Capitana este jugando, debemos llegar a Amazon Llily cuanto antes" dijo una mujer de pelo blanco largo de ojos color miel. Vestía un pantalón blanco, una blusa blanca sin mangas, unos tacones negros, en su cabeza esta una diadema negra que sujetaba su bello pelo blanco, encima tiene una capa blanca "1° Oficial Ageha" decía la mujer pirata "Sabes que no vamos a una visita casual, la Capitana desea visitar su isla natal, sin mencionar que también desea ver cómo va su sucesora, tenemos tiempo que no vemos a Hancock" dice Ageha sonriendo.

**1° Oficial de los Piratas de la Diosa del Mar – Kuki Ageha.**

East Blue…

"Esto me está dando problemas, si seguimos yendo por este rumbo, será como dicen los rumores" dice Nami observando un mapa. Una gran tormenta arrasaba el mar, el Going Merry navegaba sobre grandes olas, el mar estaba demasiado violento "La entrada al Grand Line es una montaña" dijo Nami sorprendiendo a todos. El único que no fue sorprendido fue Luffy "Reverse Mountain" decía Luffy "Lo conoces?" pregunto Nami "Recuerda que estudie todo sobre el mar, mi padre fue muy estricto en eso" responde Luffy con una media sonrisa.

"_Monkey D Dragon, debe ser una persona de miedo si pudo educar muy bien a Luffy_" pensó Nami "El Reverse Mountain en una montaña con 4 canales que conecta a los 4 mares del mundo, tiene un quinto canal, el cual conecta al Grand Line" explico Nami "Enserio el barco subirá la montaña, que eso no es imposible?" pregunto Usopp "Esas son las maravillas del Grand Line" responde Gin sonriendo "Porque no solo vamos hacia el sur?" pregunta Alvida "Calm Belt" responde Luffy "El mar de la calma, mejor conocido como el nido de reyes marinos" dijo Gin.

En ese instante, apareció a la vista, una gran muralla de roca de color rojizo, era tan alta que la cima era tapada por las nubes "Red Line" dice Luffy con asombro. El Merry Go iba directo hacia un pequeño canal de la Reverse Mountain, podía verse con asombro como el agua del mar subía hacia arriba de la montaña "En verdad está subiendo el agua" dijo Zoro con asombro "Es hora de entrar al Grand Line" decía Luffy sonriendo mientras el Merry Go subía el canal de agua del Reverse Mountain.

Después de subir el canal, el Merry Go empezó a bajar el canal que llevaba directamente hacia el Grand Line "Hay un gran objeto tapando el camino, parece una montaña" dice Gin observando con unos binoculares "Eso es imposible, después de cruzar el canal, no debe de haber nada en el camino" dijo Nami "Pou!" un rugido se escucha de la montaña que bloqueaba el camino "Nos vamos a estrellar!" exclama Usopp asustado. Luffy se paró frente al barco observando la montaña, cuando la niebla se despeja obtienen una mejor vista de la montaña.

"Es… una ballena gigante!" grito Usopp asustando. La gran montaña era en realidad una ballena gigante de color azul oscuro de ojos negros, tiene muchas cicatrices de golpes y cortadas en su nariz "Maldita sea el barco no se detiene!" exclama Zoro "Si seguimos así chocaremos!" grita Alvida. Luffy observaba con el barco se acercaba rápidamente hacia la ballena, Luffy alzo su puño un poca hacia arriba "Luffy que haces?" pregunto Nami observando a Luffy "_Detente!_" pensó Luffy con determinación. El tiro su brazo hacia la ballena, una onda invisible choco con la ballena, la onda de choque detuvo el barco unos centímetros antes de que chocara con la ballena.

"_Haki? El uso su Haki para parar el barco, la onda de choque causada por el Haki fue tan poderosa como para parar el barco a tiempo_" pensaba Nami asombrada. En ese instante la ballena fijo su vista en el barco, la ballena abrió su boca, una corriente de agua provocada por la ballena arrastraba al Merry Go hacia la boca de la ballena "Ah! Nos va a comer!" gritaba Usopp asustado "_Mierda! No hay manera de salir" dice Zoro preocupado "Es extraño, no siento ninguna intención de amenaza o violencia viniendo de la ballena_" pensó Luffy.

En ese momento la enorme ballena se comió por completo el Merry Go, el barco siguió cayendo por la garganta de la ballena, al final había caído en el estómago "Nos… ha… comido" dice Usopp llorando de miedo "Oie! Esto debe ser una broma" dijo Zoro observando alrededor. Dentro del estómago de la ballena, había un mar completamente limpio, una pequeña isla estaba en el medio, con una pequeña casa en ella, el cielo tiene la imagen de un cielo azul con grandes nubes "Esto tiene que ser un sueño" decía Alvida "Si, eso debe ser, un sueño" dice Sanji.

"Entonces que son esas isla y esa casa?" pregunto Gin observando la pequeña isla "Una alucinación" responde Sanji. De pronto un enorme calamar de color rosa salió del mar, el calamar se dirigió atacar el barco con sus grandes tentáculos "Hya! Un calamar gigante!" exclama Usopp asustado. Tanto Luffy, como Nami, Zoro y Sanji estaban listo para atacar al calamar, pero de pronto 3 grandes arpones salen disparados de la casa, los 3 arpones habían atravesado la gran cabeza del calamar, matándolo al instante "Que demonios fue eso?" pregunto Gin sorprendido.

"Parece que hay una persona ahí" dice Zoro "Menos mal, ese calamar hubiera sido un gran problema" dijo Sanji "Ustedes no son normales" decía Alvida observando a Zoro y Sanji. En ese momento una persona empezaba a salir de la casa "Un barco?" pregunto la persona observando el Merry Go "Alguien está saliendo" decía Nami. Luffy solo observaba la situación con mucha calma. Un anciano de pelo blanco, algo calvo, de gran barba blanca, ojos negros. Vestía una playera morada de mangas cortas, un short azul y unas sandalias, él tiene puestos unos lentes, sobre su cabeza un sombrero que parecía más unos pétalos de flor.

**Antiguo Pirata (Antiguo Miembro de los Piratas de Roger) "El Medico" – Crocus.**

"Ese viejo mato ese calamar de un solo golpe" dice Sanji "Estaba pescando o nos salvó?" preguntaba Alvida "Diría que ambas" responde Nami. El viejo solo camino un poco sobre la isla, al final se sentó en una silla a la orilla de la pequeña isla "Di algo idiota!" exclama Sanji enojado. El viejo se puso a leer un periódico, el les lanzo una mirada fría al grupo de piratas "_Esa mirada, el no es una persona normal, por alguna razón me siento amenazo y ni siquiera nos ha dicho nada_" pensaba Luffy nervioso "Oigan, puede decirnos quien es usted y dónde estamos?" pregunta Nami.

"Mi nombre es Crocus, soy el que mantiene el faro de las twin capes, actualmente están dentro del estómago de la ballena" responde el viejo Crocus "Entonces en verdad fuimos tragados por la ballena" dice Sanji "Que vamos hacer?" pregunta Alvida "La salida esta haya" dijo Crocus señalando una enorme puerta no muy lejos de la isla "Que demonios hace una puerta dentro del estómago de una ballena!" exclama Sanji "El cielo solo es un dibujo" decía Nami observando con atención el cielo "Eso lo hice yo, estaba algo aburrido" dice Crocus "Eres un viejo demente!" exclama Zoro.

En ese instante, el mar empezaba agitarse "Ha comenzado" dice Crocus "Que demonios está pasando!" exclama Usopp asustado "La ballena ha empezado a golpear el Red Line" dijo Crocus "Ya veo, por esa razón la ballena tiene esas cicatrices" decía Nami"Si el estómago se mueve así, no podremos llegar a la salida" dice Gin "Me retiro, tengo que calmar a la ballena, me queda muy poco sedante" dijo Crocus "No hay necesidad de eso, yo la calmare" decía Luffy. Una mirada fría aparece en luffy, una onda invisible cubre por completo todo el lugar, de pronto el mar dejo de agitarse.

"Se ha calmado" dice Nami "_Haou Shoku Haki, ese mocoso…_" pensaba Crocus sorprendido "Por cierto, cerca de la puerta hay dos personas más, lo acabo de sentir hace rato" dijo Luffy señalando la gran puerta "_Kenbun Shoku Haki, acaso este mocoso posee conocimiento de los tres tipos de Haki_" pensó Crocus. Rápidamente Crocus fue por las dos personas señaladas por Luffy, minutos después Crocus volvió con una hombre y una mujer, ambos estaban inconscientes "Quienes son esos dos?" pregunto Nami "Solo son unos mocosos molestos" responde Crocus.

El hombre de pelo naranja, algo largo de ojos negros. Vestía un traje verde con un pañuelo rojo, botas naranjas, tiene una corana sobre su cabeza, sobre sus mejillas estaban pintados de color negro dos 9. La mujer de largo pelo azul atado a una cola de caballo, de ojos azul-gris, de esbelta figura, piernas largas, cintura con forma de reloj de arena y grandes pechos D-Taza. Vestía una blusa de tirantes azul marino con círculos negros, un diminuto short blanco, unas botas blancas que llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas, encima una gabardina de color verde.

**Miembro de la Organización Baroque Works – Mr. 9.**

**Miembro de la Organización Baroque Works – Miss Wednesday.**

En ese momento ambos empezaban abrir sus ojos "Dónde estamos?" pregunto la mujer de pelo azul "Dentro de la ballena" responde Alvida "Eso está muy bien" dice el hombre de pelo naranja "Haremos un enorme agujero en el estómago de la ballena para salir de aquí" decía la mujer de pelo azul. Ambos sacaron unas bazucas, ellos rápidamente dispararon, dos balas de canon iban directo a la pared del estómago "Malditos mocosos" dice Crocus. El salto hacia las balas de cañón, las balas de cañón le dieron de lleno a Crocus "Recibió las balas de cañón" dijo Usopp asombrado.

"El acaba de salvar a la ballena" dice Nami sorprendida "Es inútil que protejas esta ballena" dijo la mujer de pelo azul "La ballena será el alimento de nuestro pueblo" decía el hombre de pelo naranja. En ese instante Luffy agarro la cabeza de la mujer y el hombre, el estrello los rostros de ambos en el suelo "Son demasiado molestos" dice Luffy con una mirada fría "Esta ballena es una isla ballena, su nombre es Laboon, es proveniente el West Blue, si logran comerla, sería un alimento que durarí años" explico Crocus.

Rápidamente Usopp y Gin, ataron al hombre y a la mujer con una soga "Hace unos años, un grupo de piratas trajo a una ballena bebe con ellos, ese es Laboon. Ellos se marcharon dejando a Laboon bajo mi cuidado, el viaje era muy peligro para Laboon, ellos prometieron regresar por Laboon, pero han pasado 50 años desde entonces, estoy seguro que Los Piratas Rumbar dejaron de existir hace años" dice Crocus con tristeza "Laboon sigue golpeando su cabeza con el Red Line con la esperanza de cruzar y buscar a sus amigos" dijo Crocus. En ese momento Crocus abrió la gran puerta, el Merry Go paso la puerta, saliendo por un lado de Laboon "Por fin estamos devuelta al mar!" grito Usopp con alegría.

"Que hacemos con estos dos?" pregunta Zoro señalando al nombre y a la mujer inconsciente "Lánzalos al mar" responde Luffy. Zoro lanzo a ambos al mar, ellos de inmediato recobraron la conciencia al contacto con el agua "Parece que fuimos dejados inconscientes por esos piratas, Mr. 9" dice la mujer de pelo azul "Creo que esto será una retirada por ahora, Miss Wednesday" dijo Mr. 9 "Nos volveremos a ver piratas!" exclama Miss Wednesday. Ambos empezaron a nadar alejándose del barco "Miss Wednesday es una mujer hermosa" decía Sanji con ojos de corazón.

Grand Line, los Cabos Twin Capes…

"Esa ballena ha esperado mucho tiempo solo por una promesa" dice Zoro "No importa como los veas, después de 50 años en el Grand Line, lo simple es saber que ya deben estar muertos" dijo Sanji "No seas insensible!" exclama Usopp enojado "Ya se lo dije, desde que le conté la verdad, Laboon ha esperado y golpeado su cabeza contra el Red Line. Laboon nunca aceptara la verdad" decía Crocus. En ese momento Luffy empezó a caminar, el iba directo hacia la orilla de la isla, Laboon estaba cerca de la orilla observando con atención el Red Line "Luffy?" pregunta Nami siguiendo a Luffy.

"Oie!" exclama Luffy fríamente. Una pequeña ola de Haki apareció alrededor, de inmediato Laboon fijo su vista en Luffy. Nami había llegado junto a Luffy, ella observaba con gran interés a Luffy y a Laboon "Tus amigos han muerto, pero yo te prometo que volveré, cuando termine mi viaje y me convierta en el Rey de los Piratas, regresaremos a visitarte, mientras tanto por favor deja de golpear tu cabeza con el Red Line. Es una promesa" dijo Luffy sonriendo. Laboon tiene pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, tanto Nami como todo el grupo observaban lo ocurrido con una sonrisa "Pou!" exclamo Laboon con lágrimas en su ojos.

"Es hora de empezar nuestro camino" dice Nami sonriendo "Lo malo es que no entiendo por completo el Grand Line, la brújula está girando como loca" dijo Nami observando como su brújula giraba sin control "Cada isla en Grand Line posee un campo magnético diferente, el sentido común no funciona en el Grand Line, además de los climas inestables, para poder viajar en el Grand Line ocupas un Log Pose, esa es la única manera de poder viajar en el Grand Line" explico Crocus "Donde podemos conseguir un Log Pose?" pregunta Nami "Toma" decía Luffy. El lanzo una pequeña bola de cristal con una flecha colgando de una pequeña cuerda "Eso es un Log Pose" dice Luffy.

"Donde conseguiste esto?" pregunta Nami "Mi padre" responde Luffy "Oigan, alguno se ha dado cuenta que de alguna manera el padre de Luffy sabe todo sobre el mundo?" pregunto Usopp al resto del equipo "No nos interesa saber" dijeron Zoro, Sanji y Gin "Al menos tómenlo en cuenta!" grita Usopp "El padre de Luffy? me pregunto qué tipo de persona será?" se preguntaba Alvida "El Log Pose los puede llevar a uno de los 7 caminos del Grand Line, al final todos los caminos llevan a la última isla, Raftel, la isla legendaria. La historia cuenta que el único que ha confirmado su existencia, es el Rey de los Piratas, Gol D Roger" explico Crocus.

"D? acaso su nombre no es Gold Roger?" pregunto Alvida "El Gobierno por alguna razón cambio su nombre" responde Crocus "_La Voluntad de los D, el Gobierno Mundial sabe lo peligroso que es, parece que de alguna forma La Voluntad D está conectada con el One Piece_" pensaba Luffy "Sera muy interesante, llegar a Raftel y ver el One Piece" dice Luffy sonriendo. Detrás de el estaba Nami observándolo con una sonrisa "_Esos dos chicos, de alguna manera me recuerdan mucho a ustedes, Roger, Rouge_" piensa Crocus observando a Luffy y a Nami "Te agradecemos todo Crocus, le prometo que algún día volveremos" decía Luffy sonriendo.

Calm Belt, Amazon Lily…

Un gran galeón entraba a una isla. La isla es una gran montaña con mucha selva a su alrededor, en la montaña estaba tallado la palabra Kuja, en la cima de la montaña habían 3 grandes estatuas con la forma de serpientes y unos gran aros de roca con la forma de un corazón "No ha cambiado nada" dice Momoyo observando la isla. Cuando el galeón entro a la isla, a la vista queda un gran pueblo, cerca de la montaña estaba a la vista un enorme palacio.

"Me alegro que este de vuelta pequeña Momoyo" dice un anciana de baja estatura con grandes labios, de largo pelo blanco y ojos cafés. Vestía un vestido rojo y sandalias, sobre su cabeza una flor rosa, en su mano carga un bastón purpura "Anciana Nyon, usted sabe que ya no soy una niña" dijo Momoyo sonriendo "Siempre serás mi pequeña niña, Momoyo" decía la anciana Nyon sacando una pequeña risa de Momoyo "Sígueme, te acompañare al palacio" dijo Nyon empezando a caminar.

Amazon Lily, Castillo Kuja…

"Así que has vuelto" dice una mujer de largo pelo negro liso. De ojos azules, tiene una esbelta figura, largas piernas, cintura en forma de reloj de arena y grandes pechos D-Taza. Vestía un larga falda roja con una abertura en v hacia abajo dejando a la vista su pierna, una blusa roja de manga larga que llegaba un poco debajo de sus pechos, tiene un gran escote en v dejando a la vista gran parte de su pecho, tiene puestos unos tacones rojos, encima una capa blanca. A su lado una gran serpiente de color rosa-blanco con una calavera con cuernos en su cabeza.

**Ouka Shichibukai "La Emperatriz Pirata" (La Mujer más Bella del Mundo. Capitana de las Piratas Kuja) – Boa Hancock. Antigua Recompensa $ 380,000.000. **

"Ha pasado tiempo no es así Hancock" dice Momoyo sonriendo "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Momoyo-Sama, Antigua Reina de Amazon Lily" dijo Hancock con una media sonrisa "Ha que se debe tu visita Momoyo?" pregunta Nyon "Vine a contarles el secreto más grande que tengo, esta es la misma razón por la cual no puedo regresar a Amazon Lily por mucho tiempo" responde Momoyo "Hace 18 años tuve un hijo" decía Momoyo sorprendiendo a Nyon y a Hancock "Un hijo? Eso es imposible, nosotras las amazonas no podemos tener hijos, solo podemos tener hijas, tu más que nadie conoce el sistema genético de las amazonas, nosotros no podemos tener varones!" exclama Nyon.

"El día que nació mi hijo, igual me sorprendí, incluso Dragon también se sorprendido, ambos esperábamos con ansias una hija, grande fue nuestra sorpresa" dice Momoyo sonriendo "Dragon" dijo Hancock gruñendo con enojo "Aun no lo soportas Hebi-Hime?" pregunta Nyon "Jamás perdonare a ese hombre, por su culpa Momoyo-Sama tuvo que abandonar Amazon Lily" responde Hancock con enojo "Hebi-Hime sé que quieres a Momoyo como si fuera tu madre, pero fue decisión de ella irse, Dragon no tiene la culpa de nada" dice Nyon "Tks!" exclama Hancock con enojo.

"Aun así, es sorprendente saber que tuviste un hijo" dice Nyon "Lo sé" dijo Momoyo sonriendo "_Aunque no me parece extraño, Dragon es un D, parece que de alguna forma solo los D pueden alterar nuestro sistema genético_" pensaba Momoyo "Que paso con el chico?" pregunta Nyon "Su nombre es Monkey D Luffy, él ha iniciado su viaje, se convirtió en un pirata" responde Momoyo "Un pirata?" pregunta Hancock "Así es, su sueño es convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas" respondió Momoyo sorprendiendo a Nyon y Hancock "Si es hijo tuyo y de Dragon seguro podrá hacerlo" decía Nyon sonriendo.

"Monkey D Luffy, el hijo de Momoyo-Sama, sin duda suena interesante" dice Hancock con una sonrisa "Espero y lo conozcas pronto Hancock, estoy segura que te caerá muy bien" dijo Momoyo sonriendo "Esperare con ansias que ese día llegue Momoyo-Sama" decía Hancock sonriendo "A parte de contarles mi secreto, viene para otra cosa, necesito un favor Hancock" dice Momoyo seriamente "Que cosa?" pregunta Hancock "Quiero que asistas toda orden el Gobierno Mundial" responde Momoyo sorprendiendo a Nyon y Hancock "Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo" dijo Hancock con enojo.

"Sé que odias el Gobierno Mundial con pasión, pero necesito estar al pendiente de todos los movimientos que el Gobierno Mundial haga, que mejor forma de saberlo que un Ouka Shichibukai" dice Momoyo "Los siguientes meses serán vitales esa información, muy pronto Dragon empezara su movimiento. Los Yonkou igual están empezando a moverse, estoy segura Barbablanca y Akagami no harán un movimiento hasta que la situación lo atribuya, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Kaidou, sin mencionar a Shiki y Big Mom, ambos son piratas de temer" dijo Momoyo "El Final de esta Era se acerca" decía Momoyo seriamente.

* * *

**No Olviden dejar !COMENTARIOS! hasta la próxima xD**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Por Fin inicia el viaje en Grand Line xD**

* * *

Capítulo 14 – Whiskey Peak

Nuevo Mundo, Gyojin Island…

_Gyojin Island. Una isla se que se encuentra 10000 metros bajo el mar, en un agujero gigante que pasa por debajo del Red Line. En esta isla, viven tritones sirenas de diferentes tipos de especies, esta isla es un paseo turístico para los piratas, además sirve como vía hacia el Nuevo Mundo. Actualmente Gyojin Island está bajo la protección del Yonkou Barbablanca, Edward Newgate._

"Oigan! Leyeron los periódicos!" dice un hombre mitad pez de color azul "Un pirata del East Blue venció a Arlong!" grito una tritón purpura "Me pregunto qué hará el Jefe Jimbei al escuchar esto" preguntaba una sirena "Eso es lógico, seguro que el Jefe Jimbei saldrá al mar a buscar a ese pirata del East Blue, me compadezco del pobre novato" decía el tritón.

Un tritón de color azul de largo pelo negro de ojos negros, tiene dos grandes colmillos en su boca, es algo robusto. Viste un yukata verde con adornos amarillos, tiene puestas unas sandalias de madera "Monkey D Luffy, un novato del East Blue" dice el gran tritón observando el periódico "Que haremos con el Jefe Jimbei, no podemos dejar que un humano miserable haya derrotado a nuestro camarada Arlong" dijo un tritón.

**Ouka Shichibukai "El Caballero del Mar" (Capitán de los Piratas del Sol) – Jimbei. Antigua Recompensa $ 250,000.000.**

"Los jóvenes están muy enojados con esta noticia, en especial el grupo de Hody, la mayoría de los jóvenes querían mucho a Arlong" decía un tritón "No haremos nada, dejaremos al novato seguir su camino, si algún día nuestros caminos se encuentran, veremos que dicta el destino" dice Jimbei "Pero Jefe! Ese humano derroto a uno de los nuestros!" grita un tritón enojado "Eso es todo!" exclama Jimbei con autoridad.

Grand Line…

El Merry Go viaja por la primera parte del Grand Line, en estos momentos el barco viajaba por una zona invernal. El cielo estaba completamente lleno de nubes grises, miles de copos de nieve caían del cielo "Nami-Swan cuanto tiempo quieres que este quitando la nieve" dice Sanji. El se encontraba de la cubierta del barco quitando la nieve con una pala "Hasta que la nieve pare!" grito Nami desde de la cocina. Ella estaba muy tranquila bebiendo una taza de café.

"Así lo hare~" dice Sanji con corazones en sus ojos. Zoro se encontraba dormido cerca de un poste del barco "Oigan! Tierra a la vista!" gritaba Gin. El se encontraba en lo más alto de un poste observando el mar con un telescopio "Una isla!" grita Usopp de felicidad "Me pregunto qué clase de isla será?" se preguntaba Alvida. La isla es una gran masa de tierra con grandes cactus a su alrededor "Nuestro primer viaje ha terminado" dijo Nami con una sonrisa. A su lado Luffy observaba la isla con una sonrisa "Asi que eso es Whiskey Peak" decía Luffy sonriendo.

"Dirijan el barco por el rio, aprovecharemos eso para entrar a la isla" dice Nami ordenando al grupo. El Merry Go entro por el rio de la isla, muchas personas eran vistas a la orilla del rio "Bienvenidos a Whiskey Peak!" grito un aldeano "Bienvenidos al Grand Line Piratas!" gritaban los aldeanos con alegría "Bienvenidos valientes piratas!" exclaman con alegría un grupo de jóvenes "Oh! Hay chicas lindas aquí!" grito Sanji con ojo de corazón "Nos adoran, los piratas son héroes aquí" dice Usopp saludando a los aldeanos.

Cuando el grupo desembarco fueron recibidos por el alcalde del pueblo "Bienvenidos! Esta cuidad con música y licor por todos lados, mi nombre es Igaram, soy el alcalde de este pueblo" dice un hombre mayor de pelo largo blanco con rizos "Nosotros no enorgullecemos de nuestra hospitalidad, les gustaría asistir a una fiesta y tomar grandes cantidades de alcohol?" pregunta Igaram "Nos gustaría si pudieran contarnos sus aventuras" decía Igaram "Hurra!" exclaman Sanji, Usopp y Gin "Vaya esos hombres" dijo Alvida suspirando.

Solo Luffy, Nami y Zoro observaban el pueblo con seriedad y atención "Sabe cuánto tarda el Log Pose en adaptarse en la isla?" pregunta Nami "Olvida eso, vayan y disfruten la fiesta!" exclama Igaram. Y así todo el día el pueblo estuvo de fiesta. Zoro y Gin bebían sake por montones, Sanji platica y coqueteaba con un grupo de chicas, Usopp contaba chistes y aventuras, Alvida coqueteaba con todos los hombres a su vista, le gustaba que todos la adoraran, Luffy y Nami comían y bebían sake con más tranquilidad.

A la Media Noche…

"Y entonces les dije, vamos por esos monstros!" contaba Usopp algo ebrio "Eres tan genial Capitan Usopp!" exclama un grupo de chicas con alegría "Escapamos del Calm Belt, temblaba de excitación" dice Usopp con una sonrisa "Eres grande Capitan Usopp!" exclama un grupo de jóvenes. Mientras tanto en la mesa de bebidas "Me rindo" dijo un hombre cayendo al suelo por el alcohol "Ya van 10 personas, quien sigue?" preguntaba Zoro. En su mano estaba una gran tarra de sake "Eres bueno Roronoa" decía Gin con una copa en su mano.

"Tada!" exclama Nami dejando una copa vacía en la mesa "Increíble! Ella ha vencido a 12 personas!" gritaban los aldeanos "Jujuju~" reia Sanji. A su alrededor habían 20 bellas chicas "Ese muchacho está coqueteando con 20 chicas a la vez, quién demonios son ellos?" preguntaba un aldeano "La mujer tiene a todos los hombres a sus pies" decía una muchacha señalando a Alvida. Muchos hombres estaban arrodillados alaban a Alvida "Su Capitán ha comido lo de 20 personas!" grito el Chef sorprendido. Luffy estaba en un mesa, gran cantidad de platos vacíos estaban a su alrededor.

"Parece que todos nos estamos divirtiendo jajaja" reía Igaram con alegría "Mientras más nos divertimos, es mucho mejor" dice Igaram sonriendo. Horas después todo el mundo estaba dormido, Nami, Zoro, Usopp y Gin habían caídos borrachos, Sanji se desmayó por tanta belleza a su alrededor, Alvida y Luffy solo fueron a dormir por cansancio "Espero nos podamos volver a divertir, bajo la luz de la Luna" decía Igaram "Que profundo" dice una mujer de pelo azul de ojos azules "Mr.8" dijo un hombre de pelo naranja con una corona encima.

**Miembro de la Organización Baroque Work "Mr.8" – Igaram.**

"Son ustedes, Mr.9 y Miss Wednesday" dice Igaram "Ellos ya están inconscientes" dijo Miss Wednesday "Esos chicos comen demasiado, estamos con falta de comida, ademas no pudimos obtener la carne de la ballena" decia un hombre moreno. De pelo corto enchinado, el tiene atado el pelo en dos colas de caballo, vestía un vestido corto de color rosa y tacones rosas "Miss Monday" dice Miss Wednesday observando al hombre homosexual.

**Miembro de la Organización Baroque Work - Miss Monday.**

"No debemos de preocuparnos, observen estos" dice Igaram sacando 4 carteles de Se Busca. En ellos aparecían los rostros de Luffy, Nami, Zoro y Alvida "Ese grupo de piratas juntan una recompensa de $100,000.000." dijo Igaram "Que! $100,000.000!" exclaman Miss Monday, Miss Wednesday y Mr. 9 "No debemos juzgar a unos piratas por su apariencia" decía Igaram "Debemos quitarles sus tesoros y entregarlos al Gobierno Mundial" dice Miss Monday "Lo siento, pero les importaría dejarlos dormir un poco más, están algo cansados por el viaje" dijo una persona encima de un edificio. Cuando el grupo de Baroque voltea hacia el edificio se sorprende.

Luffy, Nami y Zoro estaban parados encima del edificio "Un verdadero espadachín jamás pierde ante el sake" dice Zoro "El sake es normal para mi" dijo Nami "Tan entretenido que estaba en esta isla" decía Luffy "Así que son un nido de caza recompensas, unos 100 caza recompensas para ser exactos" dice Zoro "Nosotros los enfrentaremos Baroque Work" dijo Zoro sonriendo "Como sabes eso?" pregunto Igaram sorprendido "Hace tiempo, cuando era caza recompensas enviaron un agente para reclutarme, por supuesto me negué" responde Zoro.

"Parece que esta noche habrá 3 tumbas más a la montaña cactus" dice Igaram con seriedad. Las espinas de las montañas cactus, eran en realidad miles de tumbas de piratas "Mátenlos!" exclama Igaram. Todos los caza recompensas apuntaron con armas al grupo de Luffy, ellos en un instante desaparecieron del edificio "Eh? A donde han ido?" pregunto Mr. 9 confundido "Son algo descuidados" dijo Nami. Tanto Nami, como Zoro y Luffy estaban en medio del grupo de caza recompensas "_**Tatsumak**_i" exclama Zoro. Un tornado hecho con las espadas de Zoro, mando a volar a varios caza recompensas.

"_**Denki Shokku**_" exclama Nami. Sus manos envueltas en relámpagos, atacaron a varios caza recompensas electrocutándolos al instante "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Estirando su brazo golpeo a unos cuantos caza recompensas "Deja te pregunto algo" dice Zoro. El puso una espada cerca del cuello de Igaram "Quieres que sigamos con esto" dijo Zoro sonriendo "_**Igarappa**_" exclama Igaram. El saco un saxofón, de los agujeros salieron unas pistolas, estas disparan hacia Zoro, pero el las esquiva rápidamente "Esas son escopetas, que peligroso" decía Zoro.

"Parece que nosotros vamos a tener que encargarnos de ustedes" dice Igaram. Detrás de el estaban Miss Monday, Miss Wednesday y Mr. 9 "Esto será divertido" dijo Zoro sonriendo. Miss Monday lanzo unos grandes barriles hacia Zoro, el con gran habilidad corto los barriles con una espada "Que desperdicio de sake" decía Zoro "Esto se está volviendo complicado" dice Luffy. Una mirada fría aparece en Luffy, una onda invisible arrasa con todos el pueblo, los caza recompensas caían inconscientes uno por uno "Ahora solo quedan ustedes Baroque Work" dijo Nami sonriendo "Que demonios hicieron" dijo Igaram sorprendido.

Miss Monday agarro una gran escalera, trato de golpear a Zoro con ella, pero Zoro lo esquivo con rapidez, la fuerza de Miss Monday era tanta, que destrozo la escalera por completo "Eso estuvo cerca" dice Zoro. Con gran rapidez Miss Monday agarro el cuello de Zoro con su brazo "_**Kairiki Nariken**_" exclama Miss Monday. El golpeo con gran fuerza el rostro de Zoro, el quedo sepultado en el suelo, tanto fue la fuerza, que un gran cráter se formó en el suelo "Que pérdida de tiempo" dijo Igaram con aburrimiento.

Luffy y Nami solo observaban la pelea con seriedad en sus rostros. Zoro se levantó con gran facilidad, el agarro el rostro de Miss Monday, el empezó apretar el rostro de Miss Monday "Ah!" grito Miss Monday de dolor "Que paso con esa gran fuerza que tenías" dice Zoro. El apretó con tanta fuerza, que Miss Monday cayo inconsciente "Miss Monday!" exclaman Miss Wednesday y Mr. 9 con sorpresa "Miss Monday perdió en fuerza" decía Igaram sorprendido "Seguimos Baroque Work" dice Zoro. El tiene un gran rastro de sangre en su frente.

"Y el es el que tiene la recompensa más baja de los 3" dice Mr. 9 sorprendido "Parece que no necesitamos entrometernos" dijo Nami "Zoro se llevara toda la diversión, que aburrido" decía Luffy "_**Igarappa**_" exclama Igaram. Unos disparos iban directo hacia Zoro, el los esquivo con gran agilidad "Ven aquí Carue!" grita Miss Wednesday. Un gran pato amarillo aparece detrás de Miss Wednesday, el pato levanto un ala "Te dije que vinieras! No que levantaras un ala!" grito enojada Miss Wednesday.

Miss Wednesday se subió arriba de Carue "Vamos Carue, muestras la velocidad que supera a la del leopardo" dice Miss Wednesday. Carue se sentó en el suelo "Quien demonios dijo que te sentaras!" exclama Miss Wednesday. Ella golpeo la cabeza de Carue con su puño "Ese pato es divertido" dijo Luffy sonriendo. Mr. 9 apareció detrás de Zoro "_**Hetbleeded Nine, Will Power Bat**_" exclama Mr.9. El lanzo un golpe con un bat de acero, Zoro cubrió el bat de acero con una de sus espadas "_**Oni Giri**_" exclama Zoro.

Zoro cortó el hombro de Mr. 9 con una de sus espadas "_**Igarappa**_" exclama Igaram. Unos disparos salieron directo hacia Zoro, el pudo esquivarlos con facilidad "_**Peacock Slasher**_" exclama Miss Wednesday. Ella ataco a Zoro con una cuerda con una ala de pavo cortante que giraba a gran velocidad con su dedo, pero Zoro esquivo el ataque con facilidad "Me da vergüenza luchar con estos tipos" dice Zoro "_**Knockout Trick Bat**_" exclama Mr. 9. De la punta del bat de acera una cuerda de acero sale disparada hacia Zoro.

El brazo de Zoro fue capturado por la cuerda de acero "Estas atrapado, acabe con el Mr. 8" dice Mr. 9 sonriendo "_**Igarappappa**_" exclama Igaram. De los risos de su pelo, 6 metralletas salen, ellas disparan directamente hacia Zoro "Esto se pone muy estresante" dijo Zoro. El jalo con fuerza la cuerda de acero, Mr. 9 salió lanzado por los aires estrellándose en un edificio, Zoro esquivo con facilidad los disparos estando libre de la cuerda de acero "_**Oni Giri**_" exclama Zoro. El con un gran movimiento de su espada, corto el pecho de Igaram.

"Mr. 8! Mr. 9!" exclama Miss Wednesday "Yo me hare cargo de ti" dice Nami apareciendo a lado de Miss Wednesday "_**Raiken**_" exclama Nami. Una espada relámpago se formó en la mano de Nami, esta atravesó el cuerpo de Miss Wednesday, al instante Miss Wednesday fue electrocutada "Parece que todo acabo" dijo Luffy "No puedo perder aquí, tengo una misión que cumplir" decía Igaram levantándose a duras penas "Vaya! Han perdidos contra solo 3 personas" dice una mujer de pelo corto rubio. De ojos verdes, vestía un vestido amarillo sin mangas, unos tacones blancos, un sombrero amarillo y traía una sombrilla en sus hombros.

**Miembro de la Organización Baroque Work – Miss Valentine.**

A lado de Miss Valentine esta un hombre moreno de pelo negro de estilo afro. Vestía una gabardina de cuerpo completo de color café con el número 5 de color blanco en ella, tiene puestos unos antejos negros y una bufanda rosa sobre su cuello "Miss Valentine, Mr. 5!" exclama Igaram sorprendido "Me estas tomando el pelo, enserio perdieron" dice el hombre moreno "Kyahaha esto demuestra la diferencia en nuestros números" dijo Miss Valentine "Han venido a reírse de nosotros" decía Igaram "En parte, venimos porque nos lo ordenaron" dice Miss Valentine.

**Miembro de la Organización Baroque Work – Mr. 5.**

"Hemos venido a eliminar a la traidora de Baroque Work, esta persona conoce la identidad del jefe. El jefe nos ha ordenado eliminarla" dice Mr. 5 "Deben morir, criminales de Arabasta" dijo Mr. 5 "_**Igarappappa**_" exclama Igaram. Unos disparos iban directo hacia Mr. 5, ellos dieron en el blanco, Miss Valentine dio una patada en el rostro de Miss Wednesday, la patada había desatado el pelo de Miss Wednesday dejado caer su largo pelo azul libremente "Deben ser eliminados Jefe de la Guardia Real Igaram y Princesa de Arabasta Nefertari Vivi" decía Mr. 5 saliendo ileso. El observaba directamente a Mr. 8 y Miss Wednesday.

Mr. 5 se hurgo la nariz con su dedo "No entiendo muy bien del todo, pero por nuestra amistad les daré un poco de tiempo" dice Mr. 9 agarrando fuertemente unos bates de acero "_**Hot Blooded Nine Will Power Bat**_" exclama Mr. 9. El se dirige hacia Mr. 5 con los bates de acero en su mano "_**Nose Fancy Cannon**_" exclama Mr. 5. El disparo un moco de su nariz, cuando el moco toca a Mr. 9, el explota al instante "_**Nose Fancy Cannon**_" exclama Mr. 5. El disparo un moco hacia Igaram, dándole de lleno, una gran explosión abarco el lugar.

"Piratas" dice Igaram completamente herido "Necesito de su fuerza, por favor protejan a la princesa Vivi, se los ruego!" exclama Igaram observando a Luffy y Nami "Si la llevan sana y salva a Arabasta se les entregara una enorme recompensa, por favor salven a la princesa Vivi" dijo Igaram "Eso me gusto, que tal un millón de Berrys" decía Nami sonriendo "Nami" dice Luffy suspirando "De acuerdo" dijo Igaram "Bueno Luffy, ya vuelvo, tengo trabajo que hacer" decía Nami sonriendo saliendo del lugar.

"Mi papa y mi abuelo tienen razón, las mujeres son extrañas" dice Luffy suspirando "Que humillación, si la princesa muere, nuestro país no sobrevivirá" dijo Igaram. Luffy solo observaba con atención al hombre tendido en el suelo todo herido "Te prometo que la princesa llegara sana y salva a Arabasta, yo mismo la llevare a Arabasta" decía Luffy seriamente mirando a Igaram "Te lo agradezco Sombrero de Paja" dice Igaram. Por las heridas y el dolor Igaram cayó inconsciente.

Vivi escapaba sobre Carue, detrás de ella venían Mr. 5 y Miss Valentine "Yo me are cargo de ellos, sigue hacia el puerto" decía una persona recién aparecida "Miss Monday!" exclama Vivi sorprendida "Son unos idiotas" dice Mr. 5. El golpeo el rostro de Miss Monday, cuando el brazo hace contacto, Miss Monday exploto en el acto "_**Nose Fancy Cannon**_" exclama Mr. 5. El lanzo un moco directo hacia Vivi, antes de que el moco hiciera contacto con Vivi, un relámpago corto el moco, ambas mitades salieron disparadas, estás al contacto con el suelo explotaron "Uh! Eso estuvo cerca" dice Nami llegando al lugar "Quien demonios eres?" pregunta Mr. 5 "Tu eres" dijo Vivi sorprendida.

"Debe salir de aquí princesa, es peligroso" decía Nami sonriendo "Ella es nuestro enemigo" dice Mr. 5 "No te preocupes, yo la enterrare con mi poder" dijo Miss Valentine sonriendo "Eso se oye divertido" decía Luffy llegando al lugar "Luffy! Que haces aquí?" pregunta Nami "Vengo a cumplirle una promesa al viejo Igaram" responde Luffy "Entonces los matare con mi poder, el poder de la Kilo Kilo no Mi" dice Miss Valentine. Ella empezó a flotar en el aire por medio de la sombrilla "Ahora que peso un kilo, puedo volar" dijo Miss Valentine.

"Ustedes son solo una molestia" dice Mr. 5. Luffy apareció frente a Mr. 5, una fuerte presión estaba a su alrededor, Luffy lanzo un golpe hacia Mr. 5 dándole en pleno rostro, tanta fue la fuerza del golpe, que sepulto por completo en el suelo a Mr. 5 creando un cráter a su alrededor "Venció a Mr. 5 como si nada" dijo Vivi sorprendida "Maldito, lo pagaran!" gritaba Miss Valentine desde el aire "_**10,000 kg Press**_" exclama Miss Valentine. Cambiando su peso, ella cayó como una bala directamente hacia Nami, ella solo se hizo a un lado, Miss Valentine cayo en el suelo, sepultándose ella misma.

"Eso fue enserio" dice Nami. Tanto Mr. 5 como Miss Valentine se levantaron del suelo, ambos tenían varias heridas "Humillados de esta forma" dijo Mr. 5 "Es hora de mostrarles nuestro poder" decía Miss Valentine. Unas miradas frías aparecen en el rostro de Luffy y Nami "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Un gran golpe dio de lleno en el rostro de Mr. 5 dejándolo inconsciente "_**Houtengeki**_" exclama Nami. Una lanza de rayos de formo en su mano, ella lanzo la lanza hacia Miss Valentine, la lanza atravesó el cuerpo de Miss Valentine, al instante ella fue electrocutada, Miss Valentine cayo inconsciente.

"Se los agradezco" dice Vivi "No es problema! ahora princesa debemos de hablar de nuestro contrato" dijo Nami sonriendo "Antes de eso, que es lo que Baroque Work quiere de ti?" pregunta Luffy "_Según recuerdo, Arabasta es un país con una guerra civil, Papa quería interferir, pero por alguna razón sus agentes no pudieron hacer nada_" pensaba Luffy "Baroque Work quiere conquistar el Reino de Arabasta, ellos fueron los causantes de la guerra civil en Arabasta, por esa razón nosotros nos infiltramos en Baroque Work, quería conocer la identidad del jefe" responde Vivi "Quien es el jefe?" pregunta Luffy "No puedo decírselos, si lo hago serán perseguidos por todo Baroque Work" responde Vivi asustada.

"Dime el nombre" dice Luffy con una mirada fría. Vivi al sentir la mirada un sentimiento de temor le recorrido el cuerpo, ella jamás pensó que ese chico amable y tranquilo pudiera causarle esa sensación de miedo "El nombre del Jefe, mejor conocido como Mr. 0 dentro de Baroque Work, el es un Ouka Shichibukai, Crocodile" contesta Vivi "_Un Shichibukai, por esa razón los agentes revolucionarios no pudieron ayudar en Arabasta_" pensaba Luffy "Un Shichibukai, encontrarnos con uno tan pronto" decía Nami suspirando.

"No solo eso" dice una persona llegando al lugar. La persona es Igaram, el estaba disfrazado de mujer, tiene la misma ropa que Vivi "Al ser un Shichibukai, Crocodile no tiene una recompensa por su cabeza, pero cuando el era un pirata, su recompensa era de $200,000.000" dijo Igaram "Vaya, eso si es alto" decía Nami "Con que un Shichibukai, esto se oye interesante" dice Zoro sonriendo llegando al lugar. Encima de un edificio, un buitre y una nutria dibujaban los rostros de Luffy, Nami y Zoro, ellos salieron rápidamente del lugar.

"Parece que ahora somos blanco de Baroque Work" dice Zoro sonriendo observando como el buitre y la nutria escapaban volando "Parece ser que tendremos un viaje bastante entretenido" dijo Nami sonriendo "Muy bien, despierten a los demás, tenemos que partir directamente hacia Arabasta, debemos llevar a la princesa a su casa" decía Luffy sonriendo "Muchas gracias" dice Vivi. Un pequeño rastro de lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos "No llores en este momento, llora cuando tu país este a salvo" dijo Luffy sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Vivi.

* * *

**Se aceptan todo tipo de Comentarios... n.n**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Perdon por la tardanza, como compesacion subi dos capitulos n.n**

* * *

Capitulo 15 – Little Garden

Grand Line, Whiskey Peak…

"Ahora princesa, déjeme el Eternal Pose" dice Ligaran. El estaba vestido con la vestimenta de Vivi "Que es un Eternal Pose?" pregunto Nami "Es una versión fija del Log Pose, este siempre apunta hacia la isla en la cual fue calibrado, en pocas palabras, el Eternal Pose apuntara eternamente hacia esa isla" explico Igaram "Seré un señuelo para ustedes, mientras los miembros de Baroque Works me persiguen, ustedes escapen. Dejo a la princesa en sus manos" dijo Igaram observando a Luffy "He hecho una promesa recuerdas" decía Luffy sonriendo.

Igaram subió a un barco, el empezó a retirarse de Whiskey Peak "Es un gran tipo" dice Zoro "Podemos confiar en el, de eso no tengo ninguna duda" dijo Vivi sonriendo. En ese instante, el barco donde viajaba Igaram, exploto, una gran muralla de fuego podía observarse en el mar. Todo el grupo estaba sorprendido "Maldita sea, ya vienen tras nosotros" decía Zoro "El Log Pose está listo podemos partir en cualquier momento" dice Nami. Luffy y Vivi miraban el barco con gran seriedad, una mirada fría en el rostro de Luffy, mientras que Vivi tiene una mirada de tristeza.

"Vamos Vivi, debemos darnos prisa" dice Nami sujetando a Vivi. Ella pudo ver como Vivi estaba tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos "_Ella es fuerte_" pensaba Nami observando a Vivi. Nami le dio un abrazo a Vivi "Está bien, te prometo que te llevaremos sana y salva a Arabasta" dijo Nami "Zoro, ve y despierta a todo el mundo, partiremos en este momento" decía Luffy "Muy bien" dice Zoro corriendo hacia el pueblo "_Baroque Works, Crocodile_" pensaba Luffy con enojo. Zoro llego al edificio donde el resto del grupo estaba durmiendo.

"Despierten idiotas, tenemos que salir de inmediato!" grito Zoro. Ante el grito todo mundo despertó al instante "Que te pasa marimo" dijo Sanji despertando "Aun es de madrugada Roronoa" decía Alvida frotándose los ojos. Usopp y Gin estaban medio dormidos "Solo muévanse!" grito Zoro. Todo el mundo ya estaba arriba del barco "Donde esta Carue, no puedo encontrarlo?" preguntaba Vivi "Te refieres a el, ya estaba aquí cuando llegue" responde Zoro señalando a un gran pato amarillo cerca de los árboles de mandarinas.

"Cuantos miembros tiene Baroque Works?" pregunto Luffy "Tiene más de 2000 miembros" responde Vivi "Significa que pueden venir cientos tras nosotros" dice Nami "Puede ser posible, ellos no permitirán que la identidad de su jefe sea revelada" dijo Vivi "Esto se está poniendo muy interesante" decía Zoro sonriendo "Un Ouka Shichibukai, si el Gobierno se llega a enterar lo que Crocodile planea, se armaría un caos, esto pondría a Crocodile fuera de los Shichibukai" dijo Luffy "_Eso ocasionaría un gran impacto en el mundo, una abertura para los todos los piratas_" pensó Luffy.

Mientras tanto en el mar, cerca de la explosión del barco…

Una enorme tortuga con un sombrero nadaba alrededor del barco en llamas "Que idota, actuar de señuelo" dice una bella mujer morena de ojos azules. Ella tiene el pelo negro muy largo, este llegaba hasta su espalda, posee un cuerpo esbelto, largas piernas, cintura con forma de reloj de arena y pechos Copa-D, viste un corset purpura que dejaba a la vista parte de su pecho, una mini-falda purpura que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, unas botas purpura y un sombrero purpura.

**Vicepresidente de la Organización Baroque Works "Miss All Sunday" – "La Niña Demonio" Nico Robin. $79,000.000.**

En el mar, barco Merry Go…

"No podemos irnos! Las chicas son tan hermosas!" exclama Sanji "Aquí todo el mundo me adora!" grito Usopp "Creo que debemos explicárselos" dice Zoro "Es cierto" dijo Nami. En ese momento Nami golpeo las cabezas de Usopp y Sanji dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo "Hay mucha niebla, pronto amanecerá" decía Gin "Aun es muy temprano" dice Alvida media dormida. En ese momento Luffy sintió otra presencia en el barco, el volteo hacia arriba "Deben tener cuidado de no chocar con las rocas, bueno, al menos han escapado" dijo la voz de una mujer. Ella se encontraba sentaba cruzada de piernas en la barda del barco.

"Es un bonito barco" dice la mujer con una bella sonrisa "Quién eres?" pregunta todo el mundo sorprendido. Luffy solo observaba a la mujer con seriedad "_Donde la he visto, se me hace muy familiar_" pensaba Luffy observando a la mujer "Donde se encuentran Mr. 8, Miss Wednesday?" pregunto la mujer con una bella sonrisa "Tú fuiste la que le hizo eso a Igaram" dijo Vivi enojada "Porque estás aquí Miss All Sunday?" pregunta Vivi enojada.

"Quien es ella?" pregunta Nami "Es la mano derecha de Mr. 0, ella es la única que conoce su identidad, así es como lo descubrimos, un día nosotros la seguimos" responde Vivi "La verdad es que yo deje que me siguieras" dice Miss All Sunday con una bella sonrisa "Así que tú fuiste la que aviso al jefe, que intentas conseguir?" preguntaba Vivi "Eso es asunto mío, pero la verdad se me hace tan tonto que una princesa piense que puede salir sana y salva de Baroque Works y salvar su país" responde Miss All Sunday sonriendo "Cierra la boca!" grita Vivi enojada.

Todo el mundo se preparó para pelear. Zoro sacaba sus katanas, Sanji sacó una pistola, Usopp apuntaba con su resortera, Alvida alistaba si mazo y Gin sus bolas de acero, Nami y Luffy solo observaban lo ocurrido "Les importaría no apuntarme con esas cosas tan peligrosas" dice Miss All Sunday. En ese momento, Sanji y Usopp salieron volando lejos de Miss All Sunday. Zoro, Alvida y Gin fueron despojados de sus armas "Akuma no Mi" dijo Luffy observando a Miss All Sunday "Ahora mismo no tengo ordenes, no tengo por qué luchar con ustedes" decía Miss All Sunday.

En ese momento el sombrero de Luffy voló en dirección a Miss All Sunday, ella atrapo el sombrero con su mano "Así que tu eres el Capitán, Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D Luffy" dice Miss All Sunday poniendo el sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza "Devuelve el sombrero!" exclama Nami enojada. Una mirada fría apareció en Luffy y Nami "Llevas a una princesa cuya vida está amenazada por Baroque Works, crees poder sobrevivir?" pregunta Miss All Sunday "Solo observa" responde Luffy con una mirada seria.

Ella observo con sorpresa la mirada de Lluffy, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro "Nico Robin" dice Miss All Sunday sonriendo "Ah?" exclama Luffy confundido "Ese es mi nombre, me llamo Nico Robin" dijo Robin sonriendo "Espero volvernos a encontrar Monkey D Luffy, les deseo suerte en su viaje. Una cosa más, Crocodile no es un rival fácil" decía Robin sonriendo. Ella regreso el sombrero a Luffy "La siguiente isla es Little Garden" dice Robin sonriendo "_Ya la recuerdo, Nico Robin, la sobreviviente de Ohara, mejor conocida como la Niña Demonio_" piensa Luffy.

Robin lanzo un pequeño artefacto a las manos de Vivi "Esto es un Eternal Pose" dice Vivi sorprendida observando al artefacto en sus manos "Ese Eternal Pose apunta directo hacia Arabasta, es una ruta que ningún miembro de Baroque Works conoce" dijo Robin sonriendo "Es una trampa" decía Zoro "Puede ser" dice Robin sonriendo. En ese instante Luffy agarra el Eternal Pose de la mano de Vivi "Eh!" exclama Vivi sorprendida. Luffy aprieta su mano destrozando el Eternal Pose "Tu no decides la ruta de este barco" dijo Luffy con una mirada seria.

"Nico Robin, solo te diré una cosa" dice Luffy sujetando su sombrero "Yo venceré a Crocodile, que no te quede duda de ello" dijo Luffy. Una mirada fría aparece en su rostro, una onda invisible recorrió todo el barco, todo el mundo tembló al sentir la onda invisible, solo Nami estuvo tranquila "_Que fue eso?_" pensaba Robin observando a Luffy "Dile a Crocodile, que yo voy tras el" decía Luffy "_Quien es este chico?"_ se preguntaba Robin "Eres muy interesante Monkey D Luffy, espero volver a encontrarte" dice Robin sonriendo.

Robin brinco fuera del barco cayendo encima de una enorme tortuga con un sombrero "Vamos Banchi" dice Robin ordenándole a la tortuga. La enorme tortuga empezó a nadar fuera de la vista del Merry Go "No tengo ni idea de lo que planea esa mujer" dijo Vivi frustrada "No te preocupes por eso, debes calmarte, ahora nosotros te protegeremos" decía Nami sonriendo "Enserio puedo quedarme aquí?" pregunta Vivi "Claro que puedes, igual no tienes otra opción" responde Nami sonriendo. Luffy solo observaba con una sonrisa como Nami y Vivi platicaban.

Grand Line, Arabasta…

"Así que eso dijo" dice un hombre de pelo negro peinado hacia atrás. De ojos negros, el es un hombre muy alto, viste una camisa naranja de manga larga, pantalón negro, zapatos negros, encima tiene un gran abrigo de color verde oscuro, en su rostro puede verse una cicatriz que pasa la mitad de su cara, el tiene un puro en su boca, su mano derecha no estaba, en su lugar está un gran garfio dorado "Parece ser un pirata interesante" se escuchaba la voz de una mujer dentro de un den den mushi "Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D Luffy, un novato del East Blue" dijo el hombre.

**Ouka Shichibukai (Presidente de la Organización Baroque Works) Mr. 0 – "El Hombre de Arena" Crocodile. Antigua Recompensa $211,000.000.**

"El menciono que iba detrás de ti, Crocodile" dice la voz de la mujer dentro del den den mushi "Veremos qué es lo que pueden hacer antes de llegar a Arabasta" dijo Crocodile. El estaba observando los 4 carteles de Se Busca de los piratas del Sombrero de Paja "Sombrero de Paja, La Relámpago, Roronoa y Alvida, son los únicos con recompensa" decía Crocodile "Has hecho un gran trabajo Miss All Sunday, pero no debemos preocuparnos por este novato, el Gobierno no le pondrá atención, solo los piratas con recompensas mayores a los $100,000.000 son visto como peligrosos, un novato como el solo es una presa fácil" dice Crocodile.

"Enviare agentes a Little Garden, me desharé de ellos antes de que lleguen a Arabasta" dice Crocodile. Poco después el colgó "Cuáles son sus órdenes señor Crocodile" dijo una mujer de largo pelo verde ondulado de ojos verdes. Tiene un tez algo pálido, vestía un vestido azul corto de destalles blancos, este llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, trae puestos unos tacones amarillos "Ya te he dicho que me llames Mr. 0" decía Crocodile "Como usted diga Mr. 0" dice la mujer peliverde con una bella sonrisa.

**Miembro de la Organización de Baroque Works (Guardia Personal de Mr. 0) "La Mujer de la Nieve" – Monet. $125,000.000.**

Grand Line. En El Mar…

"Seguro que es esa?" pregunto Usopp algo asustado "Claro que si, esa es la segunda isla del Grand Line" dice Nami sonriendo "Debemos tener cuidado, me preocupa lo que nos dijo Miss All Sunday" dijo Vivi algo nerviosa "Dijo que era una isla llena de monstros" decía Usopp asustado "Debemos reunir comida" dice Sanji "Estos son territorios inexplorados" dijo Gin "Una jungla virgen?" pregunto Alvida "Su nombre es Little Garden" decía Nami "Pues de pequeño no tiene nada" dice Zoro señalando los grandes árboles de la isla, la isla es total era una jungla enorme.

El barco empezó a entrar dentro de la isla por medio de un rio "Nunca había visto este tipo de plantas" dice Nami observando toda la naturaleza a su alrededor "Gya!" se escuchó un rugido "Que demonios fue eso!" exclama Usopp asustado "Tal vez un pájaro" responde Luffy. De pronto de entro los arboles apareció un enorme lagarto con alas "Gya!" rugió el lagarto volador "Si es un pájaro, es un pájaro muy antiguo" dijo Sanji. De pronto una enorme explosión se escucha por toda la isla.

"Sonó como un volcán en erupción" dice Alvida "Huyamos de aquí!" grito Usopp asustado "Sanji! Prepara un mochila con provisiones, iré a explorar esta isla, será una gran aventura" dijo Luffy sonriendo "De acuerdo" decía Sanji empezando a caminar hacia la cocina "Luffy! Qué demonios crees que haces! Es peligroso!" gritaba Usopp con miedo "Puedo ir contigo?" pregunto Vivi "Acaso piensas seguirle el juego!" exclama Usopp "Si me siento aquí a esperar solo podre deprimirme, mejor ire a divertirme mientras se carga el Log Pose" dice Vivi sonriendo.

"Claro que puedes venir, por mi no hay ningún problema" dice Luffy "Me llevare a Carue" dijo Vivi sonriendo. El gran pato amarrillo puso una cara de espanto al instante "Esta tan sorprendido que no puede decir nada" decía Usopp observando a Carue "Aquí tienes, suficiente para 5 personas" dice Sanji dejando una gran mochila frente a Luffy "Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde" dijo Luffy sonriendo. El y Vivi bajaron rápidamente del barco, empezaron su camino a través de la gran jungla.

"Miss Wednesday es muy valiente" dice Usopp "Que te esperabas de una persona que se infiltro en una peligrosa organización criminal" dijo Nami "Bueno, yo tengo algo de tiempo libre, creo que iré a dar un paseo" decía Zoro "Un paseo!" exclama Usopp sorprendido "Oie! Zoro, nos hemos quedado sin comida, si encuentras a un animal que se vea bueno córtalo y tráelo" dice Sanji "De acuerdo, cazare a los animales ya que tu no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo" dijo Zoro "Espera un segundo!" exclama Sanji enojado.

"Eh?" exclama Zoro "Crees que puedes cazar un animal más grande, haremos un torneo de caza" dice Sanji enojado "Yo me uno, suena divertido" dijo Nami sonriendo "El perdedor debe pagarla $50,000 al ganador" decía Nami sonriendo "Hai! Nami-San~" dice Sanji "Estúpida bruja" gruño Zoro. Los 3 se adentraban a la jungla "Se han ido" dijo Usopp "Yo iré a dormir, necesito mis 10 horas de sueño" decía Gin bostezando "No tienes remedio" dice Alvida "Yo iré a pasear, tal vez alcance a Luffy" dice Alvida sonriendo.

Con Luffy y Vivi…

"Eso… eso… es un…" dice Vivi sorprendida. Frente a ella, Luffy y Carue, una gran creatura, con una gran parecido a un lagarto, de cuatro patas, una larga cola, un cuerpo robusto, de un largo cuello, su cabeza era algo plana pero larga "Un dinosaurio" dice Luffy algo sorprendido "Así que esta es una de las islas perdidas, debido a la dificultad de navegar por el Grand Line muchas islas no entran en contacto con otras, por esa razón se ha mantenido como esta. Little Garden aún está en la época de los dinosaurios" dijo Vivi sorprendida.

En otros lugares…

Con Sanji "Este lugar es algo antiguo" dice Sanji. De pronto un enorme dinosaurio aparece entre los arboles atacando a Sanji. Con Zoro "Esta cosa se puede comer?" preguntó Zoro. Frente a el está un dinosaurio con una gran cabeza plana con 3 enormes cuernos. Con Nami "Este es grande" dijo Nami. Frente a ella estaba con un dinosaurio con gran piernas y brazos cortos una enorme cabeza con grandes dientes, la mano de Nami estaba envuelta en relámpagos "Tu eres mi presa" decía Nami sonriendo.

En El Merry Go…

Una enorme figura se acercaba al barco "Que demonios es eso!" grito Usopp viendo la sombra de una enorme figura. Alvida alisto su mazo mientras Gin despertó de inmediato, la enorme figura resulto ser un hombre gigante, de ojos negros, tiene una gran barba y bigote rubios, vestía un pantalón corto, botas cafés, una playera hecha de piel, sobre su espalda una capa azul, en su cabeza esta un casco con dos cuernos "Vengo a preguntar si de casualidad tienen algo de vino?" pregunta el gigante "Un poco" responde Usopp asustado.

**Gigante – Brogy. $100,000.000.**

"Me podrían dar un poco" dice Brogy sonriendo. En ese momento un enorme dinosaurio aparece detrás de Brogy, el dinosaurio mordió la retaguardia de Brogy "Un dinosaurio!" exclama Usopp asustado "Es enorme" dijo Gin sorprendido "Creo que hemos encontrado nuestra comida" decía Alvida sonriendo. En un rápido movimiento, Brogy corto el cuello del dinosaurio con una hacha gigante "Yo soy el guerrero más fuerte de Elbaf, soy Brogy gabababa!" grito Brogy "Ya tienen comida amigos míos, sean bienvenidos a Little Garden" dice Brogy sonriendo.

Con Luffy…

Luffy, Vivi y Carue seguían viendo al gran dinosaurio, de pronto el dinosaurio es cortado por el cuello por una espada gigante "Hace mucho que no tengo compañía, bienvenidos pequeños humanos" dice un enorme hombre. De ojos negros, posee una enorme un bigote y una larga barba negra, viste un pantalón café, botas cafés, una playera de piel, sobre su espalda una capa negra, en su cabeza esta un casco dorado.

**Gigante – Dorry. $100,000.000.**

"Soy el guerrero más poderoso de Elbaf, soy Dorry gegyagya!" dijo el gigante "Un gigante" dice Vivi sorprendida "Es enorme" dijo Luffy "Es la primera vez que veo uno, había escuchado muchas historias sobre ellos" decía Vivi sorprendida "Déjenme invitarlos a mi casa" dice Dorry sonriendo "Les prometo que tendrán de la mejor comida de la isla gegyagyagya!" dijo Dorry sonriendo.

Con Usopp…

"Gababa ya está listo a comer" reía Brogy. Una gran fogata está presente, en ella cocinaban la carne del dinosaurio. Frente a Brogy estaban sentados Gin, Alvida y Usopp "Hay muchos huesos por ahí" dice Usopp asustado. Cerca del lugar estaba una pila de huesos humanos "Nos quiere comer" susurraba Usopp con miedo "Ya cállate, enserio eres molesto" dijo Gin fastidiado "Brogy-San puedo hacerle una pregunta" decía Alvida "Que pasa pequeña chica" dice Brogy "Sabe cuánto tarda un Log Pose en calibrarse?" pregunto Alvida "Un año" responde Brogy sonriendo.

Con Luffy…

"Esto está bueno Mr. Gigante" dice Luffy comiendo carne cocida de dinosaurio "Gegyagya! Esta comida no está nada mal, aunque es muy pequeña" dijo Dorry comiendo la comida que había hecho Sanji "Claro que esta buena, si hubieras dicho lo contrario te pateo el trasero" decía Luffy sonriendo "Gegyagya! Pero que humano tan gracioso" dice Dorry "Como si fueran amigos de toda la vida" dijo Vivi. Una pequeña gota estilo anime estaba sobre su cabeza "Y de dónde eres Mr. Gigante?" preguntó Luffy.

"Soy de Elbaf, un pueblo de guerreros, se encuentra en algún lugar del Grand Line" responde Dorry "Pero hay reglas en Elbaf, cuando dos personas empiezan una lucha esta debe ser terminada en otro lugar, nosotros aceptamos el reto. Ahora yo y mi oponente usamos esta isla como campo de batalla, solo uno ganara y vivirá" dice Dorry "Pero después de 100 años aún no hemos terminado nuestra batalla gegyagya!" dijo Dorry.

"Han estado luchando por 100 años" dice Luffy sorprendido "No hay que sorprenderse, nosotros vivimos 3 veces más que los humanos" dijo Dorry "Aunque vivan 3 veces más, cual es la razón por haber luchado durante 100 años, no lo entiendo!" exclama Vivi "Es que quieren matarse entre si" decía Vivi. En ese momento un volcán hace erupción "Es hora de irme" dice Dorry "La erupción de ese volcán es la señal para el comienzo de la batalla" dijo Dorry sonriendo "Como es posible que sigan intentando matarse después de 100 años!" exclama Vivi "Que razón tienen para eso!" grito Vivi.

"Ya basta Vivi" dice Luffy con seriedad. Vivi al instante deja de hablar, Luffy observaba al gigante directamente a los ojos "Lo hacemos por orgullo" dijo Dorry. En ese momento un enorme gigante aparece dentro de los árboles. Es el gigante Brogy "Se me olvido la razón hace años" decía Dorry. En ese momento ambos gigantes empezaron atacarse, Dorry poseía un escudo y una espada, mientras Brogy un escudo y un hacha. Ambos gigantes peleaban con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Luffy observaba la lucha con seriedad "Que pasa?" pregunto Vivi "Vaya que son enormes" responde Luffy.

Grand Line, Isla Kyuuka…

_La isla Kyuuka, conocida como una de las islas vacacionales más famosas del Grand Line. La belleza de la cuidad es muy popular en Grand Line, posee hermosas playas, hoteles, restaurantes y muchas tiendas. Esta isla es una de las más visitas por reyes y nobles._

"Mr. 3" dice una joven pelirroja de ojos azules. Vestía una blusa de tirantes azul, encima una camisa hawaina, una falda roja, unas medias, botas cafés, encima de su cabeza un sombrero rojo "Que pasa, deberías tranquilizarte un poco" dice un hombre de pelo negro de ojos negros con lentes. Vestía un pantalón blanco, zapatos negro y una playera sin mangas azul con líneas blancas, lo más notorio es el numero 3 hecho con su pelo sobre su cabeza.

**Miembro de la Organización Baroque Works – Miss Goldenweek.**

**Miembro de la Organización Baroque Works "Mr. 3" – Galdino.**

"El Te negro debería ser un arte" dice Mr. 3 bebiendo una taza de Te "Tenemos mucho tiempo libre Mr. 3" dijo Miss Goldenweek "Sé que tú también odias trabajar sin parar" decía Mr. 3 "Si" responde Miss Goldenweek sin emoción "Relájate y disfrutas de estas vacaciones sin ordenes, tomar una vacaciones como estas es un privilegio de los agentes oficiales y deja de llamarme con mi nombre clave en un sitio como este" dijo Mr. 3 "Van a descubrir que soy Mr. 3" decía Mr. 3 "Seguro?" pregunto Miss Goldenweek.

"Que es ese trozo de papel que has estado viendo durante estos días?" pregunto Mr. 3 observando una hoja de papel en la mano de Miss Goldenweek "Son órdenes del jefe" responde Miss Goldenweek "Por qué no me lo has dicho antes!" grito Mr. 3 enojado. El rápidamente empezó a leer la hoja de papel "Así que Mr. 5 fue derrotado, hubiera sido mejor que Mr. 2 fuera derrotado" dice Mr. 3 "Así hubiéramos ascendido" dijo Miss Goldenweek "Pero que derrotaran a Mr. 5 no es nada extraño" decía Mr. 3.

"Solo es un idiota arrogante que tenía mucha confianza en su rango, no importa qué tipo de Akuma no Mi tengas, no sirve de nada si no sabes controlarla" dice Mr. 3 "Los piratas del Sombrero de Paja, debemos enseñarles lo difícil es que ser enemigo de una organización criminal" dijo Mr. 3 "Alistare el barco enseguida" decía Miss Goldenweek "Es hora de que la mente criminal de Baroque Works empiece a moverse" dice Mr. 3 sonriendo.

* * *

**No olviden comentar n.n**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Un Capitulo mas**

* * *

Capítulo 16 – Orgullo

La batalla entre Brogy y Dorry continuaba "Hecho de menos nuestro hogar Dorry" dice Brogy "Tras vencerte volveré a Elbaf" dijo Dorry. En un movimiento rápido, Brogy le dio con su hacha en el casco a Dorry "Le ha dado en el casco, si hubiera dado un poco más abajo hubiera sido una muerte al instante!" grito Usopp asustado "Vaya batalla, están dándose directamente en sus puntos vitales" decía Gin "Es increíble que han estado intentando matarse durante 100 años" dice Alvida.

"Luchan así y encima sin razón" dice Usopp impresionado "Parece una pedida de tiempo para mi" dijo Alvida "Idiota! Esta es una lucha de verdaderos hombres. Ellos dos portan una bandera de lucha de sus corazones, esas banderas son más importantes que sus vidas. Para que sus banderas estén en lo más alto, ellos no han dejado de luchar durante 100 años, esta es una verdadera batalla de orgullo entre grandes guerreros" decía Usopp son seriedad "Vaya! Me sorprendes" dice Gin sonriendo.

"Estos son los valientes guerreros del mar que tanto he buscado, este es el tipo de orgullo guerrero que quiero ser" dice Usopp con una sonrisa "Asi que quieres ser un gigante" dijo Alvida sonriendo "Me estabas escuchando!" grito Usopp sorprendido "Si esos guerreros tienen un hogar, me gustaría visitarlo algún día" decía Usopp sonriendo. Brogy y Dorry continuaban su batalla, cuando el hacha y la espada chocan estas se parten a la mitad al instante, Borgy y Dorry se golpeaban con sus puños y su escudo.

"73,466 combates" dice Brogy "73,466 empates" dijo Dorry "Ah!" exclaman Brogy y Dorry cayendo al suelo "Gababa! Dorry sabes qué? Mis invitados me han dado vino" decía Brogy "Muy bien, no he tenido una buena bebida en mucho tiempo, dame algo gegyagya!" dice Dorry. Poco después cada gigante regresa a su hogar, Dorry llegaba varios barriles de vino en sus manos.

Con Luffy…

"Así que los invitados de Brogy son sus amigos" dice Dorry "Gin, Usopp y Alvida, según recuerdo ellos se quedaron en el barco" dijo Luffy "Por cierto Dorry-San, cuando dijiste que un Log Pose tarda un año en calibrarse es cierto?" pregunto Vivi "No has visto todos los huesos humanos que hay en la isla, la mayoría termina siendo comida de los dinosaurios, otros mueren por hambre o por el calor, creo que un año aquí es demasiado para un humano" responde Dorry "Y ahora que, aunque aguantemos un año ya sería demasiado tarde" decía Vivi con preocupación "No hay otra manera de salir de aquí?" pregunta Luffy.

"Tenemos un Eternal Pose que apunta hacia Elbaf, Brogy y yo estamos luchando por ella, quieres intentar quitárnosla" dice Dorry sonriendo "No hace falta, no es al lugar que debemos ir" dijo Luffy sonriendo "Gegyagya! Asi que quieres ir por el camino correcto, quizás tengan suerte y logren escapar de aquí" decía Dorry "Verdad que si, seguro lo logramos hahaha" dice Luffy sonriendo "Gegygya! Eres muy gracioso pequeño humano" dijo Dorry riendo "Emm" exclama Vivi viendo cómo interactúan Luffy y Dorry.

Con Usopp…

"Un guerrero valiente del mar, que es eso?" pregunta Brogy "Son ustedes! Quiere ser como ustedes algún día!" exclama Usopp con alegría "Un gigante" dice Brogy "Hahaha!" reían Gin y Alvida "No! Quiero vivir mi vida orgullosamente, como los guerreros de Elbaf" dijo Usopp "Gebaba! ya entiendo. Como nosotros vivimos mucho tiempo, buscamos una muerte con honor y orgullo, una vida material se convierte en ruina" decía Brogy "Pero para los guerreros de Elbaf, morir sin arruinar nuestro orgullo es morir con honor. Ese orgullo se convierte en nuestro tesoro eterno que se pasa a través del espíritu de Elbaf, así que el orgullo es nuestro tesoro" dice Brogy sonriendo.

Con Luffy…

Dorry bebía un poco de vino, en ese momento una enorme explosión aparece en la boca de Dorry "El vino ha explotado!" exclama Vivi sorprendida. Dorry cayó al suelo al instante "Mr. Gigante" dijo Luffy preocupado "Dorry-San" decía Vivi preocupada "Por qué demonios exploto el vino, era de nuestro barco no es así?" decía Luffy "Ha explotado desde su estómago, ese otro gigante puso pólvora en el vino" dice Vivi "Acaso no has entendido nada! Crees que esos dos gigantes que han estado luchando por 100 años usarían un truco tan sucio" grito Luffy enojado.

En ese momento Dorry se levanta "Entonces los únicos culpables son ustedes" dice Dorry enojado viendo a Luffy y Vivi "Brogy no fue, somos guerreros orgullos de Elbaf, ustedes son los únicos sospechosos" dijo Dorry enojado "Tenemos que irnos, hablar con el no servirá!" grito Vivi "Correr no ayuda en nada" decía Luffy "Sostén esto un momento" dice Luffy. El le entrego a Vivi su sombrero y su capa "Vas a luchar con el, no puedes, el es demasiado grande!" exclama Vivi algo asustada "Lo siento viejo, voy a tener que hacer que te calles" dijo Luffy tronado sus nudillos.

"Dorry-San no sabemos por qué el vino exploto, por favor cálmate, si no te sientas podrías desmayarte!" grito Vivi "Como se atreven" dijo Dorry. Por su boca podían verse una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo "Malditos humanos!" exclama Dorry. El lanzo un golpe hacia Luffy, el lo esquiva rápidamente, el golpe de Dorry se estrella en el suelo, más sangre salió de la boca de Dorry. Luffy salto lo más alto que pudo "_**Gomu Gomu no…**_" exclama Luffy. Pero en un movimiento rápido, Dorry golpea a Luffy con su escudo mandándolo a estrellarse en el suelo.

Dorry lanzo un golpe hacia Luffy, pero Luffy rápidamente lo esquivo. El rastro de sangre en la boca de Dorry se hacía más grande "_Concentra todo en tu puño_" pensó Luffy. El ambiente alrededor de Luffy se volvió más pesado "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy "Lo siento viejo" dice Luffy. El brazo se estira yendo directamente hacia Dorry, un gran golpe dio de lleno en el estómago de Dorry, una gran cantidad de sangre salió de la boca de Dorry.

Dorry alzo su pie "_Diablos! Ni un golpe con Haki lo detuvo_" pensó Luffy. Dorry piso a Luffy "Luffy-San!" exclama Vivi preocupada "Así que tienes el poder de una Akuma no Mi" dice Dorry con esfuerzo "Humano problemático" dijo Dorry. El cayo inconsciente al instante, poco después Luffy salió del hoyo causado por el pisotón "Si no fuera de goma ya estaría muerto" decía Luffy "Luffy-San estas bien?" pregunto Vivi "Lo estoy, ese viejo se desmayó" dice Luffy.

"Hubiera sido mejor hacerlo descansar de otra manera" dice Vivi "Ahora si estoy enojado!" exclama Luffy con furia "Huh?" exclama Vivi confundida "El vino, el viejo tenía razón, el otro gigante no pudo haberlo hecho, estoy seguro que los demás no harían algo como esto, hay alguien más en esta isla" dijo Luffy con furia. Una mirada de enojo estaba presente en su rostro, el se puso su capa y su sombrero "Vamos Vivi debemos encontrar a los demás" decía Luffy enojado.

En algún lugar dentro de la jungla de Little Garden…

Una pequeña casa hecha de cera estaba en lo profundo de la isla, dentro de ella un pequeño grupo de personas estaba presente "Así que has vuelto Mr. 5" dice Mr. 3 "Aún estamos cumpliendo las ordenes que nos mandaron, por favor no te metas en nuestro trabajo" dijo Mr. 5 "Esta vez no fallaremos" decía Miss Valentine "Ustedes son tan débiles" dice Mr. 3 "Que!" exclaman Mr. 5 y Miss Valentine con enojo "No estábamos preparados, no sabíamos que la princesa tuviera escolta!" grito Miss Valentine.

"Esa es solo una excusa, que no lo sabían, nosotros somos profesionales, perder contra el enemigo es un crimen que revela nuestra existencia al mundo" dice Mr. 3 "Nuestras ordenes deben cumplirse perfectamente, me uniré a su causa, derrotaremos a los piratas del Sombrero de Paja entonces compartiremos la gloria de nuestra victoria, si no se unen a mi, los matare en este mismo momento" dijo Mr. 3. Unas miradas de furia estaban presentes en los rostros de Mr. 5 y Miss Valentine.

"No se enojen conmigo, esta es su oportunidad de cumplir su objetivo. Miren esto, me sorprendí cuando los vi" dice Mr. 3. El saco un cartel de Se Busca, el cartel era de Brogy y Dorry "Quiero agradecerles por hacerme venir a esta isla, si no fuera así jamás habría encontrado un objetivo como este" decía Mr. 3 sonriendo "Hace 100 años existió un grupo de piratas, se hacían llamar los Piratas Gigantes, pero los más importantes eran sus líderes. El Ogro Azul Dorry y el Ogro Rojo Brogy, cada uno con una recompensa de $100,000.000" dice Mr. 3.

"Ellos siguen vivos en esta isla, el precio por sus cabezas no ha cambiado nada desde hace 100 años, los dos están aquí, $200,000.000" dice Mr. 3 "$200,000.000!" exclaman Mr. 5 y Miss Valentine "Si completamos esta tarea de seguro seremos ascendidos" dijo Mr. 3 "Entonces fuiste tú el que puso la bomba en el vino" decía Mr. 5 "No podemos solo atacarlos, debemos tener un plan, si siguen mis órdenes podremos vencerlos a todos" dice Mr. 3 sonriendo.

Con Luffy…

En ese momento el volcán vuelve a hacer erupción "Esto es malo, muy malo" dice Luffy "El volcán ha vuelto hacer erupción, eso significa…" dijo Vivi preocupada. En ese instante Dorry se levanta "Ah! Ah!" Dorry respiraba muy agitadamente "Espera Mr. Gigante, no puedes levantarte" decía Luffy "Dorry-San! Debes descansar, si no lo haces morirás" dice Vivi "Soy Dorry, un guerrero, no hare una lucha que avergüence a Elbaf" dijo Dorry. Una gran cantidad de sangre puede verse en su rostro, de su boca pequeños ríos de sangres son vistos.

Con Usopp…

"Gababa! Esa es la señal de la lucha, que día mas estresante" dice Brogy sonriendo "De verdad vas a ir, con esas heridas tan graves" dijo Usopp "De que hablas, Dorry esta tan mal como yo" decía Brogy "Buena suerte maestro Brogy, dale duro!" grito Usopp con entusiasmo "Puedes apostarlos Usopp, esta vez si lo derrotare" dice Brogy. El enorme gigante se dirigía al campo de batalla "Que insistencia con esta pelea sin sentido" dijo Alvida "No es una pelea sin sentido, imbécil!" grito Usopp enojado "Debemos volver al barco, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás y hacer un plan" decía Gin.

"Es verdad, no podemos esperar un año para que el Log Pose se calibre" dice Alvida "Espera! Yo no puedo luchar con un dinosaurio, como podremos cruzar la selva" dijo Usopp "Que paso con eso de ser un guerrero valiente del mar" decía Alvida burlonamente "Eso es solo mental, solo dije que me gustaría tener más orgullo en mi camino" dice Usopp "Yo me encargare de los dinosaurios, en marcha" dijo Gin. El en un rápido movimiento saco sus dos mazos de acero.

Con Luffy…

"No puede ser detenida" dice Dorry observando a Luffy "Nosotros empezamos esta pelea hace 100 años, para nosotros huir de una pelea es como dejar de ser un guerrero" dijo Dorry "Si ya no soy un guerrero, entonces ya no soy el mismo" decía Dorry "Lo siento por dudar de ustedes, pero este es el juicio del dios guerrero de Elbaf, si el me otorga su protección divina, aquí acaba todo" dice Dorry "Que tiene que ver tu dios con esto, si tu dios te dijera que murieras, lo harías?" preguntó Luffy.

"Alguien ya ha intervenido en su lucha, una lucha que ya ha sido alterada no es una lucha" dice Luffy "Cállate! Tan solo has vivido unos miserables 20 años, como vas a ser capaz de escuchar las palabras superiores de Elbaf" dijo Dorry. El gran gigante se dirigía hacia el campo de batalla "Que haremos Luffy-San?" pregunta Vivi preocupada "Vamos! Debemos detener esto, después nos encargaremos de los que intervinieron esta lucha" responde Luffy con furia.

Campo de Batalla….

"Gababa! Dorry ese vino tenía algo especial no, esta delicioso" dice Brogy "Si, sabia a dioses" dijo Dorry "Gababa! Que exagerado" decía Brogy. En ese momento ambos se lanzan al ataque. Mientras tanto Luffy y Vivi corrían por la jungla "Quien ha sido, quien demonios lo hizo" dice Luffy enojado "_Porque va tan lejos por un gigante que apenas acaba de conocer, así no es como unos piratas con recompensa deberían actuar_" pensaba Vivi "Donde esta Carue?" pregunto Vivi observando todo el lugar.

Con Mr. 3…

"Todo va de acuerdo al plan, el truco de la bomba escondida por un enemigo que no puede ver. Nuestro primer objetivo, Dorry el Ogro Azul, esa bomba no pudo matarlo, pero estoy seguro que le causó una gran herida dentro de su estómago, mientras esos gigantes estén en su lucha no serán un peligro para nosotros" dice Mr. 3. En ese momento el saco 4 fotos, en ellas están las imágenes de Luffy, Nami, Zoro y Vivi "Primero empezaremos con los estúpidos que saben el secreto de nuestro jefe, los destruiré de una muy efectiva sin tener que pelear con ellos" dijo Mr. 3 sonriendo.

Con Zoro…

"Maldita sea, me he perdido, juraría que ya había visto estos árboles" dice Zoro. Sobre su brazo estaba un enorme dinosaurio de cabeza plana con 3 cuernos, el dinosaurio estaba muerto. En ese momento, Zoro vio a Nami recargada en un árbol "Nami! Que bien, pensé que estaba perdido pero parece que voy por buen camino, que haces aquí?" preguntó Zoro. Nami no se había movido para nada, ella solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Con Nami…

"Vaya! Esta jungla si es medio confusa" dice Nami. Por medio de una liana, ella jalaba un enorme dinosaurio con pequeños brazos y grandes colmillos, el dinosaurio estaba muerto. En ese momento Nami pudo observar a Luffy recargado en un árbol "Luffy, me alegro de verte, que andas haciendo por aquí?" preguntó Nami. Pero Luffy se mantuvo en silencio, el solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, de pronto Luffy se disolvió, una masa blanca atrapo a Nami encerrando sus brazos y piernas "Mierda! No puedo usar mi habilidad dentro de esta cosa" dijo Nami.

Campo de Batalla…

La lucha entre Brogy y Dorry continuaba, la espada y el hacha chocaban sin parar "Algo está mal Dorry, no estás muy agudo hoy" dice Brogy "Estoy tan bien como siempre" dijo Dorry. Entre los arboles una figura observaba la pelea "Eres muy duro Dorry el Ogro Azul, porque no te hecho una mano" decía Mr. 3. Una masa blanca iba por el suelo hacia Dorry, cuando Dorry piso la masa blanca el resbalo.

"Qué demonios" dice Dorry sorprendido "Ya te tengo Dorry" decía Brogy levantando su hacha "Ha sido un siglo entero, pero esta pelea termina hoy" dice Brogy. El corto el pecho de Dorry, un rio de sangre caía del pecho de Dorry, poco después Dorry cayo inconsciente "Una victoria!" exclama Brogy en alegría. Varias lagrimas caían de sus ojos "Lágrimas de alegría, de seguro la victoria sabe bien" dijo Mr. 3 apareciendo en el lugar.

"Lágrimas de alegría, que sabes tu? Quién diablos eres?" pregunta Brogy "Soy Mr. 3 y ella es mi ayudante Miss Goldenweek" responde Mr. 3. Una pequeña niña estaba a lado del el "Y ahora Ogro Rojo, has caído en mi trampa" dice Mr. 3 sonriendo. Una masa blanca atrapa las piernas de Brogy "Ya son mios, Ogro Rojo y Ogro Azul" dijo Mr. 3 sonriendo.

Con Luffy…

"Así que fueron ustedes" dice Luffy enojado. Frente a el estaba Mr. 5 y Miss Valentine, ellos traían a un muy mal herido Carue "Carue!" exclama Vivi preocupada "Atrapamos a este pájaro para atraer a la princesa, pero es un pájaro muy terco" dijo Mr. 5 "Kyahaha!" reía Miss Valentine "Vivi llévate a Carue de aquí, esto ya es personal" decía Luffy. Unos fríos ojos negros miraban a Mr. 5 y Miss Valentine "_**Nose Fancy Cannon**_" exclama Mr. 5. Un moco salió volando hacia Luffy, pero el lo esquivo asiéndose a un lado.

Una onda invisible apareció alrededor de todo el lugar, tanto Mr. 5, Miss Valentine y Vivi empezaron a temblar "_Que demonios, porque estoy temblando_" pensaba Mr. 5 "Lo pagaran muy caro" dice Luffy. Unos fríos ojos negros estaban en el rostro de Luffy "_Ese chico ha hecho algo, por eso mi cuerpo de deja de temblar_" pensó Miss Valentine aterrada "_Que es esta sensación, mi cuerpo no deja de temblar. Cuando observo los ojos de Luffy-San me siento como si fuera nada ante el, se siente como si nosotros fuéramos unos insectos ante un depredador_" piensa Vivi con miedo.

"_**Gomu Gomu no Bureto**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe dio de lleno en el rostro de Mr. 5, el golpe de Luffy fue tan poderoso que sepulto en el suelo a Mr. 5 creando un enorme cráter, una pequeña onda de choque salió del lugar destrozando algunos árboles y causando grietas en el suelo. Mr. 5 estaba inconsciente, un gran rastro de sangre caía de su rostro "Sigues tu" dice Luffy observando a Miss Valentine con sus fríos ojos negros "Kya!" se escuchó el grito de terror de Miss Valentine por toda la jungla.

Con Mr. 3…

"Es hora de iniciar el plan" dice Mr. 3 "_**Tokudai Candle Service Set**_" exclama Mr. 3. Una gran cantidad de masa blanca salió de los brazos de Mr. 3, la masa blanca tomo la forma de un pilar, en la cima había enormes velas encendidas "Que demonios es eso?" preguntó Nami. Sus brazos y piernas estaban atrapados por un tubo hecho de masa blanca "Así que tú eres el enemigo" dijo Zoro observando a Mr. 3. Zoro también tenían sus brazos y piernas atrapados por un tubo hecho de masa blanca.

Mr. 3 puso a Zoro y Nami debajo del pilar, ellos estaban atrapados de los pies por un suelo hecho de masa blanca "Yo comí la Doru Doru no Mi, soy un hombre de cera" dice Mr. 3 "Así que esto es lo que se siente ser una vela" dijo Zoro "No podemos movernos, ese tipo tomo precauciones" decía Nami. Ella tiene sus manos atrapadas en un tubo de cera "Además, que es eso que cae del cielo?" pregunta Nami. Una especia de polvo blanco caía del pilar blanco "Estas cera caerá sobre ustedes hasta convertirlos en perfectos muñecos de cera" responde Mr. 2 sonriendo.

"Seré una muñeco de cera impresiónate" dice Zoro cruzado de brazos "No tenemos tiempo para esto" dijo Nami "Es inútil, jamás podrán escapar de mi obra de arte" decía Mr. 3 sonriendo. La cera caía más rápidamente, los brazos, piernas y parte de su cuerpos ya estaban cubiertos de cera "Me levantare de aquí y te aplastare yo mismo!" exclama Brogy "Si te corto las piernas y brazos me ayudaras contra ellos, yo aún puedo moverme, puedo cortarme las piernas y así peleare con ellos" dice Zoro sacando una espada.

"No podemos morir sin honor junto a esa escoria, prefiero morir pelean que morir así" dice Zoro "Estas loco, solo te haces el valiente" dijo Mr. 3 sonriendo "Gababa! Que muchacho más atrevido, tu valor es increíble muchacho, estoy contigo" dijo Brogy sonriendo "Veo que no bromeas, vas enserio con esto" decía Nami seriamente "Hay que intentarlo" dice Zoro apuntando su espada hacia sus pies, el movió su espada rápidamente, pero de pronto una onda invisible cubrió todo el lugar.

Todo el mundo tembló al sentir la pequeña onda invisible, solo Nami se mantuvo tranquila. Zoro detuvo su espada unos centímetros antes de tocar su pierna "Parece que ya no será necesario" dice Zoro sonriendo "De que hablas! Estás loco!" exclama Mr. 3. Dentro de los árboles, dos figuras salían de la jungla, eran un hombre pelinegro de ojos negros y una mujer peliazul de ojos azules "Llegas tarde Luffy" dijo Nami sonriendo "Tuve que deshacerme de unas molestias" decía Luffy.

Luffy traía arrastrando con sus manos dos cuerpos, uno era Mr. 5 y la otra Miss Valentine "Fueron vencidos de nuevo, son unos idiotas" dice Mr. 3 "Así que tú eres el tipo que arruino la batalla de los gigantes, he venido a patearte el trasero" dijo Luffy. Unos fríos ojos negros observaban con atención a Mr. 3 "Monkey D Luffy, el pirata con la recompensa más alta del East Blue, parece que la Marina ha fallado en evaluar tu fuerza" decía Mr. 3 con arrogancia.

"Nami-San, Sr. Bushido están bien?" pregunto Vivi "Estamos bien, pero podrían tirar este pilar, estoy algo entumida" responde Nami "Es verdad Luffy, tira este pilar, incluso dejare que te encargues de todo" dice Zoro "Hecho!" exclama Luffy "Quiero verte intentar tirar ese pilar Sombrero de Paja Luffy" dijo Mr. 3 con arrogancia. Luffy observo el extraño peinado con el número 3 de Mr. 3 "El número 3 de Baroque Works, en verdad eres idiota" decía Luffy "Callate!" exclama Mr. 3 enojado.

"Retírate un poco Vivi, estoy se pondrá algo destructivo" dice Luffy "_Porque ellos no están preocupados por nada, acaso no saben en la situación tan peligrosa en la que están_" pensaba Vivi observando a Nami y Zoro "Esto ha empezado a molestarme, terminare esto rápido" dijo Mr. 3 enojado "Voy a unir a mi colección la estatua de Sombrero de Paja Luffy" decía Mr. 3 sonriendo "Oie! Muchacho, nuestra lucha termina aquí?" pregunto Brogy "Si! Luffy podrá con ellos fácilmente" responde Zoro sonriendo.

"_**Candle Lock**_" exclama Mr. 3. De su brazo un látigo de cera salió disparado hacia Luffy "Akuma no Mi" dice Luffy. El esquivo el látigo de cera rápidamente "Lo siento pero debe encargarme de ese pilar primero" dijo Luffy "_Concentra tu Haki en un solo punto de tu puño_" piensa Luffy "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe salió disparado hacia el pilar de cera, cuando el golpe dio de lleno en el pilar de cera, una onda de choque se expandió por todo el lugar "Que demonios es esa presión" dice Mr. 3 sintiendo la onda de choque.

El pilar de cera se destrozó ante el golpe de Luffy, el pilar empezaba a caer a pedazos "Es imposible!" exclama Mr. 3 sorprendido "Por fin has destruido esa cosa" dice Nami sonriendo "Pero aún estamos atrapados por este suelo" dijo Zoro señalando sus pies sepultados en un suelo de cera "Sigues tu, _**Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**_" exclama Luffy. Un golpe dio de lleno en el rostro de Mr. 3 mandándolo a volar, Luffy corrió rápidamente hacia Mr. 3, el estaba a punto de darle otro golpe, pero de pronto Luffy se detuvo.

"_**Colors Trap**_" exclama Miss Goldenweek "Estas bajo mi poder Monkey D Luffy" dice Miss Goldenweek. Sobre los pies de Luffy, hay un dibujo de color negro "Miss Goldenweek, eso es obra tuya" dijo Vivi "_**Uragiri no Kuro, **_con esta pintura, tendrás de deseos de incluso traicionar a tus mejores amigos" decía Miss Goldenweek "Ya no pueden hacer nada, Sombrero de Paja está bajo mi control" dijo Miss Goldenweek mordiendo una galleta.

* * *

**Comenten! xD**


End file.
